Getting in Sync and April Fool's Day Prank
by Amaterasu Ai
Summary: Netto is planning an April fools day prank on Enzan,Meiru,and their navis.He has a month to do it and HQ is helping him without knowing.But in the time,its full of getting in sync,new friends and tragities.Will he rember the prank?yes.will he get away?No
1. Meeting Nylorac

**Title: Getting in sync and April Fools Day Prank **

**Summery: Netto is planning an April fools day prank on Enzan and Meiru-chan. He has a month full of getting in sync (witch is helping), life threatening things, and new friends. Will he remember to do the prank? Probably. Will he get away with it? Probably not. **

**DISCLAIMOR: I do not own Rockman or any of the characters. I only own Nylorac, Music, and Rose and the plot.**

**COCOCOCOCOCO – scene change**

**Begin chapter 1, Meeting Nylorac**

**A girl walked down the streets of Densan City. She had jet black hair past her shoulder with the tips white. She was wearing a white blouse and a teal skirt that had a yellow diamond pattern. Her black boots clicked against the side walk as she walked. Her blue eyes looked at the arcade. She walked in having nothing to do for the time being.**

"**Oi! You want to net battle?" asked a boy.**

"**Sure, I'm Nylorac Summers, but call me Lora for **

**short, and this is Music," said Nylorac as she showed her PET.**

**I'm a Net Savior from Netopdia.**

**Music was a navi like Roll, but light blue. Instead of antennas, she had red highlights that became antennas when she needed. She had a black visor over her eyes and black headphones on her head. She had long hair like Blues, but her hair was jet black and in long pigtails. She also had a red bow around her waist, with boots like Blues except they were blue. Her icon was two purple thunderbolts one up and down and one sideways and a music note in the middle.**

"**This is Rockman and I'm Hikari Netto. Let's start! **

**Plug-in Rockman exe. Transmission!"**

"**Plug-in Music Transmission!"**

**When they plugged in, Music said, "Ready to lose?" **

"**Not a chance!" replied Rockman. **

**BATTLE START**

"**Battlechip Shotgun slot-in!" yelled Netto. "Battlechip G sharp slot-in!" said Nylorac.**

"**Shotgun," said Rockman. **

**He shot it and inches before it hit Music, she jumped out of the way and slashed him G sharp sword.**

"**You want a sword fight, huh?" said Netto. "Battlechip sword slot-in!"**

**Rockman slashed and hit her. He tried again, but missed. Music slashed, but missed.**

"**Music Arrow!" yelled Music as she shot her default weapon. **

**It hit Rockman and then Music yelled, "No one challenges me and wins! Lora-sama, please give me a program advance, Program Advance!"**

"**Well that's Music for you. Program Advance! Vulcun triple slot-in!" said Lora. **

"**Mugen Vulcun!" yelled Music as she shot the program advance.**

**It hit Rockman directly to his icon forcing him to log out. "Yatta!" yelled Nylorac and Music. **

"**Your pretty good," said a voice. Nylorac turned around. **

"**I'm Meiru Sakura and this is Roll," said the pink haired girl.**

"**I'm Nylorac Summers and this is Music."**

**She said as she introduced herself again.**

"**Why don't you come and meet our friends at the park tonight Nylorac-chan?" asked Meiru.**

"**Sure, I'll see you tonight, Meiru-chan." After that, Meiru left.**

"**In one month is April Fool's Day. I'm going to prank Enzan and Meiru-chan." Said Netto.**

"**You mean Iuujin Enzan!" Shouted Lora. Netto nodded.**

"**He's going to kill you if you do." Said Lora. **

**COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO**

"**Hikari, why are you dragging me to the park?" asked an annoyed Enzan.**

"**I want you to meet a friend of mine that I met early." Replied Netto as they arrived at the park.**

"**Mina, this is Nylorac Summers. She is a Net Savior from Netopdia. Oh! And this is Music." Said Netto as he grabbed and showed Lora's light blue PET.**

"**You know Hikari Netto, I can introduce myself, ya' know." Said Lora in a cross way.**

"**Okay, moving on," continued Netto. "That's Dekao, Yaito-chan, Thoru, you know Meiru-chan, and that's Iuujin Enzan." Finished Netto.**

"**Konneichiwa Nylorac-chan," said Dekao happily. **

**On the net, it was about the same way.**

"**I'm Music and Lora-sama is my NetOp. We are Net Saviors from Netopdia."**

"**This is Gutsman, Gylde, Iceman, you know Roll-chan, and that's Blues. Finished Rockman.**

"**Do you want to come with us to the Net Savior HQ tomorrow and practice getting in sync with each others navis, Lora-chan? Enzan, and guess what, Laika will be there!" yelled Netto. **

"**I'll come since I can cross fuse. Who else will be there?" asked Nylorac.**

"**Netto, Sakura, or you know as Meiru-chan, Laika from Sharro, you, and I." replied Enzan.**

"**Well we better get going," said Yaito. With that, she, Dekao, and Thoru left.**

"**It is getting late, well ja ne Meiru-chan, Enzan-kun, and Hikari Netto." Said Lora. **

"**Why don't you just call me Netto?" Asked Netto. **

"**Because you get annoying, Hikari. I see how Enzan thinks of you now, but don't worry. **

**I'll keep your in a month secret." Said Lora as she winked. Enzan, Meiru-chan, and all three navis gave a weird look. **

"**Hey! I take offense to that!" yelled Netto. He didn't want to net battle her, since he already lost against her.**

"**I know." Said Lora who was smirking. Enzan was smirking, too. **


	2. Meet Laika and Get in Sync

Nylorac-chan's Note: Sorry if it took long to upload. I already wrote some if not most of the story in a notebook, but I take awhile to type it. I DON'T OWN I only own Nylorac and Music and others later in the story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW Music: We own the plot too. So don't sue us, if you do you are getting a piece of my mind. Lora-sama and I will upload as much and as soon as possible.

Chapter 2 Meet Laika and Get In Sync

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO-scene change

The next morning, Meiru woke up and barged in and dragged Netto to the Net Savior HQ.

When they got to the HQ everyone, of course, was already there.

"Now that everyone is here, we'll get started. Any questions?" said Mejin.

"Who is Netto's new friend that probably wants to be a Net Savior like Sakura Meiru?" Asked Laika.

"Why do so many of Netto's friends want to be Net Saviors? I just got used to Meiru training here." Said Laika.

"Hey! For your info, I'm Nylorac Summers. One of the best Net Saviors in Netopdia and that's Nylorac-chan to you! Snapped Nylorac.

Laika was about to introduce himself as he pulled out his PET when Nylorac said, "Yes, I see um… your net navi. I'm guessing your Laika and this is Music." Said Lora as she showed her PET and Net Savior I.D.

It was different then the others because hers showed it was from Netopdia. Instead of a green I.D. hers was light blue.

It was light blue because in Netopdia, you can choose your color.

"Umm….. Okay, let's get started." Said Mejin slowly.

"Netto, you go Blues, Laika with Rockman, Meiru-chan with Music, Enzan with Roll, and Lora-chan with Searchman." Said Mejin as he picked at random the names.

After everyone switched navis, they went into five different dimensional area rooms and got started.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Ummm….. So Netto-san, how have you been?" asked Blues who didn't know what to say.

"I've been fine." Replied Netto.

"Blues, do you want to try to net battle with me since you're horrible at making a conversation." Said Netto trying to hide a snicker.

"I'll try," said Blues ignoring the comment. "Alright!" said Netto.

"Plug-in Rock-er I mean, Blues exe. Transmission!"

When he got to the practice area, he saw four Metool viruses.

"Battlechip, spread gun slot-in!"

When the spread gun formed on Blues' arm, he just stared at it blankly.

"What's wrong?" asked Netto. "I'm just surprised." Answered Blues. "About what?"

"Well… I haven't seen anything other then a sword on my arm since two years ago."

"Just try and do your best," said Netto.

Blues looked at the spread gun than at the Metool. "Spread gun," he said.

Blues shot the Spread gun and deleted the Metools.

After a half hour, Blues was surprised Netto-san could be so patient.

After their break, Netto asked, "Blues do you want to try a program advance?" "H-hai," Blues said.

Four wolf viruses appeared.

"Program Advance! Canon, triple slot-in!"

"Giga canon!" Blues yelled as he shot the giga canon.

He deleted the viruses and could feel himself grow tired.

"Good job, Blues." Said Netto.

"C-could we ta-take a…..break, Netto-san? Asked Blues.

"Yeah, and please call me Netto-kun."

Blues came into the room, thanks to the dimensional room, and sat down.

Netto got bored. "Tag! Your it! Netto stared running around the room.

Blues raised an eyebrow behind his visor. He gave a shrug than stared chasing Netto.

"Got you!" shouted Blues as he ran away from Netto, almost giving a small laugh.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

When Laika and Rockman got to their practice room, they got right to work.

"M-canon slot-in!" Rock shot the canon at the 50 viruses.

"Laika-san isn't this a little too many viruses?" asked Rockman as he shot down four Metools.

"It's a good number to start with." Replied Laika. Rockman sweat dropped.

After they defeated all of the viruses, witch took 45 minutes, they had a break.

After Laika had a cup of tea, he asked, "Would you like to try to fight a simulator navi?"

"Sure." "Let's get a Forte navi thought Laika. Rockman anime fell.

After he recovered, he said "WHAT! Are you crazy!? Fighting Forte this early in training will be hard!" yelled Rockman.

"It won't be that hard," said Laika.

"Plug-in Searchma-no

"Plug-in Rockman Transmission!

BATTLE START

Laika started strong, "Battlechip M-canon, slot-in!

Rockman shot the M-canon several times some hit Forte, but most didn't.

"Hells Rolling!" yelled the copy of Forte.

The two dark wheels headed toward Rockman as he dodged one, but got hit by the other.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Rockman.

"Battlechip, Shotgun slot-in!"

Rockman shot the shotgun, but missed. "Dark Arm Blade!" shouted Forte.

Forte jumped and slashed. It hit Rockman the first time. On the second try Rockman dodged by a millimeter.

"Program Advance!" Laika shouted suddenly.

"Vulcan, triple slot-in! Mugen Vulcan!"

"Program Advance! Mugen Vulcan!" repeated Rockman.

He shot the program advance as Forte jumped just in time to get hit.

"Darkness Overload!" yelled Forte as he put his hands together, his palms facing Rockman.

The attack hit Rockman as he was logged out.

"I can't believe I lost to a simulator navi," muttered Rockman.

"Gomen-nasi, Laika-san." Said Rockman.

"It's okay Rockman," said Laika, "We managed to pull off a program advance, witch means we're in sync.

"Do you want to meet Morazave?" asked Laika.

"Sure," said Rockman as he came into the room because of the dimensional area.

All of a sudden, a dog came into the room and jumped on Rockman and Laika.

"Rockman, this is my pet dog, Morazave." Said Laika.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Let's get in sync, Meiru-san!" said Music excitedly.

"Please call me Meiru-chan" said Meiru, "Let's try to net battle than try cross fusion." Said Meiru.

"Plug-in Roll-I mean Music! Transmission!"

When Music got to practice area, two wolf viruses were there.

"Battlechip Roll Arrow slot-in!"

Right after Music shot the Roll Arrow and deleted one wolf virus, she shot her default weapon, a Music Arrow.

The Music Arrow was like a Roll Arrow, but blue. Instead of a heart at the tip, it had a music note.

"Music Arrow!" yelled Music as she shot the arrow and deleted the other wolf virus.

Four Metools appeared. "Triple Lance slot-in!"

"Triple Lance!" repeated Music as she deleted three Metools.

There was one Metool left. The red highlights that were on the side of Music's helmet grew longer and wrapped around the last Metool and squeezed it. "Ribbon Wrap!" yelled Music as her ribbons went back to normal and returned to the side of her helmet as the Metool was deleted.

"Wow, you're pretty good." Said Meiru as she plugged Music out.

"Arigato Meiru-chan. Let's try cross fusion." Replied Music.

"Syncro chip slot-in" Than they both yelled,

"CROSS FUSION!"

Light blue gloves formed over her hands as dark blue armor covered her arm. Light blue shoulder pads formed on her shoulders. When the light blue boots formed, spikes shot up. Her hair grew to her knees as the dress part of her armor formed. A red ribbon floated by and tied it self to her waist. Her helmet formed as her hair was tied into pigtails. A flash covered her head for a second as the black visor, black headphones, and red ribbons on the side of her head formed. She spun around and spread her arms out (like Enzan) as she took her final pose.

"Wow! Music, I look just like you except for pink hair!" said CF Meiru.

"I know. It's so cool!" said Music from inside Meiru.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Roll came into the room because of the dimensional area.

Enzan and Roll both knew their attack styles weren't even close.

"Enzan-kun, do you want to try the get in sync game that Netto made up?" asked Roll.

"Sure, as long as we don't do anything crazy." Replied Enzan.

"Okay, I'll go first. What is my favorite color?" asked Roll. "Pink?" Enzan guessed. "Hai"

"Who's my NetOp?" "Sakura, er-Meiru-chan." "Hai"

"Who's my best friend?"

"Wide Forehead's navi, Gylde, I think that's his name."

"That's his name, but no. My best friend is Rockman. Okay, your turn." Said Roll.

"Um……..where should I start?" asked Enzan.

"Start with your favorite color, or something." Said Roll.

"Um… okay, what's my favorite color?" asked Enzan.

"Black or red?" guessed Roll.

"It's red. "Um…who's my net navi?"

"Blues" "Hai"

"What do I do when you're at school?" "Netbattle?"

"No, I do that in my free time. When you're at school, I work at IPC. I'm the vice president.

"Wow, where does your father work?" asked Roll.

"H-he's the president of IPC."

"Where does your mother work?" asked Roll.

"In heaven, s-she died when I was two." Said Enzan quietly.

"Oh, gomen-nasi, Enzan-kun." Said Roll.

After a while of playing the game, they figured Roll could use swords well enough.

"Plug-in Blues-I mean Roll Transmission!"

Five wolf viruses appeared.

"Program Advance!" Enzan and Roll yelled.

"Fire, Aqua, Elec, Bamboo sword slot-in!"

"Elemental Sword!" yelled Enzan and Roll.

Roll slashed the Elemental Sword and deleted the viruses.

"We're in sync!" yelled Roll.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"So you're Searchy, Laika's net navi. I'm Nylorac as you've seen. You can call me Lora-san." Said Lora.

"Okay, let's get started." Said Searchman.

"Plug-in Music-I mean Searchman Transmission!"

"Battlechip Note Flow slot-in!"

Search awkwardly spread his arm apart, palms facing the three wolf viruses. Music notes flew out in light blue streams toward the viruses as it deleted them.

Four Metools appeared. "Scope Gun!" Search yelled as he deleted the Metools.

"Search, plug out" said Lora. "Is something wrong, Lora-san?" asked Searchman.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just want to try this!"

"Syncro chip slot-in!" "Nani?! Lora-san don't you know our gender difference!?" yelled Searchman.

"CROSS FUSION!"

The cross fusion was the same for Lora as for Laika.

When the cross fusion was done Search said, "Was it really necessary to surprise me like that?"

"Yes" said Nylorac happily.

"And one more thing." Said Search. "What is that?" asked Nylorac.

"We're in sync." Said Search.

"I look like you except for the black hair and the dress armor." Said Lora.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Now that everyone is finished I have an announcement to make." Said Mejin.

"What is it, Mejin-san?" asked Netto.

"No need for formalities!" said Mejin.

"You will all be coming back two at a time to get in sync. Tomorrow is Laika and Meiru-chan." Said Mejin.

"Good night everyone." Said Netto. Everyone went home and went to bed.

Learn Japanese

Oi-Hey

Yatta-yay

Konneichiwa-Hello

Ja Ne-see you later

Hai-yes

Gomen nasi-I'm sorry

Arigato-thank you

Mina-everybody

I don't know if I spelled them right, tell me if I spelled any wrong. These are the translations for chapter 1 and 2.

Music: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	3. A Day With Netto,Enzan,and Nylorac

Chapter 3 A Day with Netto, Enzan, and Nylorac

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO-scene change

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

DISCLAIMOR: I do not own. I only own Nylorac, Music, and Rose.

BEGIN CHAPTER

The next morning, Enzan and Nylorac went to Netto's house and dragged him out of bed. Then Netto dragged them to the amusement park.

"Where's Meiru-chan?" asked Lora. "Where's Laika?" asked Enzan. "They're at HQ, remember?" said Netto.

"Lets go on that roller coaster! It's called High Ride! It's the biggest and longest one they have here!" shouted Netto. "It's only ten in the morning!" protested Enzan and Lora. "So?"

No matter how much Enzan and Nylorac protested, they got dragged on to the ride.

While they waited, Nylorac, who sat on the right, looked at her black boots. She was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a dark blue vest with a blue skirt. She just stared at her black boots while Enzan, who sat in the middle, yelled at Netto.

"Plug-in." said a voice from the screen in front of them.

"Plug in, Rockman exe. Transmission!" yelled Netto excitedly.

"Plug in, Blues Transmission!" said Enzan as he gave a glare to Netto.

"Plug in, Music Transmission!" said Nylorac.

The ride started straight only for a second. It dropped in to a swirl. As the ride went on, the three noticed that that the ride had tons of swirls, drops, and hills, sharp turns, and more.

Down a hill Blues raised his arms. During a spin Music screamed and laughed for fun. When they went in a loop, Rockman screamed, loud.

In the real roller coaster, down the giant, big, final, and really, really tall hill, they waited in suspense.

Netto waited excitedly, Blues sat patiently, Enzan had a death grip on the safety bar, Music turned white, if navis can do that, Nylorac shut her eyes, while Rockman looked freaked out.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The roller coaster plunged down as Enzan, Rockman, Nylorac, and Music screamed and held on for dear life. Blues screamed and Netto laughed for fun.

After the ride, almost, everyone was freaked out.

"That was AWSOME!" yelled Netto.

"N-Netto-kun, please don't make me do that again, please!" said Rockman.

"I'm still shaking from the last hill." Said Enzan giving Netto a glare.

"It was some fun for one, I'll admit, but I don't think Enzan-sama liked it." Said Blues.

"M-me too. Just don't let me eat anything for half an hour," said Lora.

"Th-that was scary. I agree with Lora-sama." Said Music

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

At the Net Savior HQ, Meiru was helping Search with his sword skills.

"Battlechip sword slot-in!" A sword formed on Search's arm. He slashed at the Metool and deleted it. "Good job, you're getting the hang of it, Search." Said Meiru.

"Arigato, Meiru-san," said Search. Meiru wasn't going to correct him since he was going to forget anyway. "Lets try this," said Meiru as she held up three chips.

"Program Advance! Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword slot-in!"

"Beta Sword!" yelled Search as he deleted the 15 wolf viruses.

"We're in sync!" said Meiru.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Battlechip, canon slot-in!" A canon formed on Roll's arm. Roll shot the canon as it deleted a wolf virus. Right after that, she did a Heart Slash.

All of a sudden the system had 30 viruses. "Laika-kun the system overloaded!" said Roll. "It's not overloaded. I set it that way so we can try a program advance." Said Laika.

Roll sweatdropped. "Program Advance!" yelled Laika.

"Eko, Vulcan triple slot-in!"

"Mugen Vulcan!" yelled Roll as she deleted all the viruses.

"We're in sync!" yelled Roll.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

At the amusement park, it was around lunch time.

"Geez, I'm starved." said Netto.

"I'll buy lunch," said Enzan. "Hot dog for me!" yelled Netto. "And I'll have some fries," said Lora.

After Enzan bought the food and passed them out, they sat down at a table. Netto and Enzan sitting next to each other while Lora sat across from them.

"Oi, Enzan, why don't you have a hot dog, or something?" asked Netto.

"It is because it is unhealthy for you and I prefer salads." said Enzan. "I know!" yelled Netto as he jumped up and ran over to the guy selling food.

When he came back, he had another hot dog. "Netto, if you wanted another hot dog, you could've told us." said Nylorac. "It's not for me, and you wouldn't have done this. Here Enzan, eat it." said Netto.

"I don't want because it's bad for your health and I have a salad." said an annoyed Enzan. "It won't kill you to have one!" yelled Netto as he started shoving the hot dog in Enzan's mouth.

"Oi! Netto stop it!" Enzan managed to choke out. Netto kept on forcing Enzan to eat a hot dog.

Nylorac, Music, Blues, and Rockman all sweatdropped. Lora knew if she got to close, she would get caught in the problem….and bits of hot dog on her.

"Netto-kun, you should stop choking Enzan-san," said Rockman. "Netto-san, Enzan-sama is going to kill you," muttered Blues. "Is Enzan-san trying to punch him?" asked a worried Music.

Lora sweatdropped at the navis words, but what Music said seemed to be true. Enzan was trying to punch Netto while choking.

"Um… are they alright?" asked a girl that was about Saloma's age. She had brown eyes and was wearing a light pink dress that went to her knees and she wore white tennis shoes. Her long black hair fluttered a little in the wind.

"I don't think so," answered Lora. The girl sweatdropped. "I'm Nylorac, but you can call me Lora." "I'm Rose and I don't have a net navi." said the girl.

After Netto forced Enzan to finish the hot dog, which made the others sweatdrop even more, and finished lunch, they met Rose.

After Enzan had enough energy, which took two hours to get back, he said, "Hikari, you're dead!"

"Run Netto-kun!" shouted Rockman. "I am! I am!" screamed Netto. "He's in for it now," muttered Blues.

After they caught up, he grabbed his collar, pulled him up and gave him a piece of his mind…..literally.

They decided to go on the fairess wheel. Netto sat with Rose and Enzan sat with Lora. So Netto wouldn't get killed.

While Netto and Rose made jokes, Enzan and Lora, who had an exhausting day, might as well fall asleep.

"Today was crazy," said Lora. "At least this isn't like the "High Ride," said Enzan.

"Are you alright from the hot dog incident?" asked Lora. "Yeah, and at least Netto isn't here to be loud and stupid. His stupidity spreads," said Enzan.

Lora gave a light laugh. After the ride, they went home and went to bed.

END CHAPTER

Learn Japanese

Eko-lets go

Oi-hey

Arigato-thank you

Nylorac-chan's note: I don't know if I spelled them right. Tell me if I spelled it wrong

Arigato to Sam Hikari for reviewing.


	4. Net Agents and Related Tragedies

Chapter 4 Net Agents and Related Tragedies

DISCLAIMOR: I only own Nylorac (cause that's me), Music, and Rose, and the plot.

Nylorac-chan's note: The "Related Tragedies" part is because something happens to two characters that are later in this chapter reveled that are related. Even though something happens to two other characters that hurt…. a lot

BEGIN CHAPTER

The next morning they introduced Rose to Laika and Meiru. They decided to go rock climbing in the afternoon.

A few hours later……………………

Rose held on to Laika's waist on the back of his motorcycle. They were on their way to Rock World to go rock climbing indoors. Netto and Meiru were getting a ride from Enzan in his limo. Nylorac was also in the limo even though she was going with Enzan to HQ to get in sync after they dropped Netto and Meiru off.

As they went down the street, they saw a robber pointing a gun at a group of people outside a bank.

The six stopped in front of the bank. Netto, Enzan, Nylorac, Laika, and Meiru, who just became an official Net Savior the night before, got out their Net Savior IDs.

"Net Saviors!" yelled the five.

Rose got off of Laika's motorcycle and walked by the crowd slowly.

"Put the gun down, or I'll shoot," said Laika as he pulled out his gun.

The robber grabbed Rose and wrapped his arm around her neck and pointed his gun at her head.

"Shoot and the girl will get it," said the robber.

"Laika! Shoot, don't worry about me!" said Rose as she looked at him straight in the eye with her brown eyes.

When the robber was about to run, Black Rose swung in and grabbed Rose out of the way.

"Net Agent!" yelled Mysteriru as she arrested the robber.

"Where Net Agents are there's…." said Netto.

"Commander Beef," groaned Enzan.

"I've heard of him, but I find it weird that he has the name "Beef" and wears a fish helmet." said Lora.

"That is weird, but I never heard of him, since I live in Sharro." said Laika.

Rose just looked confused. "Their like Net Saviors except agents," explained Meiru.

It was the same way on the net except Rose didn't have a navi.

"Beeeef!" yelled Commander Beef.

"Commander Beef!" yelled Netto and Meiru.

Enzan groaned and Nylorac looked amused.

Laika just stared blankly. Rose thought it was a mad house.

After the Net Agents left to do a report, have everyone, except Laika, explain to Rose what and who Beef, Black Rose, and Mysteriru are, and got to Rock World, and rented the stuff, and said bye to Enzan and Lora, they got ready to start rock climbing.

"I bet I could beat you to the top, Laika!" yelled Netto.

"Netto you're so immature, but since I get a day off for once, I'll race you." replied Laika.

"Ready, set, eka!"

Netto and Laika started climbing.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Rose-san, are you okay?" asked Meiru.

"Hai, but that was a close call."

"Meiru-chan, can you keep a secret?" asked Rose. "Hai," replied Meiru.

"I'm Laika's little sister." said Rose.

"Y-you don't look even close to Laika," said Meiru thinking it was a joke. "Wait here," said Rose as she went into the restroom.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"You can go in front of me, Netto," said Laika, who was winning, about half way up. Netto went in front.

20 minutes later…………….

"I still beat you, Hikari." said Laika from the top.

"Okay, but how do we get down? I'm not climbing down." said Netto.

"You jump down, that's what the rope is for you baka!" yelled Laika, "What do you expect? An elevator?"

At the bottom……….

Meiru just got back from climbing halfway up by herself.

A girl that was Rose's age that had blue eyes and teal hair passed her shoulders walked up to Meiru and said, "Hi."

"R-Rose? How? Why? Y-your hair, your eyes? How?" stuttered Meiru.

"Who are you talking about?" asked the girl.

Meiru blushed from embarrassment, "Gomen-nasi.I thought you were someone else."

Meiru saw a flash at her face than heard, "You should've seen your face! You looked so funny when you thought I was someone else!" yelled the girl who Meiru figured to be Rose joking around.

When Meiru looked up she saw Rose holding a camera. "My black hair was a wig and my brown eyes were color contacts. I took while so I could hide the wig and contacts." said Rose.

"I haven't seen Laika and his dog Morazave as Rosesade since I was six and he was eight. Laika still needs to find this out." said Rose.

"Who's Rosesade?" asked Meiru.

"That's my real name. Not many people are named Rosesade, so I used the name Rose when I bought the wig and contacts." said Rose

"I wonder how Morazave has been?" asked Rosesade.

"He's been fine and Laika has been great," said Meiru.

All of a sudden they heard a scream. When Rosesade and Meiru looked over, their faces paled.

"You spoke too soon, Meiru," said Rosesade as she pulled the wig and contacts from her big pockets and put them on, becoming Rose.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCCOCO

Enzan, Nylorac, Blues, and Music practiced all in one room.

Blues and Music came into the room thanks to the dimensional area room.

"If our bonds are strong enough, than a program advance can break this dimensional area," said Enzan, "Do you want to try that?" "Hai," replied Music, Blues, and Nylorac.

"We'll be the most in sync of them all!" yelled Music.

After they figured what battlechips they could give each other so they could have the same folder, they started.

"Battlechip Long Blade slot-in!" said Enzan.

"Battlechip Wide Blade slot-in!" said Lora at the same time as Enzan.

Music's and Blues' arm formed into a Wide and Long Blade.

"Lets try that again," said Lora.

"Battlechip Fire Sword," said Enzan.

"Battlechip Aqua Sword," said Lora.

"Slot-in!" they both yelled as they slotted in the opposite chips.

Blues and Music sweatdroppped at their NetOps attempt to slot-in the same chips, same time.

"Okay…" said Enzan and Lora at the same time as they sweatdropped.

After a few hours of doing the same thing, they got it right.

"Battlechip Neo Variable Sword slot-in!" said Enzan and Lora exactly at the same time.

After half an hour of getting it right, they wanted to see what would happen if they did cross fusion with Blues and Music in the real world. When they were all in sync.

"Ready Blues?" asked Enzan. "Hai Enzan-sama," said Blues.

"Ready Music?" asked Lora. "Hai Lora-sama," said Music.

"Syncro Chip slot-in!" said Enzan and Lora at the same time. They slotted in the Syncro Chips in at the same time also.

"CROSS FUSION!" yelled the four.

All of a sudden, Music and Blues went back into the Cyber World.

"Wait! We appeared in a link between PETs!" shouted Blues and Music at the same time, but it was too late the cross fusion started slowly as Blues and Music returned to the wrong PETs. Music to Enzan's and Blues to Lora's.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Enzan, Music, Blues, and Nylorac in pain.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Rose and Meiru ran to where the scream was heard and saw………Laika.

"Laika! Netto what happened?" asked Rose. "I saw Laika fall from the top. I wonder if he fell too fast to use his rope?" said Netto.

"Laika-kun is in training and one thing he learned was to think fast. He would've used the rope in time." said Rose. Netto gave her a questioning look.

"Someone cut Laika-san's rope then pushed him. Then they jumped out the window. Laika-san will need to go to the hospital. I already called emergency." said Searchman.

"Alright one of you kids can ride in the ambulance with him," said a paramedic.

"I will," said Rose and Netto at the same time. Netto gave Rose another questioning look then said, "You can go Rose-san." Rose went into the ambulance.

"I think Rose-san likes Laika," said Netto.

"N-no, she doesn't. She just doesn't." said Meiru quietly. Netto gave another questioning look.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

After the painful cross fusion ended, two purple cross fusion navis stood there. It had black and white hair, one color on each side.

The shorter purple one had dress armor (like Roll), spikes from the boots (like Blues and Music), it had an MP3 attached to it's wrist with the earphones in her hand, on the icon was Enzan's thunderbolt, that was red, with a light blue music note in the middle of the red thunderbolt, the back round was purple, she had a visor over her eyes that was dark purple. She also had a light blue cape, red wire-like thing wrapped around her arms, legs, and body. In her other hand, was a light blue Music Blade.

The second cross fused person also had purple armor. It had purple armor, with spikes from his boots (like Blues and Music), he had red sparks on one hand, and in the other hand was a red Blues Blade. The icon was the same except for the back round. Instead of a purple back round, he had a dark purple back round. His visor was black instead dark purple. He had a red cape, and light blue wire-like things around his arms, legs, and body. He and the other cross fused person was breathing heavily.

"E-Enzan, we cross fused with Blues and Music." said Nylorac who sunk to her knees.

"Th-that's because we were in between PETs then went to the wrong PETs." said Blues. They could hear Music breathing heavily in the back round.

"L-lets try a program advance," said Enzan. "We have new powers," said Music, "I have a Music Blade instead of a Music sword, and MP3 Advance. I use it to get an upgrade."

"I have a Blues Blade instead of a Blues Sword and Blues Sparks that are kind of like Forte's Darkness Overload, but its red." said Blues.

"Lets try a new and exclusive Program Advance for us," said Nylorac. "We don't need battlechips for this. Our default weapons are really strong and can be used for a program advance." said Enzan.

"We'll need to borrow each others power," said Blues as FCF (Fused Cross Fusion) Enzan and Lora raised one of their arms and touched them together.

"PROGRAM ADVANCE!" they yelled.

"Blues Blade! Blues Spark!" yelled Enzan.

"Music Blade! MP3 Advance!" yelled Nylorac.

"CROSS BLADE!" the four yelled.

It was a big purple blade that had purple sparks running across its surface.

It was on FCF Enzan's and Lora's arm as they slashed it.

After they slashed it across the dimensional area room, the dimensional area collapsed.

The FCF fell apart as Enzan and Nylorac fell to the ground unconscious, same with Blues and Music inside the connected PETs.

"Take them to the hospital!" yelled Mejin as some paramedics carried them into an ambulance on a stretcher.

END CHAPTER

Nylorac-chan's Note: Hope you enjoy it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Music's Note: Oooowwwwww. Itai that hurt.

Learn Japanese

Eka-go

Hai-yes

Baka-idiot or jerk

Gomen-nasi-I'm sorry


	5. Hospital Stories

Chapter 5 Hospital Stories

DISCLAIMOR: Nylorac-chan doesn't own. She only own Music, me, and, herself. Music would say "so don't sue us or you're getting a piece of my mind" but she can't say that because if you read the last chapter than you'd know. I'm Rose and I'm doing the disclaimer because if you read the last chapter, you'd know what happened to them.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO-scene change

BEGIN CHAPTER

After they were all taken to the hospital, the next morning Rose came to visit Laika.

Meiru came in and said, "I'm going with Netto to HQ, do you want to come?" "No," Rose replied as she pulled off her wig and contacts.

"Do you where Enzan and Lora are? None of us has seen them since yesterday, and who are you?" asked Netto from the doorway pointing to Rose. "I-I'm a nurse. My name is Linda." lied Rose.

"Oh, Meiru, do you know?" asked Netto. "No and we should get going. I'll meet you there in a minute," said Meiru. "OK," said Netto as he left.

"That's weird. None of us have seen Lora or Enzan since yesterday. Do you think something happened?" asked Meiru. Rosesade shrugged. "Well see you, hope Laika gets better. Having broke his right arm and leg and getting his head whammed on the ground must be painful," said Meiru as she left.

As Meiru left, Rosesade decided to go buy a get well gift for Laika. When Rosesade got to the gift shop, she saw Mejin talking to a nurse. She had met him the previous night.

"Konniechiwa, Mejin," said Rosesade as she stepped next to him. "Hello Rosesade." said Mejin. "What happened to Enzan-kun and Nylorac-chan? No one heard from them since yesterday."

"Wait a minute," said Mejin as he turned to the nurse. "I'm from the Net Savior HQ," said Mejin as he showed his ID for a second, "I need you to tell me where Iuujin Enzan's and Nylorac Summer's rooms are. We need to see them because of something they discovered last night." said Mejin as he followed the nurse to their rooms.

Rosesade was shocked to see what was inside the room. She followed Mejin unnoticed and went inside the room that was a floor down from Laika's.

She saw in one room an unconscious Enzan with a bandaged around his head. On the screen, was Blues who she thought was unconscious, because of his visor, around him was the program that spun around a navi when they were badly damaged. Rosesade saw he was slightly purple. His PET was on the side table by Enzan's bed.

"Are you a nurse?" asked a voice. Rosesade looked to see Blues still in the program. "Blues?" asked Rosesade. "How do you know my name?" asked Blues. Rosesade's face paled. "T-that's because I'm Rose," she replied looking at Blues.

Blues raised an eyebrow behind his visor. Rosesade pulled her wig and contacts on. "Oh," said Blues.

"Doesn't that program deactivate when it knows you're awake?" asked Rose as she pulled her wig and contacts off. "I'm supposed to be in here until I fully recover," said Blues. Rosesade could tell he hated being in the program.

Rosesade walked over to the side table and picked up Enzan's red PET. She typed in a few commands and Blues returned to his PET. "How'd you do that?" asked Blues. "Since I don't have a navi, I learned some code breaking and now I can hack almost anything, but I can't take you out of the program." said Rosesade. "Wow," said Blues.

"Do you want to go back to where I'm staying?" asked Rosesade. "What happened that you needed to go to the hospital?" said Blues.

"Oh, it's not me. Laika fell when someone cut his rope when we went rock climbing.I'm just staying with him until he recovers." said Rosesade. "If you will let me, do you like Laika-san?" asked Blues.

Rosesade's face paled. "N-no, I don't. Laika is my older brother. He's 16 and I'm 14." said Rosesade. "Oh," said Blues, Rosesade could tell that he was surprised, but he tried to hide it.

"So, would you like to go to Laika's room so you won't be bored while you wait for Enzan to wake up?" "If you don't mind than yes." replied Blues.

"Plug in Blues Transmission!" said Rosesade as she plugged Blues in even though he was still in the program. "After I type in some commands, you should appear in a computer in Laika's room." said Rosesade.

15 minutes later

"Blues?" said Rosesade. "Over here Rose-san," said Blues. "You can call me Rosesade if you want." "So why are you and Enzan-kun in the hospital?" asked Rosesade as she transferred Blues to the big screen on the wall.

"Enzan-sama and Lora-san wanted to see what would happen if they tried cross fusion while Music and I were in the real world. They were in full sync when they slotted the chip in at the same time.

Music and I returned to a link between PETs. So when cross fusion started, it drained their energy a lot since they had to cross fuse with two navis. Right before the cross fusion started, Music and I returned to the wrong PET.

She returned to Enzan-sama's and I returned to Lora-san's. Since she is light blue and I am red, the cross fusion was purple," said Blues as he did his best to pull up a picture of his purple armor.

"So where is Nylorac?" asked Rosesade. "She is in the room next to Enzan-sama." replied Blues. "Are you and Music okay?" asked Rosesade.

"That kind of cross fusion was never done before. It took a lot effort. I just woke up half an hour ago," said Blues. "I'm not sure about Music. If you don't mind, can we go see if Music is okay?" asked Blues.

"I don't mind at all, but how do I take you with me? If I transfer you around by hacking too much, their going to notice something," said Rosesade.

"Is Searchman here?" asked Blues. "Oh, lets' see." They looked for Laika's PET and found it on Laika's pillow. Rosesade activated it.

"Laika-san?" asked Searchman. Search looked confused when he saw Rosesade. "Where's Laika-san?" he asked. "Don't worry, I'm his sister. I was Rose, but that was just a wig and contacts." "I see you have a big resemblance to Laika-san and I also see the wig in your pockets, so I believe you," said Search.

"Can I use your PET while Laika is asleep? I don't want to use Enzan-kun's without asking. You can come with us if you want. I just need something to carry Blues in because I don't have a PET." said Rosesade.

"Hai, Rosesade-san." replied Searchman. After Rosesade loaded Blues to Search's PET, they went to Lora's room.

When she saw the coast was clear she ran into Lora's room.

Like Enzan's room, Lora was unconscious with Music on the screen on the wall.

Music was also slightly purple with the spinning program around her. Rosesade could not tell if she was awake or not, because of her visor. "Music, are you okay?" asked Blues. Rosesade thought he was seeing if she was awake. "I'm just bored and really sore. Hey! How'd you get out of the screen?" asked Music.

"Rosesade-san can hack through many things," said Blues, "Do you want to come with us while Lora-san recovers? We're using Searchman's PET." "I thought that was Rosesade's PET. And why is Laika here, and who is Rosesade?" asked Music.

After they explained about Laika, who Rosesade was, and loaded Music (who was still in the program) on to Laika's PET, they headed to the lobby.

"What did you look like when you fused cross fusion?" asked Search. Music and Blues had little arm room so it was hard, but they managed to show a picture of their FCF armor.

"We're here," said Rosesade as she held the PET screen toward the shop. "Why are we at a gift shop?" asked Searchman.

"We're probably buying get well presents for Laika-san, Enzan-san and Lora-sama!" yelled Music happily. Blues shuddered, "I've gone shopping with female navis before, I think I'll stay behind." "Come on Blues, you can buy a gift for Enzan if you want." said Music.

"We could go to the mall if you don't mind guys," said Rosesade. "I don't mind at all!" said Music. "I'll go if you want me to," said Search. "Fine, just don't make me wear any fashion chips," muttered Blues.

Blues called for a limo and explained about Rosesade, than they went to the mall.

"Are you sure that Enzan-kun won't mind that I'm using his limo?" asked Rosesade.

"They listen to me when Enzan-sama is not there," said Blues as they got to the mall.

When they got to a small shop that was one of Rosesade's favorite, Rosesade plugged Search in.

"Plug in Searchman Transmission!"

"Can you plug me in? I brought my own zenny, Lora-sama said that we should have our own zenny." said Music.

"Gomay, but you and Blues can't really do much when you're in the program," said Rosesade.

"I really wanted to buy something for Lora-sama," muttered Music.

"What's that around your neck?" asked Blues.

Music looked to see a black string with Blues' symbol at the end. It was half way between her neck and her icon.

"There's one around your neck, too," said Music as she touched her necklace. Blues looked to see the same necklace except with Music's symbol. Music pressed her hand on the necklace. Blues pressed like it was a button. All of a sudden, the necklaces flashed and moved to their arm. The spinning program stopped and disappeared. The necklaces flashed and took form of MP3 Advance and Blues Spark. Music pressed PLAY on the MP3 Advance. Blues wrapped his hand around the Blues Spark. Once they did that, the flash covered their bodies.

After the flash died down, the fused Blues and Music was standing there. "Hey! The spinning program's gone!" yelled B Music. "Does that mean we can go shopping," asked M Blues (Music) hoping that it was a no. "Hai!" said B Music (Blues) happily. "Rosesade-san, can you plug Blues and me in?" asked B Music, "The program is gone…." said B Music.

Rosesade gave a sigh, "Fine,"

"Plug in Music Transmission!"

"Plug in Blues Transmission!"

When they were plugged in, they found Search looking confused while wondering the cyber mall. "Oi! Search!" yelled M Blues. "Nani? Blues! Is that you in your fuse armor?" asked Search. "Hai!" said B Music.

"Lets go buy a present for our NetOps!" yelled B Music.

M Blues went to Numberman's chip shop.

"Would you like to buy anything?" asked Numberman.

"Could you make this into a battlechip? Label it "Blues Spark," said M Blues as he handed a bit of his Blues Spark to Numberman.

After it was labeled, M Blues went to walk around Net City while waiting for Numberman to make the battlechip.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Search walked around Net City as he thought of what to do. "Oi! Searchman!" yelled Knightman. "Knightman, how are you?" asked Search.

"I'm wonderful. Pride-sama wishes to know what Laika-san's address in Densan." said Knightman. "How do you know Laika-san is Densan?" asked Search. "Pride-sama has her ways," said Knightman.

"Laika-san is in the Densan Hospital. In room 549. Enzan-san is in room 453. Lora-san is in room 452." finished Search. "Pride-sama has a present for Laika-san. She sent it to Densan a week ago. All she needs is the address." said Knightman.

"What is the present for?" asked Search. Knightman shrugged. "Have whoever took you here pick it up at the post office." said Knightman. "Arigato, Knightman. Say konniechiwa to Princess Pride for Laika-san and I," said Search.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

B Music was skipping around happily in the cyber mall.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Rosesade was looking for a get well present for Laika in the small shop.

"I know!" said Rosesade after a while as she ran out of the store.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Arigato," said M Blues as he got the battlechip Blues Spark.

He touched the spike on the top of his head then slotted in the Blues Spark, to where he kept his secret battlechip storage.

He logged out since he was feeling tired.

He figured that "M Blues" would only last an hour because he hadn't gotten use to the fuse armor.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Search sat in his PET being bored as Blues came in and collapsed. The spinning program appeared and started rotating around the unconscious Blues.

Search sighed, he figured that cross armor Blues would get tired because he wasn't use to the effort to keep the power for more than one hour.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"I'll take these five," said B Music as she bought five fashion chips.

"What should I buy for Lora-sama?" asked B Music to herself as her inner self sweatdropped. She went to Numberman and told him to make her MP3 Advance a battlechip.

After she got the MP3 Advance back, she slipped it into the folds of her red ribbon on her waist

She went to back to Search's PET and collapsed. Like Blues, she couldn't take the effort of being B Music for more than one hour. Search sighed as the spinning program activated and started spinning around the unconscious Music.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Rosesade walked to Salmona's flower shop.

"Konniechiwa, how may I help you?" Salmona asked.

"I'm looking for some flowers for a get well present for my older brother." said Rosesade.

"Oh, I had some new ones today. Would you like those?" said Salmona as she pointed to a bundle of colorful flowers.

"Okay, I'll take those, and I'll buy some green flowers, too." said Rosesade as she paid for the flowers.

After that she bought two balloons that had a digital back round that said 'Get Well Soon.'

On the other balloon was just plain green, in dark green, it said 'Get Well Soon.'

Then she left to go back to the hospital.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

In room 453, Enzan's room, he was just laying there.

He slowly opened his eyes as he took in of where he was.

The last thing he remembered was cross fusing with Blues and Music, then collapsing.

He sat up as he realized he was in a hospital.

It hurt too much so he lay back down.

"Blues…." He said in almost a whisper.

He looked over to the side table and saw the big screen and his PET.

He brought his hand up to pick up his PET. When he saw his hand he was surprised to see a bandage around his arm.

He grabbed his PET, almost dropping it three times, and pressed the icon to activate it.

Blues didn't appear. Instead a note that Blues typed before he left appeared.

Enzan-sama, gomen-nasi if you are upset with me.

Rosesade-san has taken me to the mall with Music and Searchman.

Laika-san fell when rock climbing, so Rosesade-san is staying with him until he recovers.

We are using your limo if you do not mind. You will meet Rosesade when you recover.

I hope you recover soon, Enzan-sama.

Your Net Navi,

Blues.

"Who is this Rosesade?" muttered Enzan to himself. "How can Music, Searchman, and Blues trust her?" he muttered.

Enzan looked around the room and saw he had a bandage on his left arm. His legs felt really sore. So sore that he didn't have the energy to move them at all. He raised his right hand to his head and felt a bandage wrapped around his head. He also felt one on his waist.

Enzan remembered that he had downloaded a book to his PET so he wouldn't get bored when on airplane trips.

He looked in the PET files and found a video he had never seen before. He turned on the video. This is what he saw.

He saw his face close up as a voice said, "Enzan, put my PET down."

"Enzan, please be careful around my paints. These are permanent paints." said a woman with long jet black hair.

--

"Mother…." whispered Enzan as he saw himself as a two year old.

--

"Gomen-nasi mama," said Enzan. "Gomay Iuujin-san, Bluez." said a girl. Enzan forgot that he could speak well at two years old, but he didn't recognize the girl with a red bow in her hair.

Two year old Enzan ran around the room laughing as a girl with black hair ran with him also laughing as his mother painted.

--

Enzan saw at the time he had black hair.

--

"Iuujin-san, your son is very active," said a voice that could not be seen. "Blues, please just call me Iuujin-chan. He won't understand until he is older." said his mother quietly.

"It is too bad that you will be put in the hospital tomorrow because of your cancer." said Blues.

"There is no treatment for this cancer," she said sadly as she put her paint brush down, "When I die, I will arrange for you to be given to Enzan." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I won't let Shuysekei turn you into a servant navi or delete you. I've had you since Enzan was born. It isn't for long, but you are really important to me," said his mother as the screen was hugged.

--

The screen was put down.

--

"Enzan! Nyl! Watch out!" yelled his mother as he watched himself and "Nyl" run into a shelf. "Itai…. Mama, that shelf hit me." Said Enzan as he sat there looking upset, Nyl sat next to him since she ran into him when he ran into a shelf. She looked upset too.

A can of permanent white paint fell from a high shelf as it was headed for Nyl. "Nyl!" yelled Enzan as he pushed her out of the way. The can of white paint fell and some of the paint spilled on the end of Nyl's hair. Most of the paint spilled all over Enzan's hair as his mother ran to them as the paint can fell and hit them both on the head.

"Itai…" said Nyl softly as she lost conscious. "Mama, that paint can hit Nyl-chan. It hit her a lot harder." said Enzan softly.

--

After Enzan and Nyl was taken to the doctor, with a banged around their heads.

--

"Enzan I am going to die soon," said his mother softly.

"Y-you mean like Nyl's otau-san?" asked Enzan who had full attention. Nyl woke up at the mention of her father.

"Yes, and when I die, you will have Blues." She said softly.

"Mama, I don't want you to go away,"

"It's okay Enzan. I'll always be with you." She said as she lost conscious in the limo.

"Mama!" yelled Enzan.

--

Enzan watched himself and Nyl as he told the driver to go to the hospital. After awhile of watching himself and Nyl talk to Blues, a nurse and Shuyseskei came out of the room.

--

"Enzan…. Your mother died." said his father.

"Enzan-sama…I am rightfully yours." said Blues, "she died only two months after your 2nd birthday." He muttered.

"Blues…" choked Enzan as he started to cry.

Shuysekei and the nurse started to walk away. The nurse went into a room as Enzan's father walked on.

"Don't worry Enzan. At least you have your father. I was going to tell you, but my mama died lass week.

I just found out this moning." said Nyl in a little kid voice.

Nyl walked up to Shuysekei and said in her best voice as an adult, "You should be there to comfort Enzan!"

"You do not tell me what to do! You are a child. Your parents will hear of this!" said Shuysekei even though he was surprised at how well that Nyl could talk. Even though he had only seen her twice.

"Enzan is your son! I am his best friend! I will comfort him as a friend, but you should be there for him! You can't tell my parents, because they are dead!" yelled Nyl. She could feel tears in her eyes.

"You are a bad for a father! Razal, my navi talked to one of your servant navis and it said you were planning to make Enzan your vice president of IPC. It said that if you can't find use for Enzan, than you'll send him to an orphanage!"

--

Enzan realized that Nyl was holding his PET as he watched. All of a sudden, the video stopped.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Lora groaned as she opened her eyes.

She looked around the room and realized she was in a hospital room.

After the Fused Cross Fusion, she remembered that she passed out.

She looked over to her PET. "Music?" she whispered.

She grabbed her PET, after almost dropping it a few times, and saw that there was a cast around her left arm, a banged around her head, and her legs were so sore she couldn't even move them. She had a major headache.

She pressed her icon expecting to see Music, but instead, she saw a note that Music seemed to have struggle writing. Even though it was neat handwriting.

Lora-sama, Rosesade is taking Searchman, Blues, and I to the mall.

I'm going to buy something for you.

Blues had some trouble writing a letter like this too.

You will meet Rosesade soon. Don't worry, she is not a stranger.

We are in that spinning program, so that's why we have trouble writing these letters.

Gomen-nasi if you are upset with me Lora-sama.

Yours Truly, Your Net Navi

Music

(P.S. I could barely write this without laughing! I'm so formal. LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL!!!!!!!!

Lora gave a chuckle as shut her eyes for a while.

After a few hours of sleeping, she woke up without a headache.

She suddenly remembered things about her past.

"That rotten bastard!" muttered Lora under her breath.

END CHAPTER

Wow, this is a 11 page chapter. I'M BACK!

QUESTIONS YOU PROBABLY WANT ANSWERS TO

WHAT DOES LORA REMEMBER?

WHO IS THIS "NYL" GIRL THAT ENZAN DOES NOT REMEMBER?

WHAT HAPPENED TO NYL AFTER SHUYSEKEI SHUT OFF THE PET?

WHO IS RAZAL?

WILL ENZAN BLOW HIS TOP WHEN HE SEES ROSESADE IN HIS LIMO?

HOW WILL THE MEETING WITH ROSESADE GO?

Nylorac-chan's note: If you have any more questions, review or email me to ask about them.

If you have some ideas, go ahead and tell me. If your idea is put in or changed slightly, I'll tell about it in NYLORAC-CHAN'S NOTE I don't know if I spelled these right.

Learn Japanese

Konniechiwa-Hello

Hai-Yes

Gomay or Gomen-sorry (I don't know which spelling)

Arigato-Thank You

Baka-jerk or idiot

Otau-san-Father

Oi-Hey

Gomen-nasi-I'm Sorry

KEEP IT ROLLING IN

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	6. To School and New Net Agent

Chapter 6 Getting Dragged To School and the New Net Agent

Nylorac-chan's Note: DISCLAIMOR: Nor I or Music own any official Rockman characters. I only own Nylorac because that is me, Music my net navi, and Rosesade/Rose who I randomly created. In this chapter are Zoey and Abrie. They belong to my friends from school.

Please Read and Review

Yours Truly, the author, Nylorac-chan.

Music's Note: Lora-sama is feeling formal right now. As she said she does not own, such a pity, aw dang it I'm catching on…

We will start saying instead of Nylorac, we will go with Lora.

If you start realizing something fishy about that, it is that if you realize something about it, due to the last chapter, it will ruin the plot. So…

READ AND REVIEW From Music

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO-scene change

BEGIN CHAPTER

After Meiru and Netto returned from the Sync training, Lora and Enzan were still in the hospital, but they had to go to Sci-lab for a check up everyday. They could go where they wanted, and Laika, but they would have to tell Sci-lab.

The next morning, Meiru woke up super early.

After she got ready for school, she went to wake Netto up.

"NETTO!" Meiru yelled.

"Ah! Nani?" said Netto as he stood up now fully awake.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Ohayo Netto! Get ready for school." said Meiru.

"Eh?! Meiru are you crazy? It's almost 6am!" yelled Netto.

"I know. I wanted to take Lora-chan to school with us today.

The check up might take a while, so I wanted to wake you up early." said Meiru.

When Netto was ready, they went to Densan City. Then they went to Densan Hospital.

When they got to room 452, they went in.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCCOCOCOCOCO

"We would like you to become a net agent." said Beef.

"Hai. I'll become a net agent." said the person.

"If you have a navi, we need you to have a trained one. So here it is." said Mysteriyu as she handed a PET with a yellow thunderbolt that went diagonal. In the center was a red rose.

"Just fill out the information here," said Black Rose as she handed the person a sheet of paper.

Net Agent Name:

Net Navi:

Costume:

Birth Country:

Gender:

Can you do Cross Fusion?

Signature approval:

The person filled out the information.

Net Agent Name: Midnight

Net Navi: Razal

Costume: Black long sleeve dress that goes to the knee, a no sleeve sweatshirt with a hood, black boots, and a mask that covers only the space around the eye. Can be found in fancy rich parties, and white gloves. Blue cape

Birth Country: Creamland

Gender: Female/ girl/woman

Can you do Cross Fusion? No, but I would like to.

Signature Approval: Commander Beef

Mysteriyu

Black Rose

The net agents signed for the fourth.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Lora-chan let's go to school! You can't lay in bed all day!" said Meiru as Lora gave her a blank and obvious stare.

"Meiru-chan, I'm supposed to stay in bed. You heard the news from Mejin. I know you did." said Lora as Music gave her the battlechip MP3 Advance.

"Arigato Music! Looks like you live up to your promise. You must hate that program, huh?" asked Lora.

"I HATE it in here it's so boring." She replied.

"Well I guess I should go with you guys, it is boring, and I need to go to Kluxcio before we go." Lora said.

After Lora shooed them out so she could change into a loose short sleeve light blue dress that went half past her knees, she sat down and told them to come in.

"Why are you taking forever on your hair?" asked Netto.

"I want these bandages around my head to not show." She said as she covered them up.

She pulled on black boots and winced as she put them on. "What's wrong?" asked Meiru.

"You do realize both me and Enzan has banged legs because it hurt to much to move them, but I want to hide mine. You guys will have to push me in a wheelchair." said Lora as she sat down in a wheelchair.

After Lora grabbed a red backpack, they headed off to Sci-lab.

There they saw Enzan in a wheelchair with a banged head and left arm and legs. He had his usual clothes on, except for that he wore no shoes.

"Why are you not wearing shoes, Enzan?" asked Netto.

"Because my feet will hurt, Hikari. Didn't Lora explain this to you?"

"She did, but I find it odd." said Netto.

After the check up and test they went through, Enzan went back to the hospital where they set up a room where he and Laika could get in sync.

Lora was pushed to school. After they told Mariko-sensi about Lora, they went to hang out outside, since there was 25 minutes until school started.

"Is this what you guys do before school? I wish I would come early more often than!" said Netto.

"Lora-chan you may be pretty, but people in wheelchairs are always easy to beat!" said Dekao as he recognized Lora.

"I'm sorry you think that way you fat, stupid, baka! I'm like Music, give me a challenge or insult, than I'll beat it!" yelled Lora as she whipped out her PET from her backpack.

Students gathered around to watch.

"Who do you think will win?" asked one student.

"Probably Dekao. Like a girl in a wheelchair could beat him!" snickered another.

"Like he would let her!" said another

"Plug in Gutsman Transmission!"

"When I'm done whipping the floor with you I'll show you my secret." said Lora as she winked.

"Plug in Music Transmission!"

Gutsman stood there, ready to face a navi that he forgot what she looked like.

Music, with the spinning program around her, appeared.

BATTLE START

"MP3 Advance! Slot-in!" Lora slotted it in quickly.

The program around Music disappeared and Music became B Music or Busic. This time she had a purple bow around her waist and the ribbon by her head with a spike on top.

Lora seemed to relax as she sat back.

"Battlechip Guts Hammer slot-in!"

Gutsman attacked.

When he was inches away from Busic, she jumped.

"Battlechip Neo Variable Sword slot-in!"

"Sonic Boom!" said B Music as she made the attack. She got a hit.

Gutsman jumped toward her swinging his fist.

When he was close enough he swung and B Music ducked.

"Ribbon Wrap!" yelled B Music as the ribbon on her head grew long and wrapped Gutsman.

After that it went back to normal.

"Music Blade!" yelled B Music.

She jumped right to Gutsman. She got close than slashed him right across the icon, which forced him to plug out.

She plugged out Music and activated the program as she took the MP3 Advance out.

"That does a lot," she muttered.

A lot of the students were really surprised.

"Here's one thing, this. It helps me get the combination of Blues and Music power." said Lora as she held up the MP3 Advance. "I only had to slot-in one chip after the MP3 Advance."

"Another thing is this." said Lora as she showed her Net Savior ID.

"Wow!" said a bunch of students.

(Ding Dong Ding Dong)

"We better get to class," said Meiru.

When class started, they introduced Lora.

"Class, this is Lora Summers from Netopidia." said Mariko-sensi.

"Why don't you tell a little about yourself?" said Marko-sensi.

"My name is Lora Summers. I net battled Dekao this morning and totally beat him.

I'm supposed to be in 6th grade, and this is a 5th grade class, but I'm in 10th grade. Second year of high school.

This is Music," she said as she showed Music.

"Can she sit next to me?" asked Dekao.

"Can she sit next to me? I'm her neighbor." Yaito said.

"You can sit behind Meiru, in front of Dekao, and next to Abrie and Iris (lolz).

Now let's get going with the lesson." said Mariko as she wrote the math on the board.

Netto…..

"Blah blah blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda yadda…….." that was what Netto heard of the math.

Netto was about to fall asleep when he was hit in the head by an eraser.

"Ow!" Netto yelled since was off guard.

"Netto-kun! What is so important that you had to interrupt my class for?" asked Mariko-sensi crossly.

"Gomen-nasi Mariko-sensi." Netto muttered.

"Now, back to math," Mariko continued.

"5x30=?" said Mariko, "Yes, Lora," said Mariko since only Iris', Meiru's, and Lora's hands were up, she decided to give Lora a chance even though she was in high school.

"150" said Lora. "Correct," said Mariko.

After more blah blahs and yadda yaddas. Netto fell asleep.

After about an hour Netto felt himself getting shook. "Eh?" Netto said quietly.

"Netto wake up. You don't want to get in trouble with Mariko-sensi," whispered Meiru.

Meiru……

"Abrie is from Netopdia, like you are." Meiru said to Lora as she turned to look at the front.

"Let's start math," said Mariko.

In the class network, Roll was looking through a fashion chip catalog and taking notes for Meiru at the same time.

"What are you looking at?" asked Rockman as he pixilated to Roll's desk HP.

"A fashion chip catalog," said Roll, "I want to get one of those visors that appear when you need them.

I don't want one like Blues and Music. Those are like almost permanent, you have to buy a program to take them off. It would still hurt a bit though." said Roll as she looked at a green visor that matched her eyes.

"The kind that of visor where you can't see their eyes are the permanent kind. The kind where you see their eyes is the kind that you can take off. Most of the time" said Roll as she wrote down the code for the green visor.

"How's Netto-kun doing?" asked Roll.

"Ow!" yelled Netto as Rock and Roll looked up to see Netto snap out of his light sleep by being hit by an eraser.

Rock and Roll sweatdropped as Mariko yelled at him. That turned out well," Rock said sarcastically, as Lora answered a problem.

"Netto wake up. You don't want to get in trouble with Mariko-sensi." said Meiru as she shook Netto.

'Kinda to late for the getting in trouble part' thought Meiru as Netto woke up and thanked her.

Lora……

"Abrie is from Netopdia like you are, she's twins with Zoey." said Meiru as she turned around to the front.

"Lora-chan?" asked Abrie.

"Abrie! I didn't know you and Zoey moved here." said Lora in English as Meiru gave her an odd look.

"I learned some Japanese when I moved here," said Abrie in English.

Abrie was a girl with long blonde hair (like Mary) she was wearing a pink sweat suit, pink T-shirt, pink skirt, and white tennis shoes.

Lora looked back and saw Zoey.

Zoey had hair like Abrie since they were twins. She wore a yellow and neon orange dress that went almost to her ankle. She wore sandals that were white and yellow.

After Lora answered a problem, she got a note from Abrie.

How have you been? Are you going to go here from now on? Do you have a navi? What's its name? What grade are you in?

From your old best friend,

Abrie

Lora chuckled at her excited friend's note.

She wrote back. Since she was in high school, she was used to using neat hand writing.

I'll answer them in order. Great, except for all bandages. No, just for today since Meiru and Hikari Netto dragged me here.

Yes. Music. 10th grade or second year of high school.

Lora

Abrie gave a weird look after reading the note.

"What bandages? You only have a cast around your left arm. You don't look like you have more than one cast or bandage." said Abrie as she looked at Lora to see if she had any more.

A note was tossed on to Lora's desk.

Abrie-chan can be clueless in class. I've seen her in class. I see your bandages, but I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. Mariko-sensi will hear you, so you shouldn't talk. Just pass notes. Your navi will take notes for sure.

You should pay attention though.

From Iris

Lora looked over at Iris and nodded. She whispered super quietly to Iris.

"You observe your surroundings very well Iris-chan, and thank you for not telling anyone," whispered Lora.

"Lora-chan! You, Abrie, and surprisingly Iris should pay attention!" yelled Mariko-sensi.

"Gomen-nasi Mariko-sensi," said the three as they paid attention to the book while Netto woke up and got yelled at, again.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Lunch time!" yelled Dekao.

"Don't yell in my ear, you baka!" yelled Lora.

After lunch, they went into the class room for recess since it started to rain.

"Oi, Netto! I bet I can beat you in a net battle." said Dekao.

"Plug in, Gutsman, Transmission!"

"I'll just beat you again!"

"Plug in, Rockman exe. Transmission!"

When they plugged in, they saw everyone's navi there, except for Music, Iris' navi, and the twin's navis.

Before they could start battling, everyone's navi who had plugged in was trapped in a cage. In the class room, the doors and window were locked.

"Oh no!" yelled Roll who was standing next to Rock and Gylde.

"No one plug in!" yelled Mariko as she calmed some people down.

"Plug in, Music, Transmission!"

"Why did you do that?! I said no one plug in!" yelled Mariko.

"This is why I plugged in," said Lora as she grabbed a battlechip and pressed a button on her PET.

Her Net Savior ID appeared.

"Net Savior!" yelled Lora and Music.

"Oh…." said Mariko.

"MP3 Advance slot-in!"

Music donned her fuse armor as the program around her stopped and closed up.

Beastman appeared.

"Beastman! What do you want?!" yelled B Music.

"Hikari Netto out of the way!" yelled Beastman as he slashed a program with his claws.

"What did you do?" yelled B Music as she felt some energy drain from the effort of Fuse Armor.

"Just look and see for yourself," said Beastman as B Music looked up.

Mariko-sensi's classroom was getting the air sucked out of it.

Everyone was freaked out except for Iris.

Beastman charged at Music. When he was close enough, he slashed.

He missed the first time, but slashed her in the stomach the second time.

Music screamed as she hit the floor.

"R-Ribbon Wrap!" yelled Music from the floor.

Her ribbons grew long as it wrapped around Beastman and squeezed him.

Her ribbons went back to normal as she got up.

"Music Blade!" yelled Music as she slashed Beastman.

Lora looked around her as she saw the twins, Yaito, Meiru, Dekao and Mariko unconscious because of the air.

Beastman slashed her five times in the chest, one of those times in the icon, forcing her to plug out.

After she plugged out, Lora fainted.

When hope seemed to be lost, the sound of glass breaking from the outside was heard.

The classroom was filled with air as a net agent jumped through the window.

It was a girl that had a long sleeve to the knee dress on. Over that, she had a sleeve less sweat shirt that had a zipper, the sweat shirt was white, her boots were black, and her hood was up while there was a mask that covered the eye space. She wore a blue cape that flew in the wind. Her white gloves had cuts with blood through them. In her right hand she held a kendo stick and in her left hand was a white, yellow, and green PET.

"Net Agent!" she yelled as she held up her PET with the ID.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

At the hospital things were going fine, sort of….

In the training room…..

"I'll work with guns, but sword types are better," said M Blues.

"What do you mean?! Gun types are better," said Search. They were going to practice in one room.

They had both used one sword/gun and were fighting about it.

"Blues, Searchman, stop fighting about this even though Blues is right," said Enzan from his wheelchair.

"Hai, Enzan-sama," said M Blues.

Laika just sat there since he could use both swords and guns.

"You suck at using swords, Searchman," said M Blues as Search had an anime vein pop.

"That's because they're stupid!" yelled Search as Laika started to get amused.

"What good of being a solider if you can't even use a sword?" asked M Blues with a smirk.

"At least I don't have long hair like a girl!" yelled Searchman.

M Blues had anime vein pop.

A ball of purple electricity formed in Blues' palm.

"Blues Spark!" yelled Blues as Enzan sweatdropped.

"No one makes fun Blues' hair and gets away with it," said Enzan with a chuckle.

Search dodged the blues spark by a foot.

"You afraid to show how ugly your eyes are? Is that why you have visor? Or do you not want people to know you actually have emotions other than stuck up?" said Search who thought of a comeback.

"Oi! I programmed that!" yelled Enzan.

"Let's netbattle!" declared Blues and Search at the same time.

Enzan and Laika sighed.

"Let's have it with no battlechips." said Search.

Laika and Enzan sighed, they had already gotten in sync with each others navi, but now they had to wait longer.

Blues punched Search in the side as Search did the same.

Search shot the scope gun as Blues reflected it off with his Blues Blade as it bounced toward Search and hit him.

Blues jumped toward Search and threw his blade at Search. Search caught it between his hands then kicked Blues in the groin.

Blues and Search punched each other in the face at the same time.

Blues threw a punch with his right hand as Search caught it in his left hand.

Search threw a punch with his right hand only to have it caught with Blues' left hand.

"That's it," they both muttered at the same time.

"Blues Blade!"

"Search Satellite!"

The search satellite hit Blues the same time Blues slashed Search in his icon.

Blues and Searchman plugged out at the same time.

"We're in sync?" said Enzan as Search passed out and fuse armor disappeared as the program spun around Blues.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Midnight, you face Beastman while Black Rose and Mysteriyu help recover students and their navis. I will fix the air." said Beef.

"Plug in!" said the Net Agents at the same time.

"Sharkman!"

"Skullman!"

"Woodman!"

"Razal!"

"Transmission!" they yelled as four laser beams hit the plug in sensor.

Razal was a navi with white armor on her arms, brown armor on her chest, and green skirt armor. She had black boots that had green vines on them. She had a helmet like Roll, except she didn't have antennas and she had a light green visor over her eyes. On her back were two yellow thunderbolts that crossed each other.

Her symbol was one thunderbolt going diagonal on the right with a red rose in the middle.

"Thunder Arrow!" yelled Razal as she aimed then fired one thunderbolt from her back as it hit Beastman in the icon as he plugged out.

After everything was clear and school was canceled, Netto, Meiru, Lora, and their navis went to the hospital to drop off Lora.

After they did that, Netto and Meiru went home.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Enzan!" yelled Lora as she wheeled herself over to him.

After she told of what happened she got to the 'new net agent part.'

"There's a new agent. Her name was Midnight. I met her, but I didn't meet her navi.

I was unconscious when she plugged in." said Lora as Enzan got changed in the bathroom.

"The hospital said that we're sharing rooms, while Music and Blues get your old room." said Enzan as he wheeled out in his red PJs.

After Lora changed they went to bed.

END CHAPTER

I'm not sure if I spelled it right.

Learn Japanese

Nani-what

Ohayo-good morning

Hai-yes

Arigato-thank you

Kluxcio-scilab

Baka-idiot or jerk

Gomen-nasi-I'm sorry

Oi-hey

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Past Reveled

Chapter 7 Pasts Reveled

DISCLAIMOR: I only own Lora, Music, Rose/Rosesade, Midnight, Razal, and who ever Nyl is.

Music: Don't sue or you're getting a piece of my mind.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

BEGIN CHAPTER

The next morning Lora went to Scilab to get a check up with Enzan.

Then, after Enzan went back, Lora went to get in sync at HQ with Netto.

After that was done, she went back to the hospital.

"Lora-sama, Laika-san is here. Do you want to meet Rosesade?" asked Music as they got to their room.

"Sure, let's invite Enzan and Blues." said Lora.

"Invite Blues and I where?" asked Enzan.

"To go meet Rosesade. She's the one who took Blues, Music, and Search to the mall." said Lora.

"That reminds me," said Blues as he pulled out the Blues Spark and gave it to Enzan.

"Arigato, Blues," said Enzan as he placed it inside the first slot in his folder.

"Let's go meet this Rosesade," said Enzan as he boosted himself on to a wheelchair.

After they got to Laika's room, they saw Rose there.

"Here, Laika," said Rose as she gave the two balloons and bundle of flowers.

"A-arigato," said Laika.

"Laika-san, Princess Pride has sent a get well present for you." said Search.

"What is it?" asked Laika.

"Read the letter first, Knightman told me that when I saw him at the mall.

"OK," said Laika as he picked up the letter from the box. He started to read it quietly to himself, but could be heard.

Dear Laika,

The gift I'm giving you is not much. I heard about your fall. Are you alright?

I wanted to send a personal letter because I can't really send an e-mail without having somebody look at it.

I have a secret that I'll tell you about.

Do you remember your dear little sister? Rosesade? After she was put up for adoption, my parents adopted her. By the time she arrived in Creamland, my parents had died. So instead of becoming my sister, she was my best friend.

I do not know where she was born, but I'm pretty sure she is from Sharro, like you are. She saved my life when I was 11. She might have died, but I do not know. I should've told you, but now you know.

Well, you can open the gift now.

With Love,

Princess Pride

Laika looked at the box, and then he looked at Rose. He saw that her face had paled.

"What's wrong?" asked Laika as he sat up.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Rose quietly. Laika nodded.

"I-I'm Rosesade," said Rose as she took off the wig and contacts.

"You're Rosesade!" yelled two voices from the doorway.

Laika and Rosesade looked to see Enzan and Lora at the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Rosesade.

"Long enough to hear 'With Love, Princess Pride," said Lora. Laika blushed.

"Basically the letter," said Enzan.

"Well now that we met Rosesade and find out that there really is no Rose, open the box!" said Lora.

"Okay, but don't tell Netto, he's the only one that doesn't know, out of us," said Rosesade.

Laika opened the box.

Inside was a small written note and a hat that was just like Laika's, except it was white.

Rosesade picked up the note and read it aloud.

P.S. The second part of the gift will arrive shortly. From your favorite Princess, Princess Pride

Five minutes later a nurse came in and gave Laika five beautiful green flowers and a small note.

Enzan picked up the note and read it aloud.

Laika, I know you don't like mushy stuff, so I sent five green flowers that only grow twice a year in my garden. Their your favorite color. Call me sometimes,

With Love

Princess Pride

"Aaawwww!" said Lora.

Lora put the flowers in a vase and set it by Laika's bed.

"The flowers do look nice," said Laika.

Everyone stopped dead and stared at Laika.

"What?" asked Laika.

"Did you say what I think you just said?!" asked Enzan.

"That you think flowers look nice!" yelled Lora.

"These are nicer than the ones I bought you. I know you're serious and all, but you don't like flowers?" asked a confused Rosesade.

"Um… Rosesade how did you save Pride's life?" asked Laika.

"I'll tell you," said Rosesade.

FLASHBACK

A person was walking into Pride's room one night.

The person went into Pride's room and handcuffed her, and put a cloth over her mouth.

Pride woke up because of this and started kicking and a muffled scream.

The kidnapper pulled out a gun and clicked it.

That stopped Pride dead in her tracks.

The man shoved her out into the front of the palace.

Rosesade had seen them and ran as quickly and quietly as she could toward them.

With all her might she kicked him as he fell into the fountain.

She ran to Pride and took her pin from her hair and unlocked her even though she was 9. Pride took the cloth off.

The man shot his gun randomly since there was water in his eyes.

It was headed for Pride, so Rosesade pushed her, but got shot in the side.

Rosesade took her chances and punched the guy in the stomach.

He dropped his gun as Pride ran over and picked up the gun.

"Don't move! I know how to use this!" said Pride as she put her finger to the trigger.

After the guards came and arrested him, Rosesade was almost dead.

She was taken to the hospital, and then transported to Netopdia.

After she recovered, she was 12 when she moved to Elecopdia.

END FLASHBACK

"Wow," said the others.

"Well we better get going," said Enzan as he and Lora left.

"Laika… I haven't seen you since you were eight." said Rosesade as she hugged Laika.

In Enzan and Lora's room, they were talking about Midnight.

"Do you want to see who her navi is?" asked Enzan.

"Okay," said Lora.

Enzan went over to the computer and searched up Midnight the Net Agent.

"Her navi's name is……Razal." said Enzan.

Lora breathed in sharply.

"I-I want to show you something," said Enzan as he pulled out his PET.

"Nani?" asked Lora.

Enzan slowly started the video that he saw the day before.

After Lora saw the video, she just sat there. Enzan told Lora he did not remember who Nyl was for some reason.

Enzan could tell something was wrong.

"Lora is something wrong?" asked Enzan.

"It's nothing," said Lora quietly.

"Lets go see Midnight." said Enzan.

After they went to the Net Agent HQ, and after Enzan asked if Lora was okay a bunch of times, they found Midnight's office.

Enzan knocked. Instead Black Rose came out of the office and said, "Can I help you?"

"Do you know where Midnight is?" asked Enzan.

"Yes, our new agent is in her office getting her outfit on." said Black Rose.

"Why do you guys wear your costumes all the time, even when you're in the HQ?" asked Lora.

"Well if someone wants to ask one of us something, we don't want them to know who we are. We only take them off when we get home or when we're in the meeting room, except for Beef," said Black Rose as Midnight stepped out.

"I'll leave now," said Black Rose as she left.

"Midnight-san, do you know anyone with the name of Nyl?" asked Enzan.

"Enzan, what are you doing?" whispered Lora.

"Razal is the same name of Nyl's navi. She is also Midnight's navi. I want to find out what happened Nyl after my father shut the PET off." whispered Enzan.

"N-no, why do you ask?" said Midnight.

"Is your true identity a girl named Nyl?" asked Enzan.

"Even if you guessed right, I'm not telling." said Midnight.

"Gomen-nasi for taking up your time," said Enzan almost coldly.

Enzan and Lora left to go back to hospital.

When they got back Enzan asked for the 63rd time (Lora counted) "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Do you really want to know?" asked Lora in almost a whisper. Enzan nodded slowly.

"After your father shut off the PET, he gave you a shot to make sure you forgot that part when Nyl was hit.

He got rid of Razal to make sure that she wouldn't tell anyone, she ended up getting trained for being a Net Savior.

He gave a shot to Nyl to make sure she forgot everything before that moment." said Lora as she finished quietly.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Enzan.

"Th-that's because…….I'm Nyl," said Lora quietly.

Enzan just sat there, shocked, and jaw wide open.

After he recovered, which took 15 minutes, he said, "Can you tell me the whole story?" asked Enzan quietly as Lora boosted herself on to her bed. Enzan did the same.

"Let's watch the video first then I'll finish it," said Lora as she sat across from Enzan.

After they watched the video, Lora and Enzan were sitting there silently.

FLASHBACK

'Where am I?' wondered a confused two year old Nyl. She felt really sore after getting punched by Shuysekei.

The last thing she remembered was getting punched and then losing conscious.

She looked around, but found it pitch black, and too dark to see. She started to get scared.

She felt her arms tied behind her back, her legs tied together, and tape over her mouth.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Otau-san, what did you put in the trunk?" asked a two year old Enzan.

"Um… a briefcase," said Shuysekei nervously.

Enzan sat there thinking about what happened to Nyl. He knew his father knew that he was best friends with her.

It had been an hour since the incident.

"Otau-san? Where is Nyl-chan?" asked Enzan.

"She went home with her mother," said Shuysekei.

Enzan raised an eyebrow.

"Otau-san, Nyl's mama died lass, I mean, last week. What really happened?" asked Enzan.

Shuysekei paled, "How do you know? You know I don't like you to joke around, Enzan." said Shuysekei hoping it was a lie.

"Nyl-chan told me before you hit her," said Enzan as he realized what he had said.

Shuysekei pulled out a needle with a type of medicine in it.

"O-otau-san, w-what are you going to do?" asked a scared Enzan who started to back up, even though he could only go back to the limo door.

Shuysekei grabbed Enzan's arm and rolled up his light blue long sleeve up and stuck the needle into his arm.

Enzan screamed of pain as his father pulled out the needle.

Enzan could barely even see, but before he lost conscious, he asked weakly, "W-where's Nyl?"

"In the trunk, the reason I tell you this is because when you wake up, you won't remember who Nyl is," said his father, "I need you to be my vice president, and I need you to say yes, but it wouldn't help if you remember this," said Shuysekei as Enzan lost conscious.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Nyl heard Enzan scream and the confession of Shuysekei.

'I'm in the trunk!?' she thought as she start to kick and squirm.

After a few minutes, she heard a soft thump, as she fell asleep because of the lack of air.

She woke up about an hour later.

Nyl found that she was in a guest bedroom in Enzan's mansion.

She found the door was locked.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

The next morning, Nyl woke up to see Shuysekei standing over her.

"W-what are you going to do?" asked Nyl.

"I'm making sure you don't remember anything before this moment," said Shuysekei as he grabbed Nyl's arm with a death grip.

"Ow! You're gonna break my arm!" yelled Nyl hoping Enzan would hear her.

"If you think Enzan is going to hear that, you're wrong. He has a private tutor on the first in the living room.

You are in the guest bedroom on the third and top floor," said Shuysekei as he gave her a shot.

Nyl screamed in pain as Shuysekei clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Say good bye to your memories of the past!" said Shuysekei.

Nyl passed out as Shuysekei picked her up and put her in a suit case as he zipped it up, and carried it to the first floor. He grabbed her PET and turned it off before Razal could say or scream or go tell Blues anything.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

When Shuysekei came downstairs, Enzan's lesson was over.

"Otau-san, who screamed when you were upstairs in your office?" asked Enzan who had forgotten who Nyl was.

"Oh, I was watching a movie that a servant gave me," said Shuysekei.

Enzan raised an eyebrow, since he knew his father hated movies and said they were a waist of time.

"I'm going to a business trip in Netopdia," said Shuysekei as he grabbed another suitcase that was filled with clothes.

"Bye bye Otau-san," said Enzan as he waved.

Shuysekei left for the airport.

END FLASHBACK

"… and that would be the last time you would see me until now," finished Nylorac.

"The FCF must have opened your mind and you remembered that after you woke up," said Enzan.

"Yeah, and you must have remembered me after you first saw that video," said Nylorac.

"Did you get your name changed? I now remembered that I always called you Nyl. Except when I met you that day something told me that I had met you before," said Enzan.

"My real name had always been Nylorac. At the time everyone always called me Nyl like some people call me Lora now," said Nylorac, "I guess only really close friends can call me Nyl now."

"Am I a close friend?" asked Enzan jokingly with a small smile.

"No, you're a rotten person that I hated because of your father," said Nylorac sarcastically.

"I'm hurt Summers," said Enzan sarcastically as Blues and Music sweatdropped.

"You're on Iuujin!" yelled Nylorac as she playfully hit him.

Enzan hit back playfully.

Lora stood up and almost slipped because of the bandages on her legs and feet and punched back playfully with a smile.

Enzan stood up, but slipped because of the bandages wrapped around his legs and feet. He slipped and fell on top of Nylorac.

Netto and Meiru happened to walk by. Netto's eyes widened as he ran to Laika's room with Meiru.

Enzan rolled off after they ran off. "Gomen-nasi," "It's alright."

"See! Enzan and Lora-chan were lying on top of each other!" yelled Netto as he ran into the room with a confused Rose and Laika.

Everyone sweatdropped except for Netto and Meiru.

"What are you talking about, Hikari?" said Nylorac.

"Meiru and me saw Enzan lying on top of you," said Netto with an eyebrow raised.

"No, Hikari, why the hell would I?" asked Enzan with a look on his face.

"Because you did!" yelled Netto.

"Just get out Hikari!" yelled Enzan and Lora at the same time.

Netto just walked out as everyone except Enzan and Lora sweatdropped.

"What the hell was that about?" demanded Laika.

"Um… I think I'll leave," said Meiru as she ran out the door to find Netto.

Laika and Rose looked over as Rose walked to the door, shut it, locked it, and said, "One, I want an explanation, and two, I want to take my wig and contacts off with out Netto finding out."

Enzan and Nylorac sweatdropped.

"Just watch the video than we'll tell you," said Lora.

After Laika and Rosesade watched the video, Rosesade said, "So that's how you got your hair white. Who's your little girlfriend?"

Enzan and Lora blushed then Lora said, "Nyl is me."

After she told them about how she was sent to Netopdia, and losing Razal, and deciding to move back to Elecopdia when she was 12, Laika said, "So what the hell was that so called "on top of the other" Netto was talking about?"

"Um…" said Lora.

"We started hitting each other playfully, and then I slipped because of my bandages and fell on Nylorac. When I slipped, um, I fell on her."

"Why aren't you guys in your regular clothes?" asked Rosesade.

Enzan was wearing a red T-shirt with black sweat pants that had a yellow line down the side.

Nylorac was wearing a blue T-shirt and a loose light blue skirt with a red ribbon around her waist like Music.

They both didn't wear shoes when they didn't have to.

Blues and Music were out of the spinning program and they had recovered.

"We have to wear things that are loose so we don't get too sore," said Enzan.

"Change of subject, tell us who do you like, Laika," said Rosesade.

"Good idea, Rosesade. Laika tell us who you like. Enzan probably knows, but your sis and I don't," said Lora with a smirk.

After half an hour of Rosesade begging, he gave in.

"Princess Pride," mumbled Laika. "Knew it!" yelled Rosesade. "That's cute," said Nylorac.

"One more week until the final day of getting in sync," said Enzan.

"You guys make a good couple," said Rosesade, "You should start going out."

Lora blushed, but Enzan didn't see it.

"We don't even like each other probably," said Enzan as he looked away.

"Want to have a sleepover tonight? Nii-san can sleep in here while Nylorac can sleep in nii-san's room," said Rosesade.

"That's actually a good idea for some fun for once," said Nylorac.

END CHAPTER

LEARN JAPANESE

Arigato-Thank you

Otau-san-Father

Gomen-nasi-I'm sorry

Nii-san- Older brother

Nylorac-chan's Note: You finally know who Nyl is.

There was supposed to be three more chapters, but I'm adding an extra chapter.

Rating will increase. I just don't know to what, this is my first story.

I'll try to do chapter previews, if you want me to stop, then we'll see who wants what.

CHAPTER PREVIEW

Nylorac: I'm sleeping over in Laika's room. Rosesade and I are going to settle something that could get us hurt, bad.

Rosesade: It'll be fine…… I hope.

Enzan: I'm going see what Laika really thinks of Lady Pride.

Laika: I'm seeing what Enzan thinks of Nylorac-chan.

Netto: I'm going to start planning the prank.

Meiru: I'm sleeping over at Yaito-chan's house. She plans to do something that involves sneaking around in Enzan's house, er mansion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Music: Vote of who you want to do the next chapter preview. VOTE ME! Or you're getting a piece of my mind.

Blues: (smirk) Please vote for me or Enzan-sama. (smile!) I'm only doing that to get votes.

Searchman: Vote Laika-san or me………..even though you should vote for me.

Rockman: Vote for me or Netto-kun.

Roll: Vote me or Meiru-chan.

Razal: Vote Midnight-san or this Rosesade since she doesn't have a navi. YOU SHOULD VOTE ME!!

The main: Next time in Sync! Chapter 8 Sleepover!

CAST YOUR VOTES!!!!

Sync is a shorter name for the story.

Vote for anyone you want to, even if they aren't some of the main.

But I recommend that you vote for one of the main.

If no one votes I'll pick randomly, have me do it, or everyone does it.

You can vote for everyone or more than one person if you want.


	8. Sleepover

Chapter 8 Sleepover

I only own Nylorac, Music, Rosesade, Midnight, and Razal.

BEGIN CHAPTER

"You can go over to Enzan's room now," said Nylorac as she walked into Laika's room.

"Okay, don't mess this room up. I have to stay in here for about a few more weeks," said Laika as he hobbled into the elevator to Enzan's room.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Enzan-sama, are you going to do anything about your father and Nyl-san?" asked Blues. Enzan raised an eyebrow. "Nyl-san?"

"Music said I could call her that," said Blues with a shrug. "Oh, I might, but probably not," said Enzan as Laika hobbled in. "Hi Enzan," said Laika.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Yaito-sama, Meiru-chan is here. Shall I send that email about Enzan-sama's house to her?" said Glyde. "Yes Glyde," said Yaito, "Hehehehe…"

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"What do you want to do now?" asked Laika. Enzan smirked. "What did you do last Valentine's Day?" asked Enzan. "I um… went to Creamland," said Laika.

"What did you do there?" asked Enzan with a smirk. "Lady Pride invited me to stay with her," said Laika. "Just tell me all about," said Enzan causally. "Pride invited me over to her castle on the 12th of February.

She even-hey!" said Laika, "I'm not telling you what happened!" 'This is going to take a while' thought Enzan.

"Do you want to go to my mansion? I want to get my laptop," said Enzan. "Okay," replied Laika.

"We have to make sure that my father doesn't see us. If he sees us, there will be hell to pay," said Enzan as Laika went into the bathroom to change. "I don't get why we have to wear loose clothes," said Laika as he came out wearing a light green T-shirt and camouflage pants.

"It's so we wouldn't be to sore. Nyl's and my clothes were loose though," said Enzan. "Lets go," said Enzan as he and Laika headed out the door.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Who do you like Rosesade?" asked Nylorac. "Nobody you know," said Rosesade.

"Who do you like?" asked Rosesade. Lora turned a light shade of pink. "None of your business!" replied Lora.

"Let me guess, Enzan Iuujin," said Rosesade who was smirking. "No," said Nylorac. Rosesade raised an eyebrow.

"You turned a few shades of pink when Enzan said you probably didn't like him," said Rosesade. "I-I was thinking of someone else," said Lora.

Rosesade raised an eyebrow. "I'm still not telling you," said Nylorac.

"What do you think of Enzan's father?" asked Rosesade. "Did you listen to my flashback/story? I hate him!" said Nylorac. "Probably the next time you see him there will be hell to pay," said Rosesade.

"I'm 13, what can I do?" asked Lora. "Want to scare him?" asked Rosesade. "How?" "Leave a note on his desk and say that you're back and Enzan will find out soon, even though he already knows," said Rosesade.

"How do we do that? Sneak into IPC? If we do that, there will be hell to pay!" said Nylorac. "Close, really close," said a smirking Rosesade. "Like we're going to sneak into his house," said Nylorac.

"We have a winner! Let's go now! You write the note," said Rosesade as she handed a piece of paper and pen to Nylorac. "Fine," muttered Lora as she wrote a note.

Let's go, we can't take a limo or they'll see us," said Lora as she ran outside pulling Rosesade along.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Yaito-chan, you want to go into Enzan's house, and what!?" asked Meiru.

"Mess up his room. I've been there when daddy went there to a meeting, and I went into Enzan's room. Enzan was 5, so he wasn't V.P. until he was 6. His room is so neat, Iuujin-san told me if Enzan took anything out, than he'd know what he took," said Yaito.

"So you want me to sneak into Enzan-kun's mansion with you, and mess his room up?" asked Meiru. "Hai," was Yaito's reply.

"Fine, but if I get in trouble, I'm taking you down with me," said Meiru as they started walking the two blocks from Yaito's mansion to Enzan's.

"Who lives in that mansion?" asked Meiru as they got close to Enzan's block.

Meiru pointed to a mansion that was one block over from Enzan's. It was a mansion with lots of nice flowers in the front. A nice little white table with gold trimmings could be seen. The walls were white and gold.

There was a white gate, and behind it they could see the top of a swing set.

When a maid opened the gate to go in they saw a swimming pool.

"Oh, that's Nylorac's mansion," said Yaito, "I told you we were neighbors."

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Its 7 o'clock, Laika-san," said Searchman. "Thank you Searchman," said Laika. They had just gotten to Enzan's mansion, and were sneaking through the back door.

Since Enzan only had a few servants in the whole mansion, they were able to sneak into Enzan's room almost easily.

Laika looked inside the room and saw there was a wooden dresser, a desk that had papers and folders on it, and a queen sized bed with red blankets.

The carpet was dark blue and when Enzan opened a closet, Laika saw three things hanging in there, his usual clothes, like the black shoes, red vest, camouflage pants, and black long sleeve with a yellow line down the sleeve.

The other two things were a tuxedo and dark blue PJ top and light blue pants. Everything else in there was like a red box with some battlechips, a briefcase, and a few other things. Enzan close the closet and opened his dresser.

Laika looked in and saw a bunch of clothes in the top drawer.

In the second, saw some more battlechips lined up neatly.

In the third he saw three albums. One was labled Enzan. The other was labled Enzan 0-2, and the last was labled Family.

In the forth drawer was a picture of his mother and one of a friend Enzan had back then.

Enzan went over to his desk and sat down. "Where is it?" he muttered. "Have you found your laptop yet?" asked Laika as he looked in the dresser again. "No."

Laika looked on top of the dresser and saw there were two framed pictures.

One was of his family when he was about two and the other was of him and Nyl when they were two, they were on a swing set.

Enzan was wearing a light blue sweater and dark blue short pants. Nyl was wearing a red short sleeve and a white skirt with a red bow in her hair.

Laika picked the picture up and another picture fell out from behind the frame. He saw a navi that had a label that Enzan put in from the computer that said "Razal."

Razal was a navi with white armor on her arms, brown armor on her chest, and green skirt armor. She had black boots that had green vines on them. She had a helmet like Roll, except she didn't have antennas and she had a light green visor over her eyes and her helmet was green. On her back were two yellow thunderbolts that crossed each other. Her symbol was one thunderbolt going diagonal on the right with a red rose in the middle. Her hair was long, curly, and red. It went halfway down her back.

Laika saw that Razal and Blues were sweatdropping.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Got the note?" asked Rosesadee as she and Nylorac arrived at Enzan's house. Nylorac nodded. They were going to sneak into Enzan's mansion and leave the note on Shuysekei's desk.

"Do you know where his office is?" asked Rosesade who was getting nervous. "Yes, and we're not leaving. It's your idea and it's too late since we're inside the mansion," said Nylorac as she and Rosesade looked for the stairs.

They went up the stairs, and turned as they headed toward the stairs by the right side. "Did you see nii-san and Enzan-kun when we left?" asked Rosesade quietly.

"No, but I saw the limo. They must've gotten hungry and went to eat dinner or something," said Lora as they walked by Enzan's room.

"Let's go in Enzan's room. I want to see what it looks like."

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Someone is coming in! Hide!" Enzan as he rolled under his bed. "Ow," mumbled Enzan as he lied down on his stomach.

Laika looked around and jumped into the closet. "Ow," mumbled Laika since he knocked over the red box and spilled the battlechips over. He moved so he wouldn't sit on the battlechips, but then knocked down some of Enzan's clothes.

He quietly hid behind a light blue blanket that was hung over a hanger. It looked like a fort that Enzan tried to build a long time ago. Laika covered himself as he heard somebody come in.

"A lot has changed since I was in here," said Nylorac as she quietly opened the closet. Laika froze as he heard someone open the closet door.

"Holy Crap! Enzan is usually really neat. Rosesade come look at this!" said Nylorac as she pointed to the mess of battlechips and knocked down clothes. Enzan's regular clothes were falling.

His vest was on the floor while his shirt was slightly falling, his pants were hanging loosely.

"This is a mess. I know Enzan is still neat. Why don't you look around while I shove this into a corner," said Nylorac as she smoothed out her light blue mini skirt.

Rosesade shrugged as she sat on Enzan's bed. Rosesade swung her legs as she looked around. Enzan was looking at what they were doing. Rosesade swung her legs and kicked back.

Enzan moved so he wouldn't get hit, but got kicked in the head. "Ow," muttered Enzan softly as he rubbed near the top of his white head. Rosesade looked around. She thought she heard something.

Nylorac was pushing Enzan's clothes into a corner by Laika as he started to break a sweat.

Rosesade asked quietly, "Where's the note?" "In my pocket," replied Nylorac as she reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out….nothing.

"Oh no, I think I dropped it by Enzan's office!" said Nylorac as she put down a battlechip.

"Let's go then!" said Rosesade as she pulled Lora out of the room.

"Ow! Do you realize how hard your little sister can kick?" said Enzan as he rubbed his head. "Well you weren't stuck behind your mini blanket fort for 15 minutes," groaned Laika.

"Well let's go, you go look for my laptop in my office while I look in Iuujin-san's," said Enzan as he pushed Laika out. Laika raised an eyebrow, "You call your own father "Iuujin-san?" asked Laika.

"He's my boss," said Enzan as he pushed Laika toward his office.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Alright, now Meiru, put this on," said Yaito as she handed her a red outfit that looked just like the one Meiru always wore, except it was red.

"Why?" she asked as she pulled it on in a bathroom.

"Enzan's favorite color is red, so if we're in his room, we would blend in. That's why I didn't change," said Yaito as Meiru came out sweatdropping.

They went into Enzan's room and Yaito stopped dead.

"My vest would have matched," said Meiru as she changed from a red vest to a blue one, she left it unzipped.

"Okay, I thought he would change from blue to red when he and his girlfriend switched favorite colors when they were two," said Yaito.

Meiru raised an eyebrow. "He had a girlfriend?" asked Meiru. "He hung out with her a lot, so I say that," replied Yaito.

"Daddy told me because he met those two and they told him they swap fav colors," said Yaito as she pulled down Enzan's clothes that were in his closet.

Meiru opened a dresser drawer and dumped out all the battlechips. Yaito went over to the dresser as Meiru went to Enzan's bed and messed up the sheets.

Yaito looked at the albums. She started ripping the pages of the one labeled "Enzan and Friends." They heard someone coming as they messed it up a little more and Yaito used a rope to get down from Enzan's balcony.

After they ran out of his yard, Enzan came into his room. "Holy crap!" Enzan almost yelled. He fell onto his bed as he heard someone come in. He rolled onto the floor and with an "ow" he rolled under his bed.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

Rosesade bumped into Laika and now they were stuck in Enzan's office.

They heard Shuysekei stomp, or sounded like it, down the hall as Laika picked up Rosesade and lifted her onto a high shelf in Enzan's closet. Rosesade grabbed Laika's hand and pulled up.

When he climbed up, he and Rosesade found an air vent that had an escape door that had a tunnel that led all around the mansion.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Holy crap!" whispered Lora who almost yelled when she saw Enzan's room. She froze when she heard Shuysekei walk by his room.

After he walked by, she started picking up the stuff on the floor and putting it on top of the dresser.

She dumped the battlechips into the drawer. She looked at her blue T-shirt then looked at the floor. She saw someone ripped out some pages of the album with pictures of her and Enzan. Lora heard Shuysekei walk by before she could bend down to pick up the ripped pictures.

Something grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She let out a yelp as she slipped, but before she could start, someone's hand clapped over her mouth and pulled her under the bed. She tried to turn around, but found that her back was pressed against something, or someone.

Lora kept squirming, but froze when Shuysekei came in the room.

The person's hand was still over her mouth. She grabbed the person's hand and tried to pry it off. The person just tightened their grip.

She squirmed as Shuysekei left. The person let go as she turned around. "Enzan!" she whispered. He climbed out from under the bed and held out his hand to help Nyl.

She climbed out, but hit her head on the bed.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Laika, where are we?" asked Rosesade as she and Laika were crawling through the tunnels around Enzan's mansion.

"We're currently above Enzan's room," said Searchman.

"Great," said Rosesade as tugged at her pink blouse and long teal skirt. "Wrong day to wear this," she mumbled as she heard a small yelp that stopped right away.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

'Great, Nyl hit her head on the bed.' Thought Enzan as he helped Nyl out from under the bed. She lay down on his bed with a headache.

"Who ever did this, if I ever find out there will be hell to pay!" said Enzan as he picked up his favorite pictures that were ripped up. He never looked at the pictures, but they were his favorite.

One was the last one he had of his mother. He would kill since that was the last one that wasn't thrown away by his father. There was another Enzan hadn't seen in a long time. It was one of when he and Nyl first got the close they wear now.

FLASHBACK

"Enzan! You look nice in your cwothes," said Nyl as she ran to Enzan and gave him a hug, "Happy early Birthday! How do you wike your new favorite color? Is that why you chose that vest?" asked Nyl.

"Yeah and great! I like your new clothes, too," said Enzan as he said hi, "I like the idea where we switch favorite colors, but I'm keeping my room the same color, except for the sheets," said Enzan as he looked at Nyl's clothes.

She was wearing a light blue dress that went past her knee. She wore a dark blue vest and black boots.

"Hi, I'm Miyuki. My papa is going to do business with your papa," said a 4 year old Miyuki.

"My parents are divorced; my papa owns a company called "Future Light." Papa taught me about fortune telling.

I saw the future on my new shiny, glassy ball and it showed my papa dying" said Miyuki sadly.

Miyuki wore a green and dark blue green dress with braids held by black ribbons.

"I better go papa is taking me to preschool!" said Miyuki excitedly.

"That was random," said Nyl as she and Enzan ran over to the swing set.

END FLASHBACK

"Ow…" groaned Lora as she turned over. "Good thing you're alright." "That hurt," muttered Lora as she sat up.

"Sorry for pulling you down, Nyl," said Enzan. "What are you doing here?" asked Nyl. "I could ask you the same thing."

After they both explained themselves Enzan asked a question. "Did you mess up my room!?" "No! Why would I do such a thing? You know I would never rip up your pictures of your mother!" Nyl whispered loudly.

When they managed to sneak to the third floor, they got to Shuysekei's office.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"What were you even trying to do?" asked Rosesade. "Enzan wanted to get his laptop. Now I find out you want to help Lora-chan get revenge," said Laika.

"Hey, I just wanted to-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" yelled Rosesade as she fell through a chute that went to Enzan's basement. "Great, now I have to chase-AAHH!" Laika was cut off by Search screaming.

Laika let out a sigh.

"NOW, I have to go down a chute to Enzan's basement to get my navi and sister. Life can be cruel," said Laika, "Here I go,

AAAHHHH!" yelled Laika as he jumped in the chute. Laika landed with a thud. He sat up, looked around, and surprised that he saw… nothing.

He thought he would see the light from his PET, but he only saw pitch, dark, and black.

"Searchman?" said Laika. "Laika-san, if you don't mind, could you get off me?" asked Search. "Oh, sorry." Laika stood up. "You're still on me Laika-san," said Searchman. "I'm standing, and I'm not standing on you," said Laika.

Laika heard someone moan. "Searchman, what's wrong?" asked Laika. "Nothing, I'm not groaning," said Search. "Keep talking, I'll try to find you," said Laika. Search kept talking and Laika eventually kicked something. "I think you found me," said Search. Laika gave a kick to the thing over Search to see if it was heavy.

"After I find you, I better find Rosesade," muttered Laika as he pushed the thing off Searchman. He picked up his PET and turned on the flash light program of the PET. "What time is it?" asked Laika. "It is about 8 o'clock Laika-san," said Search.

Laika nodded and flashed the PET beam around the room. There was nothing in the basement other than old furniture. Laika gasped at what he saw next.

He looked at a body lying there. He was glad that he wore gloves a lot. He kneeled down and turned over the body. "Oh my god," said Laika. "What is it Laika-san?" asked Search.

Laika turned the PET so Searchman could see who it was. "So that's what was on me…" said Searchman, "or should I say, who." "Rosesade, are you okay?" asked Laika.

"No, I think I got kicked by someone wearing combat boots," groaned Rosesade. "Sorry Rosesade. I thought you were some furniture," said Laika as he helped her stand up.

Laika helped her stand up then walked around trying to find stairs or something.

All of a sudden, Laika and Rosesade fell through a hole in the floor. When they hit the bottom, Laika was surprised he didn't get hurt too bad, maybe because of his coat.

"Where's Searchman?" asked Laika as Rosesade sat up. Rosesade handed him the PET. It was really cold in Enzan's basement.

"L-Laika, its c-cold," said Rosesade. Laika took of his coat and wrapped it around Rosesade. He was wearing a T-shirt so it was freezing, Laika was getting cold.

"Laika, did you get anywhere?" asked Rosesade about an hour later. "I can't find much help. Searchman shut himself off because he needs to charge. Are you alright?" Laika said.

"I'm fine, just a bit sore. You should use your coat. I have long sleeves." "No, you keep resting," said Laika.

Rosesade pulled off the coat and handed it back to Laika. Laika reluctantly took the coat.

"Laika, please call Enzan," said Rosesade. "Why not Lora?" asked Laika. "She left Music at the hospital," said Rosesade. "Enzan shut his PET off when we got to his room," said Laika as he put Rosesade down.

"Laika… I'm not dumb. I know I'm slowing you down. Just leave me here and find someone then come back," said Rosesade as Laika shone the PET light on her. Searchman turned off, but the light didn't.

"Hell no, am I leaving you here when you'll freeze," said Laika as he handed her a blanket from his backpack to Rosesade. He pulled his uniform on over his T-shirt.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Ready to scare my father?" asked Enzan. "Yeah," Nylorac replied as they started to go in. Nyl went into the office with Enzan right behind her. She carefully put the note on is desk.

All of a sudden, they heard someone coming. Enzan pushed Nyl behind his father's desk. Enzan crawled into the closet. Shuysekei walked in and sat down at his desk. Nyl froze because his foot was right by her shoulder.

Shuysekei looked down there, "Looks like I found you…Nyl Summers." "Well, that's who I USE to be," replied Nylorac with a cold stare as she sat up, but inside, she was wondering what will happen. "Enzan doesn't know about this yet Shuysekei, and there is no way in hell am I calling you anything with "san."

Nylorac got out and stood up. "He should remember though. Its been 11 years. He should remember."

Shuysekei stood up and grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?" she asked with a hint of panic in her voice. Shuysekei shoved her in the closet. Shuysekei locked the closet door and went back to work. Nylorac sat down on the closet floor.

'Great.' Nylorac felt a tap on her shoulder. She almost let out a scream when a hand covered her mouth. The hand let go and she turned around. She heard Shuysekei leave and shut and lock the door.

"I forgot you were in here, Enzan." Enzan nodded and moved a pile of papers out of the way. "What are you doing?" "There's a way out of here. I just forgot how, but there's a secret passage that goes around my house," said Enzan.

When Enzan finished moving the papers, he opened an air vent. He and Nylorac climbed through the vent and made there way out.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

It was 10 o'clock.

Laika and Rosesade walked on. "Are almost there yet?" asked Rosesade for the hundredth time….literally. "Like I said, how am I supposed to know?"

"Do you want to take a break?" asked Laika 30 minutes later. "Are we there yet NOW?" asked Rosesade. "That makes 109," muttered Laika. "Aren't you old enough to not ask that question 109 times?"

"Laika, I haven't seen you for I-don't-know-how long. I'm making up for those years." "One, it's been nine years. Two you don't have to do that."

Rosesade all of a sudden found a door in the wall and opened it. She climbed up, since there was a rope ladder, and Laika followed. "Are we there YET?" "For the 110th time, I don't know!" yelled Laika, "You're the one in front of me!" "Ow!"

Rosesade had just hit her head on a trap door above their heads. It was pitch black so she couldn't see.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Enzan, hate to tell you this, but we're it Shuysekei's office… again." "Let's just get out through my room. My father is probably downstairs."

They climbed through a different vent and climbed out.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

Rosesade opened the door. "Are you going to ask are we there yet?" asked Laika.

"No, don't be so annoying with the question, Laika. We're here…… in Enzan's room." "What do you mean?" asked Laika as he pushed Rosesade up. Rosesade climbed through and almost fell back down.

"I'm not going to even ask," said Rosesade as Nylorac pulled her out from under Enzan's bed. "That's the way! I haven't used that way since I was three," said Enzan as Laika climbed out.

"Let's head to my house since it's about 12 o' clock," said Nylorac. "We might have to sneak out the balcony," said Rosesade as Shuysekei walked by.

Laika grabbed Rosesade and jumped off the balcony. Enzan climbed down and jumped the last few feet. Nylorac ran over. Shuysekei stopped by the door. 'There's not enough time to climb over!'

"Someone catch me!" she whispered. She jumped off in time for Shuysekei to come in the room.

Nylorac opened her eyes and was put down. "Thank you for catching me, Enzan."

They ran to her house in the dark.

"Don't you dare ask are we there yet, Rosesade," said Laika as they reached the next block.

"Are we there yet?" asked Rosesade with a grin. Laika looked like he was going to strangle her.

"Don't worry Laika. We're here," said Nylorac as she ran through the back yard.

END CHAPTER

This is my first story, so please no flames.

I will write a sequel. I already know what the main idea is.

I'm not going to bother the "Learn Japanese."

I do not know how many extra chappies there will be, but I'll add another extra.

I'm not doing chapter preview unless I feel like it.


	9. Sleepover pt2 and School Day

Chapter 9 Sleepover and School Day

I only own my characters.

BEGIN CHAPTER

"Okay, here's the key to the back door," said Nylorac as she tossed the key to Enzan. Morazzave, Laika's dog, had followed them. "Morazzave, get back here!" said Laika as Rosesade locked the gate door.

Rosesade ran after Morazzave when he went by the flowers. "Don't even think about that!" yelled Nylorac as she ran after the dog.

Enzan had just unlocked the door and looked back. He just gave a blank stare when he saw Rosesade and Nylorac running around the pool chasing Morazzave. He and Laika walked up to the cement around the pool.

Morazzave ran up to Enzan to say hi. He knocked Enzan over and he fell into the pool. "Laika, help us!" yelled Rosesade. Laika tried telling them, 'look in the pool' but they didn't listen.

Laika chased them around and eventually trapped Morazzave inside.

"That took a while," said Roseade as she closed the door. "Where was Enzan the whole time?" asked Nylorac. Enzan tapped on her shoulder. They both turned around to a wet and angry Enzan. Rosesade started laughing like mad. "Where do you think I was?" asked Enzan as Laika came by. "My guess would be a water park. Like the ones in Ameroupe," said Laika.

Nylorac started laughing as Laika opened the door. After they all changed to dry clothes, or just changed, they were all in Nyl's room before bed.

The carpet was red and the ceiling was dark blue with stars painted on. The walls were light blue. There was a dresser that was painted white. A bookshelf that was painted dark blue and light blue was filled with books. A wardrobe that was mostly painted pink was open showing there was a lot of clothes. There was one big window on one wall. It was as big as the window in Enzan's office at IPC, except it was smaller so it would fit in the room. A modern day desk sat to the right of the bed. On the desk were some papers and notebooks and folders.

The bed had dark blue blankets and lighter blankets that were light blue. There were about five pillows on her bed.

Over the bed was a red net-like curtain that hung from a big plastic ring that was also red. There was a big window seat by the huge window.

"I call the window seat!" said Rosesade as she jumped on it. Rosesade had changed into green sweatpants and a pink t-shirt.

Laika was wearing the green t-shirt and camouflage pants since they didn't get wet.

Enzan was wearing his regular clothes. Nylorac was wearing a white t-shirt and blue sweatpants.

"Okay Rosesade, you can sleep in here. You guys can either use a guest bedroom or go on the couches." "I think we can share a guest bedroom," said Enzan as he and Laika walked into another room.

"What are we going to do?" asked Rosesade. "Let's just go to sleep." "Fine, but I'm giving a wake up call to them tomorrow." "Just go to sleep!"

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"What are we going to do?" asked Laika. "Go to sleep and wipe out your memory of anything that happened today," said Enzan. Enzan was going to sleep on the bed while Laika got the floor.

"Want to wake up at 5 am and scare my sister?" Enzan was already sleeping. Laika pulled out Enzan's laptop from his backpack. He turned it on and managed to open a file. When he looked up, he saw Enzan in his face.

"What are you doing?!" "Seeing if you were awake." "Turn off my laptop!" said Enzan as he pressed the power button. He and Laika then went to sleep.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

The next morning, Laika woke up and snuck into Lora's room.

He was planning to give a wake up call. Inside her room, he saw Nylorac sleeping and Rosesade not in the window seat. 'Where is she?'

He looked around, but only found her backpack on the window seat. He looked out the window a little and saw the sun from behind some trees in the distance.

The next thing Laika found himself on the ground because someone tripped him. Laika got up. "Ohayou Laika!" "Where's Rosesade?" Nylorac gave shrug. She was already dressed. They headed downstairs and Nylorac started making waffles.

Laika went outside to let Morazzave in. He went outside and found Morazzave under a table. He was sleeping as Laika walked toward the dog. Laika looked at Morazzave and thought of the first day he had gotten him.

FLASHBACK

"Happy birthday Laika!" said his family. Laika was turning six and his parents said they were giving him one gift, but it was special.

"What is it papa?" asked six year old Laika. Four year old Rosesade was about to say something when her mother picked her up. "Don't give it away, Rosie." Rosesade squealed. Laika laughed as his father's head appeared in the doorway.

"Close your eyes Laika," he said as Laika put his hands over his eyes. "No peeking," said his mom as she put Rosesade down. "No peeking!" yelled Rosesade as she put her hands over Laika's.

"You can open your eyes now!" said his dad as Rosesade took her hands off. Laika saw Rosesade in his face. He moved her to the side.

A little puppy ran to Laika. He picked it up and it licked his face. Rosesade squealed. "Doggy, doggy, doggy!" Laika put the dog down and it ran to Rosesade. She squealed and ran to her mom.

"Um… Laika, what are you going to name him?" asked his mom as she picked Rosesade up. "He should name it Princess!" said Rosesade happily.

"No! He's a boy. His name will be, um, Morazzave," said Laika as he picked the dog up. "Why do you want to name him Microwave?" asked Rosesade. Laika's parents laughed.

"Not Microwave, Morazzave," said Laika.

"Sir, they're calling you," said Searchman. Laika's father picked up his PET and answered it.

After a few minutes, he said, "I'm sorry Laika, but I have to go back to the war. Have a good birthday son."

Laika gave his dad a hug and then he left.

END FLASHBACK

Laika remembered it was the last day that he saw his dad. During the time he was at war, Rosesade was adopted. A year after Rosesade was adopted, Laika's dad was killed. They were able to find his body. The PET wasn't damaged that bad. So Laika got to keep it.

Laika petted Morazzave as the dog woke up. The next moment Laika almost fell over because someone pounced on is back. "Ohayou Laika!" said Rosesade cheerfully as she got down by Laika. "What's with the face? Are you always like this?"

"I was just thinking about when you said microwave for my birthday." Rosesade smiled. "You miss them don't you?" Laika just looked away. "I know about them Laika. Mom died in a car accident and dad died in the war."

They were quiet for a moment as Morazzave sat in front of them looking at them.

"You guys should come in for breakfast," said Nylorac as she appeared in the doorway. Laika nodded as he and Rosesade walked inside with Morazzave.

After everyone was done eating, they got ready for the school day.

A maid had gotten Music's PET from the hospital and gave good news. They were all released from the hospital.

Enzan grabbed his PET and called a limo to IPC. Nylorac called a limo to Densan High School. Laika and Rosesade got on Laika's motorcycle. Laika dropped Rosesade off at her middle school and he headed off to Densan High School. His uncle enrolled him there since he was staying in Japan for a while.

He got to the high school and went to meet the principle.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

Lora arrived at the high school with ten minutes to spare.

She ran in, and bumped into a senior. "Well, well, well," said the senior girl, "So you finally decided to come to class after a week of getting email work from home. Rich life not good enough for you?" asked the senior in a mock tone.

She walked away as Lora went to her locker. "Ohayo Nylorac," said a brown haired girl that wore dark blue jeans, white shirt, white tennis shoes, and a jean jacket.

"Hi Ellie," said Lora. "What's wrong?" "One name, Annie," said Lora as she put her backpack away, pulled out some books, and headed to class with Ellie. Ellie was Lora's only friend at the high school. A lot of people thought Lora was stupid just because she should be in 7th grade.

"My older sis is pretty stupid. There's a new person in our class today," said Ellie excitedly.

They walked into class and sat down.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Good morning Enzan-san," said Enzan's secretary. "Morning," Enzan said mindlessly.

Enzan walked into his office, turned on his laptop, and started working. "Would you like some coffee Enzan-san?" asked the secretary. "Oh, yes, thank you." Enzan got his coffee and kept working with a sip of coffee once in a while.

"Enzan-sama, would you like me to go pick up that file from Iuujin-sama?" asked Blues. "Yes, go ahead." A few minutes later, Blues came back with a file. Enzan read the file and muttered, "That's a nice comeback."

"Something wrong about the upcoming meeting about doing the merger with the branch in Jawaii?" asked Blues.

"They don't want the merger even though they should shut down before they lose any more money. They use to have a group that was the main one, but another just jumped in and started working with them, now they have two groups as the main board of directors. One group wants a merger, and that's the group that use to be the main one, but the second thinks they shouldn't because they don't want their boss to be a 13 year old!" said Enzan.

"Did you get Iuujin-sama to talk to them?" asked Blues. "He didn't need to. The main group keeps trying to tell them that we worked with them before and that I'm a smarter 13 year old than they thought," said Enzan as he started typing up a document.

After half an hour of typing the document, Enzan asked, "Blues, when is the meeting with the Jawaii branch?" "Next week on Thursday. In Jawaii," answered Blues. Enzan almost spit out his coffee.

After Enzan swallowed his coffee, he yelled, "What!? In Jawaii?! Blues why didn't you tell me?!

Enzan started typing furiously on the laptop. "I have to finish this document in two days. Plus, I have to work on another document and whole lot more, all this just for meeting in Jawaii!" yelped Enzan as Blues pulled up a screen and started typing.

"What should I type down?" asked Blues. After Enzan gave Blues directions, Blues started working.

'That's what I get for telling Enzan-sama three days late,' thought Blues as he worked on the paper.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

Laika walked into the class as the teacher came in.

"Class, we have a new student today. He is a net savior from Sharro. Aren't you Laika?" asked the teacher. Laika nodded. "He will be here with us for the rest of the year. You were home schooled before this, right?"

"Actually, I taught myself with some help from my uncle," said Laika.

"Well, yes, there is another Net Savior in our homeroom. I understand that you have worked with the net saviors from Japan before, you might not have met her, but Nylorac, do you know Laika?" asked the teacher.

Everyone looked back at Lora. 'Great, I was trying to keep my cover about that and my own teacher blows it,' thought Lora as everyone gave her a look.

"Yes, I know Laika. I met him at the beginning of the month at the HQ," said Lora as she stared at the floor.

"Laika, you can sit next to Nylorac since you know each other already," said the teacher as she pointed to a seat.

After the morning classes, they went to lunch.

When they sat down, Lora said, "You never told me you were a 10th grader."

"I thought it felt weird to go to school. I haven't stepped in a classroom since I was in second grade. Is high school harder in Japan or something?" asked Laika.

"No, well, I think. Since I was smart enough to skip so many grades, it's like hell here in high school to me," said Lora. Laika got an email. After he looked at it he deleted it. "How do these people get PET codes so fast?

"Most people can get PET codes pretty fast," said Lora, "I have a password on mine. If I didn't, then Music would be up to her neck in emails that has something to do with me and high school every other period," said Lora as Ellie came and sat next to her.

"Laika, this is Ellie, you know her from fourth period," said Lora.

"Nylorac, I never knew you were a net savior. That's pretty cool, have you met Netto-kun Hikari and Iuujin Enzan?" asked Ellie.

"Yes, they're our friends," replied Lora.

"Remember that project where we had to read a newspaper from another country? I chose Sharro and I read the article when Laika became one of the youngest of the Net Saviors there are," said Ellie, "That was pretty cool."

"Thanks," said Laika, "What is your guys' next class?"

"I have reading then study hall after that," said Ellie. "I have math then study hall," said Lora. "I have science then study hall. I get out after that since you said we have an early out today," said Laika.

After lunch, they all went to their next class.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

'Oh crap,' thought Rosesade as she ran into the restroom. She ran into a stall and put on her wig. Rosesade pulled out a small mirror that can flip open. She carefully put in her contacts and put the mirror away. Rosesade sighed as walked back out and to her locker.

Rosesade put her backpack away and grabbed her books.

She walked into the classroom and sat down.

"Hi Rose," said a boy with sandy hair with a spray of freckles across his nose.

"Hi Jay," said Rose.

"Alright class, you all know that the dance is coming up. It is still early, but we have started planning the final dance. It is the final dance you will have as middle schoolers. It is going to be at Masarade Hall. There are three reserved rooms. Each room will have either 5th, 8th, and this year seniors and 11th grade are going to Sharro for a ski trip. So 10th grade is doing the final dance. You can invite someone that doesn't go here, but only one friend," said the teacher.

Everyone looked at one another. Jay looked at Rose and then turned to a friend.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Sit down and be quiet. This is study hall, so study or do your homework," said the teacher.

Laika, Ellie, and Lora sat down and started homework and studies.

After about 50 minutes, they all finished homework and sat there.

Lora, Laika, and Ellie all put on earphones and connected it to their PETs.

'Ellie, where do you come from?' typed Lora.

'Creamland,' typed Ellie.

'Want to send our navis into a link so they can talk to each other?' typed Laika.

'Plug in Music Transmission!' typed Lora as she held back a giggle.

'Plug in Razanna Transmission!' typed Ellie, 'Why do we have to type plug in?'

'Plug in Searchman Transmission!' typed Laika, 'Our navis just walk into a provided link by the school, so what the heck. It makes it easier.'

Razanna was like Razal except instead of red hair she had blue. Her body suit and boots were green. She didn't have a visor, but she had headphones with the mini microphone at the end.

All of a sudden, their PETs beeped and were heard inside the earphones.

The three checked their emails and the navis looked.

'A final dance for 10th graders?' typed Laika.

'Yatta!' typed Ellie with a smile.

'This is going to be hell once everyone hears about it,' typed Lora.

'Why?' typed Ellie and Laika.

'Since I'm supposed to be in 7th grade, its not like I'd want to go,' typed Lora.

'You shouldn't miss out and I don't want you to be lonely,' typed Ellie.

'I know who you could go with,' typed Laika with a smirk.

"Laika-san!" said a surprised Searchman once he saw the typed words on the private message board.

The bell rung and Annie said, "Have fun at the dance."

"Emails travel WAY to fast these days," muttered Lora as they got their stuff and left.

Ellie rode her bike home as Laika got on his motorcycle.

"You can pick Rosesade up with me if you want. Your limo can pick you up there," said Laika as he put on his helmet.

Lora put on the green and pink helmet and got on the motorcycle. "I think I'm skipping school tomorrow," she muttered as Laika set off.

They got to the school as Rosesade stepped out.

"Hey Laika. Where'd you find Lora?" asked Rosesade as Nylorac climbed off and gave Rosesade the helmet.

"We go to the same high school. She skipped a few grades," said Laika as Rosesade climbed on.

After they set off, Lora got into her limo and headed home.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

It was 7pm and Enzan had been working nonstop from 8am.

"Enzan-sama, if I may, you should have stopped for lunch, or at least work on it tomorrow," said Blues as he watched Enzan work nonstop.

"I might have to work late shift or over night," said Enzan as he walked over to the printer.

He pulled out some papers and sat back down again.

"Enzan-sama, you already are working into the late shift. It starts at 6pm. The latest is your father who stays until 11pm," said Blues as the secretary walked in.

"Enzan-san, I'm leaving. Good night," said the secretary as she left.

Enzan nodded and kept working.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

It was now 10pm and Lora was in the den watching TV.

"Music, what am I going to do?" asked Nylorac.

"You should get to bed, Lora-sama," was Music's reply.

"I'm going to see if Rosesade is awake," said Lora as she called Laika's PET from hers.

"Hello?" Laika's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi Laika. I can't sleep so I'm seeing if Rosesade is awake."

"No, Rosesade just fell asleep in her room. You know how they have this dance, well Pride happens to be coming to town next week," said Laika.

"You know EXACLTY what I am going to say next, Laika," said Lora with a smile. Laika nodded.

"Since you know what I am going to say. I don't need to say it, but go do what I was going to say," said Lora.

"Night, Laika. Say morning to Rosesade for me in the morning. Bye!" said Lora as she hung up.

"Music, can you call Ellie?" asked Lora as she pulled out some cookies and milk from the kitchen cupboard.

After Music made the call, Ellie's face appeared.

"Hi Nylorac, I have to get working. What do you need?" asked Ellie.

"I don't want to bother. Might see you tomorrow, bye," said Lora as she hung up.

"Music, what do you think Enzan is doing?"

"Working," said Music as she put herself in sleep mode.

This is just too late," muttered Lora as she went upstairs to change.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

When Lora got to IPC, she found Enzan typing and Blues also working.

She walked behind him and said, "ENZAN!"

"Ah! When did you get here?" asked Enzan as he got back to work.

"Can you do something for me? I'm not mean like Netto," Enzan gave a questioning look, "Yes, what do you need?"

"Save your file," Lora said as Enzan saved it, "At least you didn't lose your work like when Hikari does it!" yelled Nyl as she turned off the laptop.

"It's almost 11pm. Please Enzan. Go home and go to sleep," said Nyl as Enzan gave a sigh and stood up.

"Fine, but what are you doing awake?" asked Enzan.

"I'm stressing over the idea that my high school is having a final dance and even Laika has a date, even I'm already made fun of at school for being a 10th grader at 13," said Nyl all in one breath.

"When is the dance?" asked Enzan. "At the beginning of April. They have it early so that we can finish the 'fun projects' that are due by May then end the school year," said Lora.

"You can go to Jawaii with me," said Enzan. "You're going to Jawaii?" "I just found today," said Enzan.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. You'll probably be tired of the Jawaii board being on your case," said Lora.

"You know about the Jawaii board?" asked Enzan. "Yeah, I study business when I was in Ameroupe," replied Lora with a shrug.

END CHAPTER

10 page chapter. You will not find out who Midnight is until the sequel.

You also won't see what happens at the dance until the sequel. Maybe.

READ & REVIEW PLEASE from Music and Nylorac-chan.


	10. Final Sync Training Day

Chapter 10 Final Sync

DISCLAIMOR: I do not own any official Rockman characters. I only own Nylorac, Music, Midnight, Razal, Rosesade, Annie, Ellie, Jay, and Razanna. Abie and Zoey belong to my friends at school.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO-scene change

BEGIN CHAPTER

A few days later……. It is 8am.

"Netto-kun, wake up. Today is the final day of getting in sync," said Rockman he watched Netto bury his head under his pillow.

"NETTO-KUN!" yelled Rockman. Netto turned over….. with his eyes still shut.

Two hours later………

'I might as well lose my voice program' thought Rockman. He had been saving his voice for 15 minutes so he could wake Netto up.

'5…4…3…2…1' thought Rockman.

"NETTO-KUN!" yelled Rockman as he fell down.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Netto as he fell to the ground.

"Netto-kun, you were supposed to be at the HQ one hour ago," scolded Rockman as Netto stood up, now fully awake.

"Rockman! Why didn't you wake me up!?" yelled Netto as he ran into the bathroom.

"I go through this everyday. I tried!" muttered Rock, yelling the second part.

Netto ran in the room a few minutes later, trying to tie on his bandanna while looking for his other shoe.

"This is going to take a while," muttered Rockman as Netto tied his bandanna on and found his shoe. He raced downstairs to eat, Rockman guessed, about five plates of pancakes.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Meiru woke up at about 8:30 am and flipped.

Roll had been awake and looking through the fashion chips catalog. "Roll! Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Meiru a few minutes as she dashed out of the bathroom with a robe on and a towel wrapped in her hair and a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.

"Gomay Meiru-chan, I was looking at the visors, again," said Roll sheepishly. Meiru walked back into the bathroom and finished brushing. When she came back in she pulled some stuff out of her closet. She got changed. She took one look at the PET clock and flipped.

"Roll! It's 9:05 and I'm not even on my way to HQ yet!" yelled Meiru as she ran downstairs to eat breakfast.

Meiru rushed downstairs and started eating cereal. "This is going to be a long day," muttered Roll as Meiru poured the milk into the bowl.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Nylorac-san, good morning. I hope you had a nice sleep. I'm sorry I was cleaning, I'll get out of your way and leave," said a maid as she left Lora's room as Lora woke up.

Lora stretched as Music woke up. "Why are you awake so early Nyl-sama? It's only 6:10 am," said Music as she tied the red ribbon around her waist.

Lora walked into the bathroom that was in her room and got ready for the day.

"Music, what's on the schedule today?" asked Lora 15 minutes later as she came out wearing her regular clothes.

"The final day of getting in sync is today, Nyl-sama, remember?" said Music.

"What!?" yelled Lora as she tripped while putting on one of her black boots.

"At least you have until 9 o' clock. It's only 6:25," said Music as Lora pulled on her boots and walked downstairs with PET in hand. She was about to walk out the door when Music said, "Nyl-sama, you forgot something."

"What did I forget?" asked Lora as she sat down on a couch. "Breakfast," said Music as Lora gave her a blank and sheepish look. "I forgot," said Lora as she looked at the counter. She gave a smile. "At least my maids know I like waffles," said Lora as Music looked over.

She saw that a maid had left a plate of waffles on the counter.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" muttered Music as Nylorac dug in to the waffles.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Enzan woke up at 6am. Blues woke up five seconds later.

"Enzan-sama, you have that final sync training today," said Blues as Enzan walked into the bathroom.

Enzan came out 10 minutes later in his usual clothes. He walked into his office and found his laptop on and on his desk.

"Blues, did you turn on my laptop? I remembered turning it off and putting it in a drawer," said Enzan as he walked over to his desk.

"Enzan-sama, if I may, how can I? I'm a navi, I can't just take your laptop out and turn if it on, Enzan-sama," said Blues.

"Good point Blues," said Enzan as he looked at his laptop, "Someone left a message. It says-oh," said Enzan as he made a face.

"What's wrong, Enzan-sama?" asked Blues. "I'll show you," said Enzan as he lifted the PET.

"Plug-in, Blues, Transmission!"

Blues looked at the message. "What do you think that means Enzan-sama?" asked Blues.

"I know that you remember. Don't try to do anything. You're only 13. You can be worthless," Enzan read the note.

"Now I get it," said Blues as Enzan plugged Blues out and turned off his laptop.

Enzan walked downstairs and grabbed a bagel off a plate on the kitchen counter. He grabbed a cup of coffee and muttered, "This just feels odd eating breakfast since I usually skip it."

"It's the most important meal of the day. That's why Netto has so much energy, Enzan-sama," muttered Blues as Enzan finished his bagel and pulled on his shoes.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Laika woke up at 5:30am and muttered, "Overslept by half an hour." He sat up and stretched. He activated the PET after he found it with his hand. The bright light of the PET made Laika shut his eyes when it turned on.

After his eyes adjusted, Laika used the light from his PET to turn on the light switch by the door.

Laika grabbed his clothes, and then he shut off the light and slipped into the hallway silently trying not to make sounds that would wake Rosesade up. Rosesade had started living with him since the pool incident. He went into the bathroom and got ready for the day.

After 15 minutes of trying to get ready silently, Laika stepped out of the bathroom in his uniform.

He walked into Rosesade's room and flashed the PET light on her. It was almost 6:50am. Laika pulled a blanket over her and walked over to her computer and typed:

'I'll be at the Net Savior HQ if you need me. Look behind you!'

Laika use to have a joke that when he first got Morazzave, Rosesade was afraid of him and Laika kept saying 'look behind you' a lot because he either wanted to scare her, or Morazzave was really behind her.

"Look behind you," said a voice in a creepy way.

Laika turned around and almost let out a scream. He saw Rosesade in her pink t-shirt and green sweats with her blanket around her. The thing that scared him was that she was standing so close to him that he could have knocked her over if he took a step.

"What are you doing awake?" asked Laika. "Scaring my brother. How 'bout you?" replied Rosesade as she and Laika walked into the kitchen.

Laika grabbed a muffin and started eating it. Rosesade grabbed an apple and headed to her room. She came out a little later wearing a pink blouse, a cerulean blue skirt, and white gloves that almost went to her elbows.

"I'm coming with you. I don't want to be bored, and I want to see what you do at HQ," said Rosesade as Laika handed Rosesade her helmet.

Laika put his helmet on as Rosesade pulled on white boots. Then, he and Rosesade walked outside and got on Laika's motorcycle.

After they got on, they set off for HQ. After Laika got there and parked, they headed inside.

The first thing Laika saw when he got in was….nobody.

"Where is everybody?" asked Rosesade as she walked in behind Laika. "What time do you wake up?" asked a voice. Laika turned and saw Mejin who just got there.

"I usually wake up at 5am, but I overslept by half an hour," replied Laika as Mejin turned on the light and said, "You can wait in the lounge if you want." Laika and Rosesade walked into the lounge and sat down.

Rosesade sat down in the blue chair and shut her eyes. Laika sat down in a cream colored chair and waited.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Enzan headed out the door and got into his limo. He told the driver to do to HQ. When he passed by Nyl's block, he saw her limo pulling out of her driveway.

After he got to HQ, he walked into the lounge to wait and found Rosesade sleeping in the blue chair and Laika either half sleeping or really bored sitting in the cream colored chair.

Lora walked in a split second later and bumped into Enzan. "Sorry," she said as she sat down on cream colored couch.

Enzan saw it was about 6:40 and sat down next to Nyl on the couch. Nyl yawned and closed her eyes.

"What have you been doing and when do you wake up?" asked Enzan as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"Nothing and 5:30 today, but usually at 5am," replied Laika. "What do we do now?" asked Enzan. "I guess we could sleep. Since your girlfriend is," replied Laika with a smirk. "She is NOT my girlfriend! We don't even like each other!" said Enzan as Laika rolled his eyes. "Sure, what ever you say."

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Meiru ran out the door and got on to her scooter that was in her backyard. She started scooting to HQ as fast as she could. Roll was sweatdropping inside the PET.

When she got there, which took awhile, she ran into HQ and found the others, except Netto.

She found Rosesade sleeping on the blue chair. Rosesade was just waking up and was stretching. Laika was just sitting there being bored. Lora was asleep and Enzan was half asleep. Mejin walked in behind her and told her to sit down.

"I didn't want to wake you guys up so we are a little late. Netto isn't here yet so we'll just start without him," said Mejin.

"Laika you go with Music, Nylorac-chan you go with Roll, Meiru-chan you go with Blues, and Enzan and Searchman since Netto and Rockman aren't here, you can stay in here with Rosesade," said Mejin.

"Yokay!" yelled the others. "Plug-in Music!" yelled Lora as she started it off.

"Roll!"

"Blues!"

"Transmission!"

Nylorac, Meiru, Laika, Roll, Blues, and Music all headed into the training rooms after they plugged in. Enzan, Search, and Rosesade just stayed in the lounge. Before Laika had left, he plugged Search into Enzan's PET.

"Now what?" asked Rosesade as Enzan stood up. "I don't know, but I'm going to give Hikari a wake up call," said Enzan as he left the room. Rosesade just gave a blank stare to where Enzan was just standing.

"Wait for me!" yelled Rosesade as she ran after Enzan.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Battlechip High Canon slot-in!" said Laika as he slotted in the chip. "High Canon!" repeated Music as she shot five of the 30 viruses.

"Laika-san isn't this a little much to start with?" asked Music who was sweatdropping and shooting the viruses.

"At least I didn't start with 50 like I did for Rockman," replied Laika as Music kept shooting.

"Why did you give him 50 and only give me 30?" asked Music as she switched to a Music Arrow.

"I didn't want to give you so much so you wouldn't be tired," said Laika. "Why do you think that?" asked Music as she shot the first arrow that had a bright light following it as it deleted 20 of the viruses.

"You're a female navi. You would probably get tired before you even get halfway," replied Laika as Music dropped her Music arrow and punched the last virus. Music anime vein popped after she did that.

"Just because I'm a girl navi doesn't make me weaker!" yelled Music as Laika thought, 'Forgot the warning that Lora gave. Don't give Music any kind of challenge that will make her mad."

"Come on! Afraid to get proved wrong? Give me 60 and I'll prove you wrong!" yelled Music as Laika sweatdropped.

"Okay, but I'll stop it if you get tired," said Laika as he started up the program.

60 viruses appeared. "Battlechip Super Vulcan slot-in!" said Laika as he slotted in the mega chip.

"Fine, if you think I need help so bad. Super Vulcan!" yelled Music as she shot of the Vulcan that deleted 20 viruses.

"Music Arrow!" yelled Music as she shot in off and deleted 10 viruses.

The viruses started closing in on her as Laika slotted in a canon.

'Item cannot be used' was said on the PET. "Out of all times," muttered Laika. All of a sudden, bright light came from the screen and B Music flew out from the viruses. She was able to fly since the earphones from the MP3 Advance were spinning around as use of propellers.

"Music Blade!" yelled Music as she slashed at 10 of the viruses. '20 more to go,' thought Laika as he kept watching.

"Sonic Circle!" yelled B Music as she waved her hand in a circle above her head. A yellow circle circled around the remaining viruses, leaving an almost invincible circle around the area. A few sonic booms rained down from the circle and deleted the rest of the viruses.

After they were done, Music fell to the ground and said, "That takes a lot of energy." Laika just said, "You proved yourself right. Now let's see if we're in sync with a program advance." "I'm tired!" whined Music. "We can do it later," replied Laika as he sat down on a green chair and plugging Music out. Music just smiled and sat down in Laika's PET.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Enzan-kun! Wait for me!" yelled Rosesade as she ran after Enzan. Enzan decided to run to Netto's house instead of taking his limo. Enzan stopped and said, "I'm going to wake Netto up weather he likes it or not," said Enzan.

Rosesade grabbed her helmet from Laika's motorcycle incase what Enzan is going to do is going to be like the hotdog incident. She grabbed her wig and contacts from her backpack and pulled them on.

When Rose caught up with Enzan, she said, "You forgot your PET. Here." Rose handed Enzan his PET with Search inside it.

Enzan grabbed it and they ran to Netto's house. 'Why do I feel like the younger one?' thought Rose as she and Enzan got to Netto's. 'Probably because Enzan is acting like the boss even though I'm one year older than him.'

When they got to Netto's house, they found Netto outside getting on his bike.

"Netto!" yelled Enzan as he and Rose stopped by him. "What are you doing here? Is practice canceled?" asked Netto.

"No, Enzan wanted to see what took you so long. I came along because I had nothing to do," said Rose, "By the way, they started without you and that's why Enzan and Searchman are here."

"Since you didn't take your limo, one of you can ride on my bike with me and the other can use my skates," said Netto as Enzan and Rose looked at each other and sweatdropped.

"I would rather not," said Enzan. "You can use the skates, Enzan. You still have your whole life ahead of you," said Rose with a smile.

"You're only one year older then me," replied Enzan, "Another thing is that I don't know how to skate."

"You have to take the bike then!" said Rose as she put on her helmet, "Glad I brought this!"

Enzan reluctantly got on the pegs on the back of Netto's bike. Rose fastened her helmet and clicked on the wheels to her boots.

She started skating and said, "I haven't done this in a while, but I use to skate," said Rose. Netto started to bike really fast when they got past Meiru's house. Rose had to skate really fast to keep up with him.

"Netto! Slow down!" yelled Enzan as Netto pasted the chip shop. Rose was skating so fast she couldn't really stop.

When they got to the hill that was by HQ, Netto started going full speed. He peddled until he thought he couldn't stop. Rose thought she would just trip, but she kept going to keep up with Netto.

"NETTO! SLOW DOWN!" screamed Enzan as they went full speed down hill. Enzan was having a death grip on Netto's shoulders so he wouldn't fall. Rose had gotten close enough to grab on to the handlebars. The moment she grabbed on with a death grip, she sped down hill at Netto's bike speed on the skates.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rose let out a scream as Netto pressed down hard on the brakes when they got in front of HQ.

The bike stopped suddenly as Rose was flung onto the steps; Enzan fell off the pegs and rolled onto the sidewalk, while Netto flung into the grass.

The bike just fell over. Netto rolled over in pain. Enzan tried to get up, but couldn't because of the pain. Rose just lay there.

Meiru, who was training with Blues, ran out of the training room and ran outside, since she saw Netto and the other two lying there.

"Netto!" Meiru ran over and helped him stand up. Laika and Nylorac heard the commotion and ran outside.

Mejin followed them. Nyl ran over to Enzan and asked, "What happened?" Enzan replied, "Netto," he glared at Netto since he couldn't stand up.

Enzan had a bunch of cuts and bruises. He was bleeding a bit so Mejin ran inside and got a bunch of bandages for anyone who needed one.

Lora helped Enzan stand up and walk inside to sit in the lounge. Laika took one look around when he got outside and saw Rose lying right there on the steps. Laika bent down and made sure she didn't break anything.

He saw that she had a bunch of cuts, bruises, and was bleeding a little bit. Laika saw Rose must have smashed her hand and arm on the steps and she was unconscious.

Laika picked Rose up being careful to not hurt her broken arm and carried her inside, into the lounge.

When he got to the lounge, he found Enzan sitting on the cream colored couch with Lora who was putting a bandage on his arm while he put one on his cheek.

Netto was sitting on the blue chair with bandages on his arms, legs, and one on his cheek.

Laika put Rose down on the green and white colored couch. After he patched her up, he went back into the training room while Mejin would deal with her broken arm.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Music, want to try a program advance?" asked Laika. "Hai," replied Music.

"Vulcan triple slot-in!" yelled Laika as he slotted in the three chips.

"Program Advance! Mugen Vulcan!" yelled Music. She shot the Mugen Vulcan and deleted the 30 viruses that Laika set.

"We're in sync," said Laika. Music was on her knees, but she smiled.

COOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Lora-san, what are we going to do to get in sync?" asked Roll.

"Let's try cross fusion after a few battles," replied Lora.

"Plug-in Roll Transmission!"

Five metools appeared. "Battlechip G sharp slot-in!" The sword formed on Roll's arm and she slashed it and deleted three viruses. "Roll Arrow!" Roll shot off two arrows and deleted the viruses.

Next three wolf viruses and five metools appeared. The metools sent a wave at her and she flipped and landed on her feet. "Roll Arrow!" Roll shot off three arrows and deleted the metools.

The wolves sent a fireball at her. Roll ducked and when she got close enough, "Roll Whip!"

She whipped one of the wolves and deleted it. "Battlechip Big Bomb slot-in!" said Lora as she slotted in the chip.

Roll gave her a blank stare when it appeared. "Go behind the bomb, but don't get close. Just make sure the wolf sends a good old fireball at it," said Nylorac.

Roll got behind it and the wolf fired a fireball.

Roll jumped out of the way as it hit the bomb and exploded the wolf's side of the field.

After a few more battles, Roll plugged out.

"Ready?" asked Nylorac. "Hai," said Roll as she nodded. "Syncro chip slot-in!" Then they shouted in unison.

"CROSS FUSION!"

The cross fusion was the same for Lora as it is for Meiru.

"Wow," said Nylorac as she stood in the dimensional area room.

"I look just like you except for the hair and the color of eyes and the symbol," said Lora.

"Lora-san?" said Roll. "Yes?" said Lora. "We're in sync," said Roll with a smile. Lora smiled, too.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Battlechip sword slot-in!" yelled Meiru as she slotted-in the chip to Blues.

Blues slashed the metools and deleted it.

"Since we've been practicing all morning let's try a program advance," said Blues as he looked at the PET clock. It was almost noon and Blues wanted to get finished with the training.

"Program Advance! Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword slot-in!" yelled Meiru.

"Beta Sword!" yelled Blues as he slashed the 20 viruses and deleted them all.

"That was easy and we're done," said Blues as he plugged himself out.

"We are also in sync," said Meiru she had said the line that had been used a bunch of times.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Is this really necessary?" asked Searchman as Netto climbed up a ladder. Netto had some how convinced Mejin to put in a temporally trapeze in the training room. Netto wanted to make sure they could trust each other by doing a 'knee hang catch.'

"Searchman, come on climb up. The ladder will hold," said Netto as he grabbed onto the bar. They were in a dimensional area room.

Searchman climbed up and muttered, "Why am I even doing this?" When he got to the top, Netto said, "I'll go first and show you what to do."

"Netto-san, where did you get this idea?" asked Search from the other side. "Meiru watched on TV. I saw it with her," replied Netto as Search sweatdropped.

"What happens if we fall? I don't see a net," said Search. "I made sure that we use those ropes that stop before you hit the ground," replied Netto.

"This is what you do," said Netto. Netto grabbed the bar and swung out. He kicked his feet and then flipped over so that his legs were hanging onto the bar.

"Then you do the same thing and when we meet in the middle, you grab my hands and I let go," said Netto as he let his legs go while trying to reach for a second bar. He missed and fell. The rope stopped him before he hit the ground.

After Netto climbed back up, he told Searchman to try it. Search took a deep breath and grabbed the bar. He swung out and kicked. He tried flipping, but one hand slipped. He quickly grabbed the bar with both hands and swung his legs and kicked again. He flipped over and let his hands go. He found himself swing upside down. Netto did the same thing and was now headed toward Search upside down. Netto grabbed Search's hands and said, "I'm letting go. You better hang on."

Netto let go and swung back and forth hanging on to Search's hands. Netto let go of Search's hands and fell to the ground.

"That was fun! Your turn!" yelled Netto as Search managed to flip back over and jumped on the platform.

Netto climbed back up and grabbed the bar, again. He jumped out and flipped over and almost slipped.

Search repeated the terrifying process again and grabbed Netto's hands. He let go of his legs after Netto tugged on his arms a bit.

Five seconds after Search let go, Netto let go of Search's hands because Search was heavy being a navi and all. (You hear them walk on the net. They are probably heavy.)

Search fell and found himself a foot off the ground. He untied himself and from the rope and landed on his feet.

"That was the craziest thing I ever did," muttered Search as Netto came down. "That was fun!" yelled Netto.

"Baka," muttered Search. "Alright now that we can trust each other let's try a program advance," said Netto.

'I can't trust you, you dropped me after about five seconds!' thought Search. "Searchman, you should go on a diet, you're heavy," said Netto.

"Netto-san, you should know this, but, I'm a navi, I can't go on a diet because I don't eat," replied Searchman.

"Oh yeah, forgot that," said Netto as Search sweatdropped. "Back into the PET Searchman," said Netto.

"Plug-in Searchman Transmission!"

Netto set the program to 10 viruses. "Program Advance! Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword slot-in!"

"Beta Sword!" Search yelled. He slashed it and deleted…..one.

"Let's try that again," said Netto.

10 minutes later……

Search slashed and deleted….. three.

"That's a record. Let's try that again," said Netto. "Netto-san, we've done this six times," said Search.

15 minutes later…..

Search slashed and deleted….. two.

"Okay the record is five. Let's try this again," said Netto. Search could've turned around and bang his head on the cyber wall.

10 minutes later…….

Search slashed and deleted four. "Let's try that again," said Netto. It was about the 20th time they did that.

Search had the urge to bang his head on the cyber wall, but he didn't.

20 minutes later…… Search probably really, really wants to bang his head on the cyber wall.

Search slashed and deleted six. "Alright! It's a record!" yelled Netto.

While Netto was turned around cheering, Search couldn't help but turn around and banged his head on the cyber wall.

30 minutes later……. Search might start to lose his mind soon….

"Beta Sword!" yelled Searchman as he slashed it and deleted……………….. All of them.

"YATTA!" yelled Netto as he cheered and jumped. Search plugged himself out. "We're in sync," he said under his breath as he sat down. "That took 85 minutes," Search muttered.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

It had been about three hours of training.

"Enzan-san, do you want to try a program advance?" asked Rockman.

"Okay, after that, we'll be done forever," said Enzan. "Oh, and Enzan-san, papa wanted to give you something," said Rockman as he was plugged in. "Okay, I'll get it tomorrow," he replied, "I'll just make sure I get it before I leave in two days."

"Program Advance! Fire, Aqua, Elec, Bamboo Sword slot-in!" yelled Enzan as he slotted in the chips.

"Program Advance! Elemental Sword!" yelled Rockman as it formed. He slashed it and deleted all of the 20 viruses that Enzan programmed.

"We're in sync!" cheered Rockman as he was plugged out. "I'm probably the last one to say this, but, we're in sync," said Enzan.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOOCO

Two hours later….

"Congratulations, you have all finished your sync training with each other. On April 1, you will have a cross fusion battle. Every net savior for themselves. We'll be keeping track of who falls out of cross fusion when. When we have a winner, we will hand out a small metal saying if you are 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, or 6th strongest," said Mejin.

"Mejin-san, there's only five of us," said Netto. "No need for formalities!" yelled Mejin as everyone sweatdropped.

"That's why you have to wait a week. During the week while you guys relax, work, get stronger, go to school, live life," Mejin said as he looked at each net savior with each word, "We will be training a net agent. They wanted to do cross fusion, so we are giving them a chance. All net agents except Beef wanted to do cross fusion. Only one of them wanted to be part of the cross fusion test. Since we just found that out yesterday, she will see you guys next week," finished Mejin.

Everyone headed home after Mejin finished.

END CHAPTER

My first story.

No flames. And I thought of the trapeze thing when I was watching TV, they were teaching someone in one day.

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Prepartions

Chapter 11 Preparations

I only own Nylorac, Music, Razal, Midnight, Rosesade/Rose/Linda, Jay, Annie, Razanna, and Ellie. If I missed any, oops.

Abrie and Zoey belong to my friends at school.

Thank you to those who reviewed.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO-scene change

BEGIN CHAPTER

The next morning, they met at the park.

"Where's Netto?" asked Laika who was sitting on the bench. "Probably sleeping," said Meiru who was sitting under the tree.

"I'm going to give him a wake up call," said Enzan as he got up from the bench.

"Not a good idea, remember want happened last time?" said Rose from the ground by the squirrel as she pointed to her right arm. It was wrapped in bandages. The doctor had told her to be careful with her arm if she didn't want to have her arm in a sling.

"Let's just start without him," suggested Nyl who was sitting on the squirrel statue. Enzan looked up at where she was sitting. "Why did they even put a squirrel statue here?" asked Enzan. "I have no idea," said Meiru.

"Since we're going without Netto, might as well be Rosesade," said Rose as she took off her wig and contacts carefully, "I'm going to be busy at noon, by the way."

"I have to pick up Pride at the airport at noon, she asked me to," said Laika.

"I have to get something from Hikari-haska at noon," said Enzan. "Me too," said Nyl.

"I guess I'll just go with one of you," said Meiru.

"So what should we do first?" asked Rosesade as Laika's PET rang. Laika picked it up. After a few minutes, he hung up. "What was that about?" asked Meiru.

"Princess Pride got an early flight here and she wants me to pick her up," said Laika.

"Let's all go. We're not doing anything. We can take my limo," said Lora. "Fine, someone can come with me on my motorcycle," replied Laika as he put his helmet on.

"I'll go," said Rosesade. Lora called for her limo as Rosesade grabbed her helmet. She put it on and Laika clicked it together since she couldn't with a broken arm.

After the others got into Lora's limo, Rosesade got onto Laika's motorcycle and they all headed off.

When they got to the airport, before Laika stopped Rosesade jumped off the motorcycle.

"You need to stop doing that!" yelled Laika as she ran off. "I'll go find Pride! You guys stay there!" yelled Rosesade as she ran into the airport.

"Is she a Pride fan?" asked Enzan as he got out of the limo. "No, she use to live with Pride," replied Laika, "She should be careful with her arm though, if she doesn't want to use a sling. I should talk to her about jumping off motorcycles." Enzan sweatdropped.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Rockman, why didn't you wake me up?!" yelled Netto as he ran into the bathroom.

"I tried!" yelled Rock to empty air.

After Netto got ready and ate breakfast, he clicked on his skates and skated to the park. When he got there he only found Abrie and Zoey, the twins from his class.

"Ohayo Netto-kun!" greeted the twins cheerfully.

"Have you seen Meiru-chan or Lora-chan?" asked Netto since those were the only two that the twins knew.

"Gomen, but we haven't seen them," said Zoey. "You can hang out with us though!" said Abrie excitedly. Netto gave a shrug and sat down on the bench.

"Are you going to the final dance with anyone yet, Netto-kun?" asked Abrie. "No, but I don't think I'll be going with anyone after the prank I'm planning," said Netto. "Who are you pulling it on?" asked the twins.

"Meiru-chan and Iuujin Enzan. Just don't tell them," replied Netto. "I've heard of Iuujin. He was 1st place in the N1 Grand Prix," said Zoey. "Yeah, Enzan. That's his name. I forgot you know each other," said Abrie.

"Their gonna kill you," said the twins. "I know, I play pranks on them sometimes. They're use to it," said Netto, even though he didn't believe himself.

"Let's go look for them. You can hang out with us, if you want," said Netto.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Look behind you," said two voices in a creepy way as Laika saw someone put their gloved hands over his eyes. "That's what took you so long," said Enzan.

Laika turned around and saw Pride standing next to Rosesade. "Rosesade told me all about it," said Pride as she took off her gloves and as Laika stood up.

"What are we going to do know?" asked Pride as Lora gave Laika a look. "Want to go to Densan Park? It just opened this month," said Nyl.

"I don't think I have met you yet. I'm Princess Pride, princess of Creamland," said Pride to Nylorac.

"I'm Nylorac Summers. I come from Ameroupe, but I lived here when I was young than moved back," said Nylorac.

"Well, now that I know everybody, let's head to Densan Park," said Pride. "Would you like to go in my limo or with Laika on his motorcycle?" asked Nyl.

"I always go in limos at home, so I'll go with Laika," said Pride as Rosesade handed her the helmet.

Laika and Pride got on Laika's motorcycle. Laika let Lora's limo go in front. When the limo got there, everyone got out. "Where's Laika and Lady Pride?" asked Meiru. "Probably having an alone moment," said Nyl with a giggle.

A few blocks away…………..

"So why did you come back to town, Lady Pride?" asked Laika. "I wanted to take a vacation. I worked hard so I can stay through the summer. Then I'll go back before the school year starts," replied Pride, "and please just call me Pride."

"Pride, are you busy a week after April 1?" asked Laika. "No, why do you ask?" replied Pride. "Um, I wanted to see if…" Laika didn't get to finish because they arrived at the park. "I'll tell you later," he mumbled.

Meiru and Lora sat down on the swings while Laika and Pride sat down on the bench by a pond. Rosesade went into the indoor garden. Enzan just walked up to the big fountain and sat down on a bench and started reading a book that he brought.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"What did you want to tell me early?" asked Pride. Laika turned slightly pink. "I-I was wondering if you, um, would like to come to the, um, final dance with me," stuttered Laika.

"I'd be happy to. When is it?" asked Pride. "April 7th," replied Laika. "That sounds fun! Is it like the last dance for the 5th, 8th, and senior students?" asked Pride.

"Hai, but since 11th and 12th grade are going to Sharo for a ski trip, 10th grade is going to the dance. They said we can invite a person that doesn't go to our school. My uncle signed me up to go to Densan High School. I'm in the same class as Nylorac," said Laika.

"Did she skip grades like Enzan-kun did?" asked Pride. "Hai, she hates it because she only has two friends because of her age. I'm one of them and a girl named Ellie from Creamland," sad Laika. "Did you hear about the new net agent?" asked Pride.

"Hai, she's from Creamland," said Laika. "Do you know anybody who could be Midnight?" asked Pride.

"So far, it's just Ellie. She's the only person from Creamland that lives here," said Laika.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Rosesade had just gotten into the indoor garden. She started walking around and saw Jay holding some flowers. She put on her wig and contacts carefully. "Oi Jay!" said Rose as she ran over to him. "Konniechiwa Rose," said Jay, "Are you going to the final dance with anyone yet?" "No, if I can't find anyone, I'll just be in the hang out room," replied Rose.

Jay finally saw her arm. "What happened to your arm?!" asked Jay. "Oh, you know Hikari Netto?" asked Rose as Jay nodded. "The 5th grader 2nd place kid in the N1 Grand Prix, yeah, what about him?" asked Jay. "He and Iuujin Enzan are my friends. Enzan wanted to give Netto a wake up call. I went with him and Netto was taking his bike to get somewhere. I used his skates while Enzan stood on the pegs. When we went down a big hill, he went fast and I wanted to keep up, so I skated over really fast and grabbed onto the handlebars and went down hill bike speed on skates. He stopped, hard, when we got to the bottom. I was flung onto the steps and lost conscious. I woke up and found myself at home with a bandage around my arm," explained Rose.

"I wore a helmet so I didn't break my head, but I get dizzy sometimes," said Rose.

"Wow, good thing you didn't get hurt too bad," said Jay. "C-can I ask you something?" asked Jay. "Hai," said Rose as she nodded.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" asked Jay as he gave her the flowers.

Rose was speechless. When she recovered, she said, "H-hai." She took the flowers and then she and Jay sat down on a bench.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Race you!" yelled Nylorac as she and Meiru set off to the fountain.

It was almost noon and they were going to get Enzan. "Beat you!" yelled Lora as she ran to the bench.

"Enzan, it's almost noon. Let's get Rosesade and go," said Nyl.

"Okay," said Enzan as he got up. "I'll stay here with Laika and Lady Pride. I'll send an e-mail if they leave," said Meiru.

The three headed off to the park.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Did you know that anyone can use a program to change a navi's colors and add accessories and take them away?" said Pride.

"That would make perfect sense. Ellie has a navi named Razanna and she looks like Razal except for the colors and the visor and mini microphone," said Laika.

"Yeah, and-" Pride didn't finish because Enzan, Nyl, and Meiru ran to them.

"It's about noon. We're going to get Rosesade and take her to where ever she needed to go," said Nyl.

"Okay, I saw her go into the indoor garden," said Laika. "Okay, see you later!" yelled Lora as she and Enzan ran to the indoor garden. Meiru walked over to the swing set while Pride and Laika talked about Midnight.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Rose put her left hand up to her forehead. She was having a headache again, except this one really hurt.

"Rose, are you okay?" asked Jay. "Y-yeah, it's just that I have a headache again," replied Rose as she leaned down.

"Do you want to go outside?" asked Jay. "Yeah." Jay and Rose walked outside and sat down on a bench.

"You okay?" Jay asked again. "Yeah, I'm fine," Rose looked at him and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Did you get your hair dyed?" asked Jay as he gave her a look. "W-what do you mean?" asked Rose. "I mean the teal colored hair right there," Jay pointed to the teal hair that was by the side of her face.

"N-no, why would I dye my hair?" asked Rose. "Because you have teal hair," answered Jay.

"Fine, I didn't dye my hair. I swear, but…" Jay gave her a look, "What?"

"There never was a Rose. I'm just wearing a wig and contacts. I hope your not mad, please don't tell anyone," said Rosesade. She took off the wig and contacts.

"What is your real name?" asked Jay. "Rosesade. Can you please not tell anyone, especially Netto?" asked Rosesade.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad and I won't tell anyone," said Jay.

"There you are!" yelled a voice. Rosesade and Jay looked and saw Nylorac and Enzan coming over.

When they were there, Nylorac leaned down and whispered, "Does he know about Rose/Rosesade?" Rosesade nodded.

"You're Iuujin Enzan!" said Jay. Nylorac and Rosesade sweatdropped. "Jay, as you know, this is Enzan, and this is Nylorac Summers," said Rosesade, "Well, I have to go, and thanks for the flowers, Jay."

"Where do you need to go?" asked Enzan as the three walked to Nyl's limo. "Just drop me off at Laika's house. I'll go from there," answered Rosesade as they set off.

"Where are you from?" asked Nyl. "Sharo," replied Rosesade.

A few minutes later, they dropped Rosesade off and headed toward Scilab. "Why'd you ask where Rosesade came from?" asked Enzan. "I thought she could've been Midnight, but Midnight comes from Creamland, not Sharo," said Nyl, "But Ellie could be Midnight. She comes from Creamland and her navi, Razanna, looks like Razal except for a few things."

"Wide Forehead made a program where people can do things like that. She released it last week," said Enzan.

They got to Scilab and walked into the waiting room.

"There you are!" said Dr. Hikari. "What did you want to give us?" asked Lora.

"Mejin and I have been working on a new type of syncro chip. It's only for use of cross fusion with two navis. Please come into the testing room so we can show you," said Dr. Hikari.

"What is it called?" asked Enzan as they went into the testing room.

"It's called the Fusion Chip!" said Dr. Hikari as he handed them the Fusion Chip.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Okay, thank you. Good bye," said Pride as she hung up her PET. "Did they say okay?" asked Laika.

They had been talking about how Pride could help run the final dance. They had called the schools and they all said they would be 'delighted to have the Princess of Creamland help with the dance and make an appearance.'

"Yes, it seems that I have some fans here in Japan," said Pride, "How have you and your dear little sister been doing? Is that broken arm of her's from five years ago?"

"We've been fine. I met her as Rose a few weeks back, and she broke her arm when Netto went down hill on his bike with her hanging on the handlebars on skates. He stopped fast and she was flung onto the steps of HQ," said Laika.

"That Netto, some people say he would some day hurt someone. That day was the day," said Pride as she shook her head. Laika smiled.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"WHERE COULD THEY BE?!" yelled Netto as Zoey and Abrie covered their ears.

"Netto-kun, they probably went to who knows where. Why don't you just hang out with us?" asked Zoey. "Hai, Netto-kun, you should hang out with us!" said Abrie.

"Yeah, but will you guys help me look for them at Net Saviors HQ and Scilab? They might have gone there," said Netto as he and the twins walked/skated to HQ.

When they got there, they found Mejin in the lounge drinking pop. They sweatdropped and walked away slowly.

"They might be at Scilab then. If they aren't there, then papa will tell us since Enzan and Lora-chan needed to get something from him," said Netto as they crossed the street.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Sugoi! A new type of syncro chip!" said Nylorac. "Do we have to test it?" asked Enzan.

"No, we made sure it works. You can also use both types of cross fusion. When you cross fuse, you will appear as FCFB (Fused Cross Fusion Blues) and FCFM (Fused Cross Fusion Music). If you want to switch back, then you will have to both switch back, unless the new type of dimensional area is up, but that isn't even ready for testing yet. All you have to do is press on your icon gently at the same time, and you will switch. Do the same thing when you want to switch back," finished Dr. Hikari as he handed them the blue crystal like Fusion Chip.

"There you are!" yelled Netto as he and the twins ran in.

"Just follow these instructions and then you will be able to use it," whispered Dr. Hikari as he handed Enzan a piece of paper, "Just don't let the others know yet."

"You're Iuujin Enzan! The actually real one!" yelled Zoey. "Konniechiwa Lora-chan, Enzan-kun," said Abrie.

"What were you doing here?" asked Netto. "Let's just head to the park and you'll find out when needed," said Nylorac as she sweatdropped and pushed them out the room.

"Where are the others?" asked Netto. "At Densan Park. It opened early this month," said Enzan.

"What does she mean by 'the real one?" asked Lora while she and Enzan walked together limo as the others climbed in.

Enzan sweatdropped and said, "Very sadly, there are Enzan impersonators." Nyl sweatdropped too.

After they got to the park, they found Laika and Pride taking a walk around the pond while Meiru was sitting on a branch in a tree.

"Hi Meiru-chan!" said Zoey as she ran to the tree.

Abrie was about to run over, but Netto said, "Wait."

"What is it Netto-kun?" asked Abrie as Nyl and Enzan sat on a bench.

"You know how I told you that I won't go to the dance with anyone because of the prank?" said Netto. "Hai." "Will you go with me? I don't want to be alone," said Netto.

"I'll be happy to go Netto-kun," said Abrie, "What's the prank you're planning?" Netto whispered the prank into her ear. "Their gonna kill you," she said automatically.

"Do you want to help me with it?" asked Netto. Abrie nodded and giggled. "Wait here," said Netto.

"Zoey-chan! Is it okay if Abrie-chan and I go somewhere?" asked Netto as he stood under the tree they climbed up.

"Um… Okay, I'll stay here with Meiru-chan," said Zoey as Meiru turned red.

"Okay, see ya'!" yelled Netto as he grabbed Abrie's arm and skated off with her running as fast as she could.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Do you like Netto-kun?" asked Zoey. "Why do you ask?" asked Meiru. "You turned a few shades of red when he went off with Abrie."

"I just wonder if he will ask me to the dance," said Meiru. "You know how they say twins can read minds? Well, I have a feeling that Abrie got asked out by someone you have your eye on," said Zoey.

"Why didn't he ask me?" asked Meiru. "Um… I don't know Meiru-chan," replied Zoey.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Netto-kun, where are we going?" asked Abrie as she and Netto stopped at Scilab.

"You remember what I told you? About the prank? I need to see what papa gave Enzan and Lora-chan," said Netto.

They walked in and found Dr. Hikari sitting at his desk. "Papa, what did you give Enzan and Lora-chan?" asked Netto.

"Um… Nothing. Who's your friend?" "This is Abrie. She's my date for the dance later next month," replied Netto.

"What did you give Lora-chan and Enzan-kun?" asked Abrie. "Fine, I'll tell you. They pulled off cross fusion with two navis. So I gave them a Fusion Chip so it won't hurt as much. Don't tell anyone though," said Dr. Hikari.

"Okay, bye papa!" yelled Netto as he and Abrie ran out the door. 'They came here for that?' thought Dr. Hikari.

"Now what do we do, Netto-kun?" asked Abrie as they ran.

"Now we go try to steal the Fusion Chip," replied Netto as they ran across the street. "Netto-kun, how are we going to steal the Fusion Chip if we don't know where they keep it?" asked Abrie as they got to the park.

"We have to try to steal Enzan's Fusion Chip. I don't know what color it is, but if you find a light blue one, don't take it. It's the syncro chip, not the Fusion Chip," said Netto.

"Okay… Should we talk to them separately?" asked Abrie. Netto gave her a questioning look. "I don't think it's a good idea to talk to them when they are together. They might suspect something," said Abrie. "Enzan probably thinks you know nothing about it, so he might show it to you. I'll get Lora-chan to do something else," said Netto as he skated over.

"Lora-chan, bet you can't catch me when I'm on wheels!" yelled Netto as he skated by.

"I'll prove you wrong, Hikari!" yelled Nylorac as she ran off. Abrie waited a few minutes, then she walked over.

"Konniechiwa Enzan-kun." said Abrie. "Konniechiwa," Enzan said mindlessly.

"What's it like to be 1st place at the N1 Grand Prix?" asked Abrie. "Oh, I got a prize to go around the world, mostly in Ameroupe, but I gave the prize to Netto. I saw him there and helped him out with something," said Enzan.

"Is Cross Fusion hard? I've heard of it, but do you need a battlechip to do it?" asked Abrie even though she knew the answer to the second one.

"It can be hard, but you and your navi have to have a strong bond in some type. Mine and Blues is that we learn things differently, but we're really strong together. You don't use a battlechip, you would use a syncro chip. There is a new one called the Fusion Chip for cross fusion with two navis. I got one because I did cross fusion with Blues and Music," said Enzan.

"May I see the Fusion Chip?" asked Abrie. Enzan looked unsure. "Um… Okay." Enzan pulled out his Fusion Chip from his pocket. He held it low so nobody could see it.

"Sugoi!" said Abrie. All of a sudden, they heard a scream.

Enzan quickly put it back in his right pocket.

"Okay, okay, I give! You can catch me when I'm on wheels!" yelled Netto as Lora let go of his vest.

Abrie slipped away quietly to the swings. Netto skated over to the swing after Nylorac sat down.

"Did you see it?" asked Netto. "Hai, but how are we going to get it if it's in his pocket?"

"We'll figure something out. What color is it?" asked Netto.

"Oh, it's beautiful, the Fusion Chip looks like a crystal! It's a beautiful blue," said Abrie.

"Papa had to make it a better color," muttered Netto. "Wait! I know how we could get the chip!" yelled Netto as he skated over to the bench.

"Lora-chan, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Netto innocently.

Lora stood up and walked over to the slide. Netto followed.

"Shoot," said Nylorac. "You know how I told you about the prank?" asked Netto. Lora nodded.

"Well, I need you to do something for me." Lora gave an unsure look, "What do you need?"

"I need you to get everything there is inside Enzan's right pocket. Every last item," said Netto.

"How am I supposed to do that?" asked Nylorac with an obvious look.

"I don't know, hug him and take it while he isn't looking," said Netto with a shrug.

"You expect me to do that!?" screamed Nylorac. "Um… Yes."

"Think of a different way, there is no way that I would do that for you," said Nylorac.

"I'll think of a way, but you have to do that if I can't," said Netto. "Fine" was her reply.

Nylorac walked back to the bench. Netto skated to the swing. He sat down on the swing.

"Anything else we have to do to make sure the prank works?" asked Abrie. "We need to buy two PET covers," said Netto.

"There's a new store in the mall where they sell a lot of things for your PET and navi," said Abrie.

Netto skated off with Abrie walking along.

When they got to the store in the mall, they looked around.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Okay, it says here that we should slot in the Fusion Chip and press our icon button," said Enzan. He was reading the paper Dr. Hikari had given them.

"Fusion Chip slot-in!" after they slotted in the chip they pressed their icons.

"Then, we type in our navi and PET codes," read Nylorac.

They both typed in their navi and PET codes.

"Then we switch our PET and type our navi and PET codes into each others PET," read Enzan.

They gave each other their PET and typed in the navi and PET codes again.

"Your PET will most likely shut off so your navis can make the adjustments," read Nylorac.

As if on cue, their PETs turned off.

"The Fusion Chip will slot out and your navis will reboot in five minutes," read Enzan.

"That wasn't too hard," said Nylorac.

Five minutes later, the navis rebooted and the Fusion Chip slotted out.

Nylorac took out the Fusion Chip. Enzan caught when it shot out.

"When you use Fused cross fusion, you must both be in cross fusion or fused cross fusion. If you don't, it will hurt," read Enzan.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Arigato," said Netto. He and Abrie had just bought two PET covers.

"Are you good at drawing?" asked Netto. "Not really, but Zoey is pretty good at it," replied Abrie.

"Let's go, but we have to hide this stuff from the others," said Netto as they went to an art store.

They bought some blank stickers and left.

When they got to the park, Netto put the stuff in his backpack and ran to the tree.

"Zoey-chan, can you help me draw something?" asked Netto. Zoey looked at Meiru, and then jumped down from the tree.

"I know I can draw it fine, but I need you to draw something and make it look like the real thing," said Netto.

"What do you need me to draw?" Netto whispered it to Zoey. "Okay, I'll work on them." Netto took the stickers from his backpack and ripped the page. He gave two stickers to her and skated away.

"Now we have to make sure Enzan doesn't use the Fusion Chip," said Netto as he and Abrie sat down. Laika ran by to his motorcycle. Pride walked to them and sat down.

"Where's Laika going?" asked Netto. Meiru saw them from the tree and her eyes widened. She ran over to them.

"He said he was picking Rosesa- Konniechiwa Lady Pride." Meiru interrupted.

Netto gave a questioning look, "Who's Laika picking up?"

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Laika got to his house and found Rosesade in her room.

"Rosesade, are you ready to go?" asked Laika. A minute later, Rosesade opened the door a little. Laika saw she was wearing a pink shirt and a blue skirt. For some reason, she was wearing white gloves that went to her elbows and black boots and was holding a mask that covered the area around her eyes.

"Um… I just need to change." "You look fine, let's go," said Laika as he dragged Rosesade outside.

After they got back to the park, they walked to the bench.

"Hi, Rosesa-" Pride said, but Laika put his hand over her mouth. "Hi, Linda. Nice to see you again," said Netto.

Pride gave a half glare and half confused look. Laika looked and gave a sheepish shrug and removed his hand.

"Oh… Um… Nice to see you to, Netto-kun," said Rosesade slowly. "But her name isn't-" Laika put his hand over her mouth.

"Netto doesn't even know who Rosesade is. She told him that her name was Linda and she was a nurse," Meiru whispered in Pride's ear. Pride nodded and Laika removed his hand.

"Do you guys see Rose that much? I know I saw here yesterday, but she isn't here that much," said Netto.

"She moved," blurted Rosesade. "When did she move?" asked Netto. Rosesade looked at the others for help. She got an obvious look from Meiru and Nylorac. An amused look from Enzan and Pride. Laika gave her a you-got yourself-into-this, you're-getting-yourself-out-look.

"She moved to Ameroupe last night/this morning," said Rosesade. "Where in Ameroupe?" asked Netto. "Where the, um… Eiffel Tower is," guessed Rosesade. Netto thought this over as the others held there breath and sweatdropped.

"Makes sense," said Netto as he skated off to his house with the twins.

Once Netto left, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Laika smacked Rosesade on the side of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" asked Rosesade.

Everyone gave her a blank stare. Laika smacked her on the side of her head, again.

"Okay, I can take a hint; I just told the most stupid lie in Japan," said Rosesade, "I'm not really good with world geography anyways."

"I can't believe Hikari actually believed you," muttered Enzan. "What was so stupid about it?" asked Meiru.

"Meiru, 5th graders don't learn about places around the world yet. The Eiffel Tower is in a country that is close to Kingland, not Ameroupe," explained Nylorac. "It's getting late, see you tomorrow," said Meiru as she walked away.

"Yeah, see you next week at the- I mean, see you later," said Rosesade as she ran off. "I'll see you at the cross fusion battle next week," said Enzan as he left to go pack. Nylorac waved and left.

"Let's go, Laika," said Pride as she got on Laika's motorcycle. "So, where is your house?" asked Pride as they headed out of the park. "Right here," said Laika as he turned onto his street.

When he got closer, he found Rosesade in his front yard. "When did you get here and how?" asked Laika as he stopped.

"I just got here and Jay gave me a ride on his bike," said Rosesade as the three went inside. "I'll take you to where ever you need to go after this," said Laika as he walked into the kitchen.

"So where am I sleeping?" asked Pride as she sent an email to the airport on her PET. "What do you mean?" asked Rosesade as Laika took a sip of tea. Rosesade stood on the couch about to do a flip for the heck of it.

"I'm staying with you guys," said Pride. Laika almost spit out his tea. Rosesade tripped and landed on her back. Once Laika swallowed his tea and Rosesade stood up, Laika and Rosesade both stared at Pride.

"Um… ah…uh," Laika looked at Rosesade. "Um…ah…uh" Rosesade replied in a funny tone.

The doorbell rang and Morazzave ran to the door.

"Saved by the bell," muttered Laika as he walked to the door. When he opened the door, a lady handed him a suitcase and left.

"That was weird," said Rosesade who was standing behind Laika.

"Can you give me my suitcase?" asked Pride. Laika and Rosesade looked at each other and sweatdropped.

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom," said Rosesade as she helped Pride find her way.

'Glad that we have an extra bedroom,' thought Laika.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Bye Enzan!" yelled Nylorac as Enzan walked up the stairs to his private jet. It was headed toward Jawaii for Enzan's business trip. "I'll see you next week at the cross fusion battle!" yelled Enzan over the roar of the wind.

After it set off, Nylorac went home for the night.

In her limo, she emailed Enzan since she didn't want to yell when he was about to leave.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Enzan had just sat down in his office on the jet when his PET rang saying he had an email.

Sorry I couldn't help you in Jawaii. See you next week at the cross fusion battle. I'm going to beat Hikari before you can!

From: Nylorac Summers

Enzan smiled a little as he leaned back into the chair. He was in for a long overnight flight.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Netto had just finished coloring the blank stickers with Abrie and Zoey. He got ready for bed and then went to bed.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Rosesade, what are you going to do if Netto sees you at the dance as Rose?" asked Laika as they ate dinner.

Rosesade swallowed the curry they were having. "I don't know. Maybe I'll just tell everyone in my class what I told Netto, except the Eiffel Tower thing" said Rosesade.

"When are you going to tell Netto about all this?" asked Pride as she took a bite of curry.

"I don't know," said Rosesade as she finished. After they all finished, they headed to bed.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

Midnight arrived at the Net Agent HQ and found Black Rose and Mysteriyu sitting in the lounge waiting for her.

"What are we doing again and why at night?" asked Midnight. "We are going to practice for cross fusion and we want to do it secretly," said Mysteriyu. "If we get tired, we can patrol the city. At night because crime happens at night a lot," said Black Rose.

"Who's the commander when Beef isn't here at night?" asked Black Rose. They looked at Midnight.

"What?" she asked. "You can be the commander because your name is Midnight, and this is the night time. If it's during the day and Beef isn't here, then Black Rose can be the commander," said Mysteriyu.

Black Rose and Midnight looked at each other. "When are you going to be commander?" asked the two.

"When we have a mystery," said Mysteriyu. The others sweatdropped.

After an hour of practice, Midnight said, "Can we stop now? I'm tired." "Me too," said Black Rose. "We should keep practicing, it will pay off," said Mysteriyu to the younger ones.

"I say we should take a break," said Midnight as she pulled her white hood over her eyes and took off the mask, revealing brown eyes.

"Who put you in charge?" asked Mysteriyu. "You," replied Midnight as she sat down on the couch.

"Why did you switch from a long sleeve dress and short gloves to a short long sleeve and long gloves?" asked Black Rose as she sat down. "I-it's more comfortable," said Midnight.

"Let's patrol the city," said Mysteriyu. "We're tired," complained Black Rose.

"You're 13, you have responsibilities, go patrol the city," said Mysteriyu.

Black Rose didn't answer. "Black Rose!" said Mysteriyu. "Were you talking to me?" Mysteriyu nodded.

"FYI, I'm 14," said Black Rose as she and Midnight got up.

"Well, I'm 15. That doesn't matter. You're probably 13," said Mysteriyu.

Midnight didn't answer. "Why isn't anyone talking to me?" wondered Mysteriyu.

"I didn't know you were talking about me," said Midnight as Mysteriyu rolled her eyes, "and by the way, I'm 14."

When they got outside, Midnight climbed up the fire escape to the roof. Mysteriyu looked at Black Rose. Black Rose shrugged and climbed up.

When she got up there, she saw only darkness. All of a sudden, a hand grabbed her arm.

She let out a scream.

Down at the bottom, Mysteriyu heard her and quickly climbed up.

When she got up there, she found Midnight facing Black Rose. "I got you so good!" said Midnight as she laughed.

"Why do all net agents scare me out of all people?" asked Black Rose. "Because you get scared easily," said Mysteriyu from right behind her.

She turned around and yelped. "Out of all people!"

After they patrolled the city, they went home.

Midnight jump over a fence and landed on her feet. She jumped through a window and took off her costume and hid it, she took something out and put in away. The shadows hid her face as she fell asleep.

END CHAPTER

CHAPTER PREVIEW

Netto: The cross fusion battle is next week! So is the prank. Hehehehehe……

Rockman: I swear Blues and Roll are going to delete me….

Meiru: The cross fusion battle will be somewhere in Densan City.

Roll: We all meet at the park in the morning next week. It will be April 1st.

Enzan: I'll win for sure. Netto has a 1% chance.

Blues: Don't get frustrated with the meeting in Jawaii, Enzan-sama.

Nylorac: I'm going to win and hope Netto doesn't get killed too badly.

Music: I would too, but I'm getting a challenge I can't refuse! Even though I never refuse challenges…

Laika: I can't believe Pride surprised us like that…

Searchman: At least you got to see Rosesade-san mess up a flip.

Rosesade: Oi! Well I'll be busy, so I won't be at the cross fusion battle. (Runs off)

Midnight: Mysteriyu is so clueless. I'll train; I don't care if I win.

Razal: We're going to crush them all!

Everyone: NEXT TIME ON GETTING IN SYNC AND THE APRIL FOOL'S DAY PRANK: THE PRANK!

Enzan: Why do we have to yell?

Blues: Because Netto-san wants us to be stupid?

Enzan: Be quiet, Blues.

Blues: Yes, Enzan-sama.


	12. The Cross Fusion Battle and the Prank

Chapter 12 Cross Fusion Battle and the Prank

You know what I usually say here.

This is one of the final chapters. Actually, this is second to the last one. Tell me if you know who Midnight is. There will be a sequel. Please review, no flames, this is my first story.

And yes, I checked how many hours Japan and Hawaii are apart so the times in the story should be about right.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO-scene change

BEGIN CHAPTER

"Wake up, Netto- I don't belive it!" yelled Rockman. It was April 1st. Over the week, everyone was training at least a little bit.

"What's so surprising that I wake up before you do?" asked Netto. He was already ready and was sitting at his computer looking through battlechips.

"Netto-kun, it's 8 o' clock, in the morning. Don't you remember what we go through every single day?" asked Rock. Netto nodded.

After half hour of Netto looking through battlechips, he went down for breakfast.

"Rockman, where is the cross fusion battle going to be?" asked Netto. "Mejin-san will tell us when we all meet at Akihara Park." Netto nodded as he went through some battlechips he brought down with him.

"What are you doing?" asked Rock. "Seeing which battlechips I should use. I'm putting battlechips of most elements in."

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Good morning, Meiru-chan." "Morning Roll," said Meiru as she got up and got ready. She went down for breakfast as Roll looked through their battlechips.

After Meiru finished breakfast, she and Roll looked through their battlechips and picked out some from each element.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Enzan-sama, wake up. You have to get on the plane in half an hour to make there before 9 o' clock."

Enzan had packed early that morning, and got dressed and went to the airport. He got on his plane, and it set off for Densan.

"Blues, send an e-mail to Mejin. Tell him to tell us where the cross fusion battle will be. I'll just be able to meet them there."

"Hai, Enzan-sama," said Blues as he started the email. "I don't think Mejin-san will get until he wakes up. It's only 3 am in Densan, Enzan-sama."

"No need for formalities!" said Mejin. Blues and Enzan looked to see Mejin's face on Enzan's PET screen.

"Enzan, it will be on the edge of Densan City. It will start in the middle of Den Forest. I know you have to go back to Jawaii after this. Since you are coming as fast as you can now, you will meet us when we start. You and Nylorac-chan are not allowed to use your Fusion Chip. Once the battle is done, we want to have a dinner, so you should stay for a while longer," said Mejin.

"Arigato Mejin," said Enzan, "and oyasumi." "Good night to you too, Enzan." "Mejin, it's 7 pm here in Jawaii. I was just sleeping so I could be ready for the time change and the cross fusion battle," said Enzan.

"Oh, konbanwa, good evening," said Mejin. Enzan hung up and leaned back in his chair.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Itai… Ouch…" Nylorac just woke by rolling of her bed. "Ohayo Nyl-sama," said Music "Good morning to you too Music."

Nylorac walked down the stairs and sat down and ate some waffles. While she was eating, Music went through the battlechips. "Nyl-sama, do you think we are allowed to use the MP3 Advance?"

Nylorac swallowed and said, "Shirimasen, I don't know. Why don't you call Mejin and ask him." Music nodded and made the call. Music looked at Nylorac as the call came through.

"Music, you talk to him." "I'm not used to do the talking," said Music. "Well get used to it. Can't you see I'm eating?" Music nodded as Mejin's face appeared.

"Ohayo, Mejin-san," Music said polity. "No need for formalities!" "Gomen, Mejin-sa- I mean- Mejin," said Music shyly. "Its okay, Nylor-oh. Its okay, Music. I've never seen you on the phone, Music. What do you need?"

"Nylorac-sama wonders if we are allowed to use the MP3 Advance," said Music shyly. Mejin could tell Music was not use to talking on the phone, only making the call.

"I think you shouldn't. We want to see who is stronger, so the limit for battlechips is lowered," said Mejin. Music nodded. "Arigato, Mejin."

After she told that to Nylorac, Nylorac finished breakfast and got ready.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Laika woke up and got ready. After he sorted some battlechips, he went into Rosesade's room to give her a wake up call.

He snuck into her room, everything happened fast after that. When he was about to yank off her sheets, her eyes shot open and she whipped around to face Laika. She kicked out her foot and tripped him.

"Trying to give me a wake up call, huh?" said Rosesade as she sat up. Laika stood up, "Were you waiting for that?"

"I did once I woke up hearing you sneak into my room. I'm a light sleeper. Want to wake up Pride?"

"As in wake up call, or just waking her up?" asked Laika. "You know me well enough, Laika," said Rosesade.

"Hai, shy to the world, scaring the hell out of your friends," said Laika as Rosesade raised an eyebrow. "Don't put it that way, Laika. I surprise people, not scare them." "They're the same thing. Considering what you do," said Laika as they snuck into Pride's room.

When they got in there, Laika was about to yank off the sheets when he heard Pride say "Don't even think about doing that." She turned around and smiled at Laika.

"Just be glad I didn't kick you," said Pride as she sat up. "Like you did to me when I tried to wake you up a few days back," said Rosesade. "Yup, I'm just surprised what you can do with a broken arm. Like when I tried to give you a wake up call," said Pride.

"What happened?" asked Laika as they went into the kitchen. "I was about to yell "wake up Rosesade," when her eyes shot open and she elbowed me in the arm since I moved. The thing was it was her broken arm, and she elbowed me, hard."

"I'm on alert a lot. Sometimes I wake up and hear you guys coming, I pretend to sleep and then surprise you," said Rosesade as she opened a box of cereal.

After they ate, Rosesade went into her room and came out a few minutes later with her backpack. "Bye Laika, Pride. Sorry I couldn't see the cross fusion thing, but I'm busy." Rosesade ran outside and pulled on her helmet as best as she could with a broken arm. She got on her bike and headed off.

"Are you coming to the battle?" asked Laika when he was ready. Pride nodded as she put on her brown cap.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

At the Net Agent HQ, Black Rose and Mysteriyu waited as Midnight put on her costume.

"Ready to go?" asked Mysteriyu as Midnight came out. "Hai and where is the commander?" "He went to Kingland for a year long mission," said Mysteriyu.

"Who will be the commander the whole time?" asked Midnight. After she asked that, she and Black Rose looked at Mysteriyu. "Why me?" "You're the oldest," said Black Rose.

"Let's go, I meet them at Akihara Park pretty soon," said Midnight as they left. When they got there, they found Mejin waiting.

"Midnight, sit down, we're going to our destination when the others get here." Midnight and the others sat down and waited. A few minutes later, Meiru and Netto arrived along with Abrie and Zoey. Nylorac came with Ellie a few minutes after that. Laika came last with Pride. 'Looks like Ellie isn't Midnight,' thought Laika when he saw the two.

"Looks like we have an audience made net agents, royalty, and classmates," said Mejin, "We'll be taking my van, so everyone, get in. Everyone got in and found that Mejin had taken out the farthest back seats.

Laika sat in front next to Mejin. The net agents sat in the middle. Mysteriyu in the middle, Midnight to her left and Black Rose to her right. The rest sat on the floor of the van where the back seats would have been.

"Mejin-san, why did you take out the back seats and what about Enzan?" asked Netto as Mejin started the van. "Netto-kun… No need for formalities! I took out the back seats so everyone could fit, I knew you would probably bring an audience, and Enzan will meet us there since right know he is on his way from Jawaii as fast as he can."

During the hour long ride, introductions were made and they chatted for the first half hour. For the second half, Meiru and the twins fell sleep, Netto played a game on his PET, Ellie, Nylorac, and Pride chatted quietly, Laika looked at the map, Black Rose fell asleep, Midnight messed with her mask, and Mysteriyu talked to Mejin.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Is it time?" asked Enzan as he stood up from his seat. "Hai, Enzan-sama," replied Blues as Enzan grabbed onto a seat. The plane lowered a few thousand feet.

"Enzan-san, we can't lower it to the helicopter's height, so you have to go with plan B," said the co pilot.

"Perfect," muttered Enzan as he was handed some gear and a suit. "Ready Enzan-sama?" asked Blues as Enzan put it on and pulled on gloves, goggles, and a parachute. "I wish we could've gone with the original plan," said Enzan as he was walked to the door of the plane.

The co pilot opened the plane door. He had a rope tied around his waist that was tied to a bar by the door. "Ready Enzan-san?" Enzan nodded. He had put Blues inside his pocket with the suit over his clothes.

"Why do you need a parachute?" asked Blues from his pocket. "In case I don't land in the helicopter in time!" yelled Enzan. "Go Enzan-san! We're in position right here!" shouted the co pilot. Enzan jumped out of the plane. A few seconds later, Blues shouted as loud as he could. "There Enzan-sama!" Enzan had put the PET on full volume so he would be able to hear Blues. Enzan looked to see a heilecopter with the door open. When he fell far enough, he grabbed on to the helicopter. Two people from the inside pulled him up and shut the door.

"Are you alright, Enzan-san?" asked the man. Enzan nodded and took off the gear and parachute. "What was the original plan, Enzan-sama?" asked Blues as Enzan was handed a set of headphones. "The plane would lower to the helicopter's height. Then, both doors open and I would jump through," said Enzan as he sat down.

"We will arrive over Den Forest in 20 minutes, over," said the pilot via the headphones. "If you don't see a dimensional area, then wait, over," said Enzan.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"I don't even need this," said Midnight as she took something out. She put it in her pocket as Mejin slowed down. "We're here," said Mejin as he stopped.

Laika looked up from the map; Mysteriyu looked out the window, Midnight gave a mischievous grin, Black Rose still slept, Meiru stretched, the twins woke up, Netto put his PET away, Mejin opened the trunk door, and Pride, Ellie, and Nylorac climbed out the back.

Midnight scooted next to Black Rose when Mysteriyu climbed out. "Wake up Black Rose!" Black Rose woke up and gave a small yelp. She looked at Midnight. "Of course," she muttered

After everyone climbed out, Netto asked, "Why did you choose in the middle Den Forest?" "We don't want to attract a big crowd or cause confusion or have to clear an area. Nobody goes in the middle of Den Forest much," said Mejin as he locked the car. "Put on these headphones. They will help you during the cross fusion battle," said Mejin.

After a 15 minute hike, they got to the middle.

"Do you see Enzan anywhere?" asked Nylorac as Mejin activated the dimensional area. "If he isn't here soon, we'll have to start with out him," said Mejin from outside the dimensional area.

He and the net agents, Ellie, Pride, and the twins had put a few picnic blankets and brought some food since it might be a long battle.

"It's a bigger dimensional area than usual. The six will be able to hide behind trees and things if they need a break," said Mejin as the six went to the middle where it will all start.

All of a sudden, they saw a helicopter above the middle of the dimensional area. "There's Enzan!" said Nylorac. "It's too late to shut down a dimensional area this big," said Mejin as they looked up.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Are we in position, Enzan-san, over?" asked the pilot. "Hai, the dimensional area is up, over." The door opened and Enzan took off his headphones. He held on to a bar and looked outside. He saw the very top of the dimensional area below him.

The pilot looked at him and nodded. Enzan nodded back. "Ready Blues?" yelled Enzan over the roar of the wind the blades of the helicopter made.

Blues nodded, "Just be careful Enzan-sama," Blues yelled worriedly. Enzan pulled out his PET and syncro chip.

He jumped out of the helicopter…… head first.

Once he was close enough to the dimensional area,

"Syncro Chip, slot in!"

"CROSS FUSION!"

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"There's his helicopter," said Meiru worriedly as she saw him open the door. They all watched with their PETs. Their PETs all had closed up and they were watching, including Mejin, Pride, Ellie, the twins, and the Net Agents.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw him jump out headfirst. They saw him put in his syncro chip when he was close enough.

"Syncro Chip, slot-in!"

"CROSS FUSION!"

Enzan's eyes were closed as his sleeve wrapped around his arm as Blues' red gloves formed with his symbol. His red, white, and black boots formed over his shoes. A small yellow glow showed as the spike shot up. His eyes opened as he brought his fist up near his face. He swiftly brought it back. His vest zipped up as shoulder pads formed. His symbol formed on his chest as the blue stripe and white lines formed. His helmet formed and it covered his face with a white mouth guard and a dark blue visor. He turned around all the way as his hair grew to about his ankle. He turned around as he took his final position.

He flipped and landed on his feet.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Enzan. "We were about to get started," said Netto.

"Syncro Chip, slot-in!" Everyone slotted in their syncro chips.

"CROSS FUSION!"

The blue boots formed on Netto's feet, then the green diamond shape formed in by his shin when the boots were done forming. The pieces formed around his hands then they came to the forms of the gloves as his sleeve wrapped around his arm. The green diamond shape filled in by his elbows when they were done forming. Rockman's symbol formed on his chest formed, then the rest of his armor formed. Lines from his symbol connected and formed into his yellow shoulder pads. His helmet formed on his head then closed in to complete the helmet. His jet pack formed. He then turned around to take up his final position.

The pink and yellow armor formed on Meiru's knees and formed into pink boots that went to her knee. The pink and yellow gloves formed as her sleeve wrapped around her arm. She turned over her hand. She brought up her hand in a fist to her chest then swiftly moved it back. Roll's symbol formed on Meiru's chest as the rest of her armor formed. She turned around and her hair grew to about her ankle. When she turned back around, her helmet had formed and she took her final pose.

Nylorac's dark blue vest flew off as light blue armor formed on her arms. Her dress formed into Music's light blue armor. Music's symbol formed on her chest, a flash like line spread to her arms, then it disappeared. A dark blue ring formed around her knees and elbows, from the ring formed the light and dark blue boots and light blue gloves. A spike shot up from the boots. Nylorac spread out her arms with her eyes closed as she turned around. Her hair flowed back growing to about her ankles. She opened her eyes when she turned around as her long hair tied itself into pigtails. Black headphones formed over her ears and head. From the headphones, her light blue helmet slid down and formed. Her black visor slid down from the helmet. The red antennas slid down from behind her ears. Her red ribbon flew by and tied itself around her waist. She put her hands out by her side as she took her final pose with her antennas flying in the air around her.

Laika's shirt tightened as Searchman's armor formed on his chest. The black part of his armor formed as the green armor formed his hands letting the black show on his fingers. Searchman's symbol formed on the back of his hand and shined then it went to normal. Searchman's boots formed on Laika's feet. It slid up and the circle glowed then went back to gray. His helmet formed as the orange visor slid down. Laika put out his arm as the sniper rifle formed. He grabbed it and raised it up in the air then brought it down as he took his final pose.

Midnight's hood to her white sleeveless vest formed into Razal's green helmet. Her light green visor slid down as the white vest formed long sleeves that were loose, on her white gloved hands formed her symbol, a red rose with a yellow thunderbolt going through diagonally on the right side. The vest turned brown and the zipper disappeared. The shirt part of her dress turned green and tuned into a fold like pattern. White armor formed on her legs and green boots formed. The blue cape she had part of her costume folded into a jet pack. She raised her arm in the air. A brown stem with thorns on it like rope formed and part of it wrapped around Midnight's arm. She grabbed the rope and spun it like a lasso as she took her final pose.

"Ready?" asked Mejin. The six nodded as they got into position.

"Get ready!" yelled Pride an Ellie happily as the six got into battle position.

"On your mark!" yelled Abrie and Zoey excitedly as the six formed their weapons.

"Get set!" yelled Mysteriyu who was sweatdropping and Black Rose cheerfully.

"GO!" yelled Mejin, Pride, Ellie, Abrie, Zoey, Mysteriyu, and Black Rose. Once they yelled, Mejin started the stop watch. They six started.

"What happens if they get crossed out?" asked Pride. "I put a program in their PETs so that when they would cross out, they are given five extra seconds to jump through the dimensional area wall to avoid getting hurt when they get disqualified," said Mejin, "I can hear everything they say. The microphone is there because they might not hear each other over the racket."

Once Mejin and the others yelled go, everyone started their weapons. Netto, Nylorac, Enzan, Midnight, Laika, and Meiru. This is the order, starting from the left of Netto.

"Rock Buster!"

"Roll Arrow!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Ribbon Wrap!"

"Scope Gun!"

"Elec Thorns!"

By the time they said that they all turned on their mini microphones that connected to their headphones inside their helmets.

Nylorac's ribbon wrapped aimed for Netto since she turned around randomly. It grabbed Netto's ankles and tripped him. Netto was caught off guard and his aim was off. His shot headed for Laika's head. Laika dodged and shot his scope gun. It hit his target, Meiru. Meiru shot a Roll Arrow, when she got up, that headed toward Midnight. Midnight flipped and dodged it. When she threw her elec thorns and it wrapped around Nylorac. It electrocuted her. Enzan sent off a sonic boom with his blues sword. It headed for Midnight and hit her.

Netto shot off his Rock Buster five times for each person. His shot hit Meiru, and Laika. Laika turned around and shot his scope gun. It hit Midnight, since she had flipped to a different position. Laika found out that apparently, she was really good at dodging.

Meiru ran behind a tree and shot a roll arrow at Laika. It hit him in the back. After he got back up and threw a search grenade at Enzan. It landed behind him and exploded.

"Meiru-chan, doesn't it feel weird to attack our friends?" asked Roll as Meiru sent a roll slash at Netto. He got hit by half of the hearts.

"It does Roll, but we aren't trying to kill each other at least," Meiru replied as she hid behind a different tree. Laika had turned on his invisibility and had snuck behind Meiru. He shot his scope gun and she got hit.

"Battlechip Bamboo Sword, Area Steal!" Midnight's arm formed into the sword. She transported behind Meiru and slashed the air behind her. Laika fell out of the invisible mode and rolled behind a tree. Meiru took this opportunity to roll whip Midnight. Midnight got hit 2/8 times.

RRoll kicked RRazal in the back. RRazal fell and rolled between some tall grass as her sword disappeared.

RSearchman sent a search satellite at Netto. RRockman saw it coming and pushed RBlues in front of him. RBlues got hit in the shoulder.

"Battlechip Sword!" RBlues slashed and hit RRockman in the back. While they were busy, Meiru was behind some bushes. Behind her RSearchman and RRazal were having a fist fight. "Haven't you ever heard of the rule back then? Don't hit girls!" yelled RRazal as she punched him in the shoulder. "Welcome to the future than old one!" yelled Laika as he punched her in the stomach. RRazal was flung back and hit a tree.

RMusic shot a Music Arrow and hit RRoll in the leg. RRoll turned around and roll whipped her. She hit her and RMusic ran toward her at top speed. "Music Arrow!" RMusic shot the arrow and RRoll dodged easily. "That all you got?"

"Battlechip, Triple Lance!" RRoll shot it and one hit RRockman, one hit a tree by RRazal, and one was in a bush. RMusic flipped backwards to dodge. RRockman turned around and shot his buster at her. RRoll jumped out of the way. The shot hit the ground two cm away from RRazal's boot.

"Laika-san, the dimensional area is like a mirror, right?" asked Searchman. "What are you thinking Searchman?" "If you aim right, then you can hit everyone," said Search. RSearchman nodded as he dodged a roll arrow.

He ran to the middle of the area and aimed upwards. "A little to the right, Laika-san." RSearchman took careful aim and charged his scope gun.

"Scope Gun!" Laika shot the charged shot directly up and middle. It bounced off of it and reflected the shot five different ways. One hit RRockman in the shoulder, RBlues on the wrist since he moved away, RMusic near her neck, missed Midnight because she flipped and RRoll in the symbol.

"Meiru-chan, jump through the dimensional area, hurry! You have five seconds! 5…4…3…." said Mejin through the headphones he wore to be able to talk to them.

RRoll had her hand on her symbol and heard Roll counting down from five inside her. She ran as fast as she could and jumped through the dimensional area wall at "1." She landed on her back. When she jumped through, she crossed out, stood up, and caught her PET.

"Good job, Meiru-chan. Go ahead and sit down. We might be a while. It has been half an hour since we started," said Mejin as Meiru sat down on a blanket with the twins. "You made for half an hour, congrats," said Zoey.

"Arigato Zoey-chan. It's really hard going against them. They're pretty strong." "I'm surprised Midnight is so good," said Black Rose.

"Ouch, that would've hurt. I feel sorry for Netto and the rest," said Abrie. RRockman had just been hit with a sonic boom to the stomach. He fell as a search grenade landed a few meters away from him. RMusic kicked it and it landed by his hand. It exploded and Netto was thrown back.

By this time everyone had a few scratches, scuffs, and dents on their armors.

RBlues used the rockets on the bottom of his boots to fly to the top of a tree. "Battlechip Canon!" RBlues aimed it and shot it at RRockman. He hit him on the back, he tried again, but the result was a rock buster shot on his shoulder.

RRockman shot his buster at RBlues and it hit a branch. It was the branch RBlues was standing on. "Sonic Boom!" RRockman dodged it. "Netto-kun, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Hai, Rockman."

"Oi, Enzan! You want to fight?" "That's what all of us are doing Hikari!" "What ever you say Enzan!" shouted RRockman.

"Soul Unison: Blues Soul!" RRockman transformed into Blues Soul. "Sonic Boom!" yelled the two. RRockman was hit in the leg and RBlues was hit on his arm. "Sonic Booms/Sword fight!" yelled RRockman as he sent off another sonic boom. It missed and went over RMusic's head.

"Music Arrow!" she didn't care if Enzan sent a sonic boom at her, she was aiming at Laika. The shot hit him in his back. RSearchman turned around. He got a Ribbon Wrap from RMusic and an Elec Thorns from RRazal from behind.

When the rope electrocuted RSearchman, it touched the ribbon wrap and electrocuted RMusic as well. RSearchman disappeared. "Where is he?" asked RMusic. "Battlechip, Long Sword!" RSearchman was right behind RRazal and was charging his scope gun for a direct shot to RRazal's back. She had felt it's presence.

"Long Sword!" yelled RRazal as she whipped around and slashed the air behind her. RSearchman reappeared and dropped his scope gun. "Battlechip Samurai Sword!" He slashed quickly and hit RRazal a few times. She was flung back. RMusic rolled near RSearchman from her position behind RRazal. "Ribbon Wrap!"

RRazal threw her thorn rope and electrocuted RMusic as her grip on RSearchman loosened. "Battlechip Boomerang!" RRazal threw the boomerang and it hit RRockman, RSearchman, and RMusic. She caught it and threw it against the dimensional area wall and let it go around hitting random things.

RRockman dodged it as he sent the last sonic boom at RBlues. He dodged and it hit RSearchman in the back. He went out of his Blues soul after that. "At least I'm the real thing," said RBlues as he sent a sonic boom at his back.

"Rock Buster!" RRockman shot five shots. It started at RBlues' wrist to his shoulder. He flew over to RBlues, via his jet pack, and called for a canon. He shot it and missed. RMusic flew up by spinning her red "antennas" really fast.

She flew up and shot a Music Arrow at RRockman. She flew as close as she could to RRockman. He tried to shoot her with his buster. She flipped and kicked him. "Try this Nyl-sama," said Music as she took over her body.

Music was in control of her body. "Ribbon Wrap!" "Music what are you doing?!" yelled Lora from the inside. Music wrapped the red ribbon around RRockman's leg. After the attack she fell to the ground. Nylorac quickly switched it to her in control. She flew back up and shot a few music arrows at them.

"Sonic Boom!" "Rock Buster!" RBlues and RRockman shot it off at the same time. RMusic dodged the sonic boom, but got hit with the rock buster. The sonic boom hit RSearchman in the back.

"Razal, can you try to see if you can give me some battlechips?" "Search Satellite!" RSearchman shot it off at her.

When it hit her, he found it was a doll of her. "Anti Damage, should have known," muttered RSearchman. A shuriken hit him from the real RRazal from above. When she landed on the ground, RSearchman asked, "How did you activate a battlechip without saying it?"

"Razal activated it. I wanted to see if it worked. You can't hear the navi in cross fusion; you can only hear the operator. Unless the navi took over the body and talks with your voice. Nice talking to you, but, remember, we're in a battle!"

"Let's try that Music," said RMusic. She was watching RRazal and RSearchman. "Is this the one you want, Nyl-sama?" RMusic looked at it through her visor. "Hai, slot it in."

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"I wonder what she is up to," said Mejin who was listening to what everyone was saying. "Can I listen?" asked Ellie. Meiru had headphones that were on from the cross fusion.

"I brought eight extra headphones. Here." Mejin tossed them and everyone caught one. When they put it on, they had put it on in time to hear Netto say, "Eat this Enzan!"

COCOCOCOCOCO

When he said that, they looked up to see him fire a rock buster at RBlues. RBlues dodged it and it bounced off the dimensional area wall and hit a tree that was by the area's wall.

RRazal and RSearchman were by the edge of the dimensional area. "Battlechip, Yoyo!" She flew up then back a few meters and threw the yoyo at him. The sharp edges spun for a little against RSearchman.

"Want to try it Laika-san?" "Go ahead." Search Grenades appeared in RSearchman hands. He threw two at RRazal.

They exploded as RRazal flipped. He threw another one and she was flung against the dimensional area wall.

RBlues and RRockman were still in the air above the middle. RRockman shot at RBlues. RBlues dodged and it hit the wall. RMusic sent a music arrow and it hit RBlues. He and RRockman sent a sonic boom and rock buster.

She was flung and crashed into RSearchman. "That's a way to beat him," said RRazal as she and RMusic gave a laugh. They stopped laughing and looked at each other. RSearchman wondered why they stop from the ground.

"Ribbon Wrap!"

"Elec Thorns!"

"Of course, forgot we were in the middle of battle," said RSearchman to himself. He got up and picked up his scope gun from a bush near by.

"Scope Gun!"

RSearchman shot it and it hit RMusic.

"Battlechip Recover 300!" RSearchman got more damage instead of recovering.

"Alright, the AntiRecover that Music slotted in earlier worked!" yelled RMusic. She looked at RSearchman.

"Music Arrow!" she shot it and hit him.

"Laika-san! You have five seconds to jump through!" yelled Searchman.

RSearchman took a step backwards, crossed out and caught his PET. He was already wearing headphones like he usually did.

"Good job Laika-kun. Your time is 3:36," said Mejin. "Wow, 3 hours and 36 minutes. I would have never made it that far. Unless the world was on the line," said Pride as Laika came to sit by her. "Who do you think is going to win?" "Netto usually wins," replied Meiru as she took a bite of her banana. It was about lunch time and everyone that was watching decided to eat.

"I was talking to Pride," Laika said slowly. Meiru just kept eating her banana. "Everyone is really strong, I don't know who will win," said Pride.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Battlechip Long Blade!" RRazal slashed RMusic as a rock buster shot flew by. "G-sharp battlechip!" RMusic slashed and got RRazal on her chest. "It's a good thing my symbol isn't on my chest," said RRazal as RMusic shot a music arrow with her other arm.

RRazal slashed, but RMusic blocked it with her sword. She slashed it and hit RRazal. "Battlechip Vulcan!" RRazal shot it and it hit RMusic.

"Ribbon Wrap!"

The ribbon wrap hit RRazal's arm and she pulled on them a bit. "You're the first that actually blocked it instead of dodge or got hit," said RMusic. They looked at each other for a minute.

All of a sudden, RRazal found a ribbon wrap around her neck. "Music, I wasn't aiming for her neck! I'm not trying to kill her!" screamed RMusic. "I can't bring back an attack after it's been fired," said Music worriedly from the inside. Music had shot the ribbon wrap and accidentally aimed it wrong.

After it stopped, RRazal was on her knees. "Gomen-nasi, are you alright?!" RMusic ran over to RRazal. "I-I'll give you an answer," said RRazal with a hand at her neck.

"Battlechip Sword!" RRazal formed the sword and slashed it at high speed. RMusic was flung back and landed by a tree near the middle. She flew up using her antennas that usually stayed by her hair. RRazal flew up using the jet pack that Razal used to fly. "It was an accident!"

"Battlechip, Aqua Sword!"

RMusic slashed the sword and RRazal got hit. Behind them, RRockman was charging up his rock buster. He shot the charged shot at RBlues.

RBlues dodged it and it hit RMusic. She fell to the ground as RRazal threw an elec thons. It tied around RMusic's waist and shocked her. RRazal pulled on the rope as RMusic flew up again.

The four that were left got into a circle above the ground. RRockman charged up his rock buster, RBlues formed a neo variable sword, RMusic seemed to be charging a music arrow, RRazal powered up her elec thorns.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"What are they doing?" asked Zoey as they all watched. Some of them were eating snacks while some chatted, for the moment, everyone was watching.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Rock buster!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Music Arrow!"

"Elec Thorns!"

RRockman shot his charged shot at RMusic, and then he fired a few shots. RBlues fired many sonic booms at RRockman. RMusic shot a few music arrows in one shot as a charged shot at RRazal, then she fired a few music arrows. RRazal threw the elec thorn at RBlues, when it got him, it paralyzed him for a bit.

RMusic took the opportunity to ribbon wrap RBlues. When the attack got to him, he could move again. The attack caught him by surprise and the jets on the bottom of boots turned off. He and RMusic fell toward the ground.

"Rock Buster!"

RRockman shot it and RRazal dodged. "Battlechip, Spark Canon!" RRazal shot it and hit RRockman five times.

"Soul Unison: Tomahawk Soul!" RRockman turned into the soul unison.

"Battlechip, Fire Sword!" RRazal slashed it and it hit RRockman. "Tomahawk Air Raid!" He fired the attack and it did some damage to RRazal. Razal was an elec and grass type.

RRazal kicked him and he fell toward the ground. He flew up again and did a Tomahawk Rolling.

He crashed into her as she fell toward the ground. RRazal landed on her back and rolled behind some bushes that surrounded a tree.

RBlues and RMusic fell to the ground. When they hit the ground, hard, RMusic rolled off and hit a tree, hard. She got up with her hand on the trunk of the tree. RBlues got up and fired a sonic boom and it hit her in the stomach.

RMusic fell down. When she recovered, she flew up and sent a few music arrows at RBlues. RBlues dodged a few and got hit by a few.

RMusic flew up higher as RRockman charged his buster. RRazal went to the ground and sent elec thorns to RBlues.

In the air, RMusic was just floating there since RRockman had just punched her in the stomach when she tried to ribbon wrap him. She was facing the dimensional area wall and was looking outside.

RRockman finished charging and flew toward her. He pressed his buster against her back and shot the charged hot.

RMusic felt the pain as the shot went through to her symbol. From the impact of the shot, she was pushed toward the dimensional area wall. She fell through the dimensional area. RRockman's eyes widened, because they were in the air, and she was falling from the outside.

Nylorac let out a scream the moment she fell out and crossed out. She grabbed her PET as she fell. She closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she found that Mejin had caught her.

Mejin put her down. "A-arigato, Mejin." Mejin nodded, "Good job, and you should check on Music, that shot could've done some heavy damage."

Nylorac looked at her PET and saw Music lying on the PET floor. She started the recover program and made sure Music wasn't going to be deleted.

After a few minutes, Music woke up. "That hurt. Nyl-sama, your timing is 3 hours and 50 minutes." Nylorac smiled and adjusted her headphones and watched the battle.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

RRockman's back slammed against the dimensional area because RBlues had just used the program advance Beta Sword on him.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Why didn't Netto fall through the dimensional area like I did?" asked Nylorac. "You only fell through because you had very low energy and Music would have informed you to jump through if you got another hit or after a few minutes," said Mejin.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

RRazal struggled to get free of a tree that had fallen on her from the program advance that RBlues had pulled off.

RBlues was headed for her with a wide blade. RRazal managed to get her arm free. She formed the elec thorns and flung it at RBlues.

RRazal managed to squeeze out. She had a virus battlechip and planned to use it. "Moloko, Virus Chip slot-in!"

Two pink sheep viruses appeared and charged toward RBlues and RRockman. It rammed into them and kept running around. Razal slotted in a Vulcan and RRazal shot it at RRockman. He jumped as the Molokos ran through, but got hit by the Vulcan.

RBlues formed his Blues Sword and slashed RRockman with it. RRockman shot his buster and hit a tree.

RRockman flew very close to the top of the dimensional area. He charged his rock buster and shot it where Laika did when he was still in. It reflected off and seven shots spread out and went around. RBlues and RRazal jumped around and only got hit once while the rest started to hit things and stop.

"Battlechip Meteors!" RRockman activated the chip as RRazal and RBlues' eyes widened from under their visors. The meteors rained down. RBlues and RRazal flew around and it hit the ground, which they soon wished it didn't.

The whole battlefield burned up since the meteors were still on fire when it hit the ground. The Molokos burned to deletion.

"You baka, you just set the whole battlefield on fire! When fire burns with grass, it's even hotter then when you get hit by a fire battlechip!" yelled RRazal as the battlefield fires grew as high as the trees. "Battlechip Aqua Sword!" RBlues sent a few water sonic booms at the trees.

RRazal slammed her palm on the ground and an aqua tower spread out. "The fire is too strong! We can only take out part of it," said RBlues. "Battlechip Flame Body!" RRazal's body fired up and she flew to RRockman. She stayed like that for longer because the whole field was on fire.

RRockman kept getting burned because RRazal stayed near him.

"Battlechip Sea Seed!" RBlues threw a sea seed and the field had some water panels. "Battlechip Ice Seed, Aqua Tower!" RRazal stopped the flame body and threw the Ice seed. The field all turned into ice. She slammed her palm on the ground and an aqua tower came out. It hit RRockman and he froze in his position in the air by the top.

"Battlechip, Hero Sword!" RBlues formed the blade and slashed it near the top of the frozen tower. RRockman was hit and was unfrozen.

"Netto-kun, you have to jump out in the next five seconds or you'll fall from the high!" yelled Rockman from the inside. RRockman looked up and flew up through the dimensional area. He crossed out and caught his PET. "How are you going to get down?" asked Rockman. Netto grinned and put his PET in his pocket. He jumped and slid down on the dimensional area wall.

He landed on his feet and tripped over. "I'm okay!" "You're timing is 4 hours and 20 minutes. Half an hour after Nylorac-chan," said Mejin. Netto nodded and went to start an early dinner.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Looks like it's down to us two, old friend" said Razal as Blues' eyes widened. Enzan and Midnight didn't really know what they were talking about.

They were planning to keep the ice stage like it was. "We're both tired, so let's switch," said RBlues. RRazal nodded. They planned to let Blues and Razal take over and control their bodies while they rested for a bit. Razal and Blues took over the body and started. "Battlechip Aqua Sword!"

Razal in control slashed the sword and Blues in control dodged. He formed Blues Sword and slashed it at Razal. Razal got hit and landed on the ice. "Battlechip Wind Racket, Aqua Tower!" Razal slashed the wind racket and some ice shards flew toward Blues. Blues raised his shield and blocked some of it while some went over and fell on him.

She slammed her palm and an aqua tower came out toward him. It froze the ground again as it hit Blues. While he was frozen, Razal elec thorned him.

"Battlechip Neo Variable Sword!" Enzan activated the chip as he took control for a second then switched back. Blues slashed it when he defrosted. Razal dodged and punched him in the side.

Since the whole area was like a huge ice skating rink, Razal had thought, 'I've always wanted to try ice skating.' Any ideas?

Razal came back down to the ground. "Super Vulcan!" She shot it at Blues. He tried sending a sonic boom, but she moved her foot and started skating around while pelting Blues with bullets.

"Program Advance!" Enzan took over as he said that. Midnight took over as she said the same thing.

"Fire, Aqua, Elec, Bamboo Sword! Element Sword!"

"Looks like it's a program advance to the end," said RRazal. RBlues and RRazal slashed each other with every element. They skated around as they slashed each other.

After they were finally done, they stood on they ice facing each other.

RBlues had slashed RRazal on her right arm, side, cracked her visor so it almost broke, her left leg, and got a dent on the side of her helmet. RRazal had gotten RBlues in his stomach, left arm, almost broke the spike on the top of his head, and cracked his visor.

"The person that crosses out can stay in there," said Mejin through the headphones. RBlues formed his sword. The rope formed around RRazal's arm.

"Sonic Boom!"

"Elec Thorns!"

They launched the attacks and fought on. RBlues got RRazal in the side and she rolled behind a bush. RBlues got into battle stance and waited for her to jump out.

RRazal was behind a bush and silently skated behind RBlues. "Battlechip Aqua Tower!" RRazal froze RBlues as the tower came through. She quickly formed her elec thorn and electrocuted him. "Battlechip, shotgun!" RRazal said under her breath.

When RBlues defrosted, RRazal said, "It's been a great battle. You're really strong, but, I'll have to end it." With that said she shot the shotgun and Enzan crossed out and caught his PET.

Mejin stopped the stopped the stop watch. "The timing is 6 hours and 45 minutes. We started at 10:15 am. We end at 5:00 pm," said Mejin as he shut down the dimensional area.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry from the battle!" said Netto as they headed off. By the time they finished, it was 7:30 pm.

"Come on please? I want to cross fuse battle you," pleaded Netto. He was planning to play the prank. "Fine, I'll meet you there at the Net Savior HQ along with everyone else.

"Yatta!" cheered Netto as he hugged Enzan. "Oi, Netto, you baka, what are you doing?!" asked Enzan as Netto let go. "I'm just happy," replied Netto. What Enzan didn't see was that Netto had taken his Fusion Chip.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

When Netto, Meiru, Enzan, Nylorac, Laika, Mysteriyu, Black Rose, and Midnight along with Abrie, Zoey Pride, and Ellie arrived at the HQ, they went into a big room that had dimensional area generators.

While everyone was busy getting around, like the twins and Ellie going to a room where they can watch without getting hurt, everyone had put their PETs on a table in the large room. Netto snuck to the table and put a PET cover on two of them along with stickers that look like the persons symbol.

He locked the two people's navis in their PET until it was time to cross fuse. "Netto-kun, why are you doing this?" asked Rockman as Netto walked away from the table. "Rockman, its April 1st. April Fool's Day. I know they do this in Ameroupe, so I wanted to try it out."

Mejin turned on the dimensional generators. "Netto-kun, there's no escape now."

"Why don't you go first, Meiru-chan and Enzan," said Netto innocently. "I'll cross fuse first if you don't mind," said Pride as she walked to the table and picked up her PET. Netto thought this over and nodded.

"Syncro Chip slot-in! CROSS FUSION!"

After Pride cross fused, she stood in the middle waiting. Enzan and Meiru walked over to the table and picked up their PETs.

After they cross fused, they stood their. Pride and the rest took one look at them and burst out laughing. It was like a madhouse with laughing people.

Enzan took a look at the laughing Pride who was on the ground laughing, then at Meiru. Once he looked at Meiru, all the color drained out of his face. Meiru looked at him and turned white.

Enzan saw Meiru cross fused………..with Blues. Meiru saw Enzan cross fused……..with Roll. Enzan looked like Roll except with white hair with a bow in it and the fact that you can see his blue eyes. Meiru looked like Blues except for the red/pink hair.

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled the two. "Who did this?" asked Enzan as calmly as possible. Everyone looked at Netto. Netto used his PET and snapped a picture, then he tossed back the Fusion Chip.

"Netto-kun……..run," said Rockman. Enzan and Meiru, who had heard him, crossed out and tossed each other their PETs. They cross fused again and ran after Netto as he ran around the large room like a mad man.

Laika and Nylorac cross fused, after checking their PETs, and ran/flew after the two who were trying to kill Netto. Pride was running next to Laika as they tried shooting Enzan and Meiru off course. Netto, who didn't get to cross fuse yet, kept running.

Nylorac flew after them and managed to ribbon wrap Meiru for a little. Enzan kept sending sonic boom after sonic boom after sonic boom at Netto.

Laika was throwing search grenades at Enzan and Meiru while Pride used the kingdom crusher. Nylorac ribbon wrapped Meiru while Pride got Enzan tangled in her mace chains. Midnight cross fused and elec thorned them.

"Netto-kun, run for your life!" yelled Rockman. "I am, I am, I am!"

After they managed to get them to calm down a bit, Nylorac dragged Enzan into her limo that would take them to the airport, to make sure he wouldn't try turning back to kill him. Laika and Pride, with the help of Zoey and Abrie, dragged Meiru to her block. Since Laika and Pride had no idea where she lived, Netto walked with them while the twins and Laika and Pride made sure Meiru wouldn't strangle him, because if looks can kill, then Netto would have died a long time ago.

After Enzan went back to Jawaii and Meiru shoved inside for the rest of the day and making Netto swear he wouldn't go outside near Meiru's house, everyone started thinking about the dance.

END CHAPTER

Sorry for the LONG 18 page chapter. I rewrote a lot of chapters. The prank was very short, I know, but hoped you like it.

The cross fusion battle had a little pattern, if they made a person cross out, then they are the next to lose. Example: Nylorac crossed out Laika. After a while, Netto crossed out Nylorac. Then Enzan crossed out Netto. Last Midnight crossed out Enzan.

I want to dedicate this chapter to a great school year. I going to release this chapter on the last day of the 2008-2009 school year, June 5, 2009, but I lost my internet chip.


	13. The Dance and Rosesade's Announcement

Chapter 13 The Dance and Rosesade's Announcement

You know what I say here.

It's the last chapter! Tell me what you think and maybe, just maybe, I'll premier the next story on my birthday. Or I'll just write a B-day fic and write the next story on my vacation at the end of June, even though that's only a few days away from my birthday…..

COCOCOCOCOCOCO-scene change

"AH!" Laika let a small yelp when he woke up that morning. Laika had woken up and sat up. When he opened his eyes, he saw Rosesade sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Nice wake up call, Rosesade." It was the morning of the dance. Laika had stopped trying to give Pride a wake up call because she always heard him coming, or was hiding behind the door ready to jump out.

"Today's the day of the dance!" said Rosesade as she skipped into Pride's room. Laika shook his head and followed Rosesade to see how things would turn out. Laika looked in Pride's room to see her brushing her hair. 'Too late to give a wake up call,' thought Laika as he knocked on the door.

"Go ahead and come in." Laika came in. "I'm guessing Rosesade gave another wake up call?" Laika nodded, "How are you used to that?"

"Remember that she lived with me for five years. She used to do that every weekend." Pride pulled on her brown cap. "Rosesade is very sneaky," said Pride.

Pride and Laika turned around to leave and saw Rosesade standing right behind them. "I am very sneaky indeed. Thank you for noticing, Pride."

"Who doesn't notice?" asked Laika as the three went to get ready for the day.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Laika went to the HQ with Pride. He and the others were getting the medals today. When he got there, he saw everyone was there except Netto, Midnight, and Enzan. Enzan was technically there. He was there over the phone.

Midnight, along with the other agents and Netto came along a few minutes later.

"6th place goes to Meiru-chan," said Mejin as he handed her a small medal that said Cross Fusion Battle 6th Place.

"5th place goes to Laika-kun," said Manabe as she handed Laika the same medal, but it said 5th instead of 6th.

"Nylorac gets 4th place," said Mejin as he handed her a medal.

"Netto-kun gets 3rd place," said Manabe as she handed him a medal.

"2nd place goes to Enzan, but since he isn't physically here, we'll give it to him when he returns tomorrow," said Mejin as he nodded towards the screen that they connected the phone to. Enzan seemed to be on a couch in his hotel room.

"Our 1st place winner goes to the net agent, Midnight!" said Manabe as she handed the agent a bigger medal.

Since Mejin and Manabe let them hang out in the lounge for a bit, they decided to chat and Enzan decided to stay on the phone.

"Hikari, you better be happy I'm not in Japan right now," said Enzan darkly as they transported the call through the computer in the lounge.

"That reminds me," said Meiru as she walked over to Netto. Nylorac and Laika stood up and dragged her back to the couch she was sitting on.

On the net…..

"Roll, don't blame Rockman!" yelled Music as she ran after Roll who was shooting Roll arrows at Rockman who was running around, dodging attacks that came from Blues and Roll.

Blues launched a few sonic booms at Rockman while Searchman was running after him trying to stop him somehow. "Rockman, plug out, or something!" yelled Searchman as Razal threw her rope.

"Netto-kun, plug me out!"

In the lounge, it was kind of the same thing, except that Enzan wasn't there. "I can't really do that, Rockman! You're not the only one that has your hands full!"

Meiru was running after Netto while Nylorac, Midnight, and Pride ran after her. On the net, Rockman still ran and asked, "How did Blues get here?"

"Mejin has a program where navis can travel through the phone," said Enzan as his face appeared on a screen on the net.

"Somebody just help me out!" yelled Rockman as he dodged a sonic boom.

"I'd make Blues come back to his PET, but I need something to get even with Hikari," said Enzan as he stood up, "I'm going to go make some coffee."

"Meiru-chan, could you please plug Roll out, or make her stop?" pleaded Rockman as he kept running. "Hikari Netto, you're in for it!" yelled Meiru as Netto tripped on a coffee table leg. Meiru was about to kick him when he rolled out of the way.

"I'm going to plug Roll out," said Nylorac as she walked toward the coffee table, where all they're PETs were, except Enzan's.

Nylorac carefully walked by the table as Meiru threw a punch at Netto. Nylorac dodged it since she was in front of Netto.

Meiru tried to trip Netto, but tripped Nylorac instead. Nylorac rolled over and grabbed the PET. She pressed the symbol as Meiru ran toward her. Roll returned back to her PET and Nylorac locked Roll in there.

"Princess Pride, catch!" yelled Nylorac as Meiru was about to grab the PET. She threw it and Pride caught it. Meiru turned around and ran after Netto.

"Arigato Lora-san!" yelled Rockman as he shot his rock buster at Blues. Meiru kept Netto busy as Enzan returned to the screen with coffee in hand. He saw Rockman and Blues through his PET that was connected to the phone.

"Battlechip, Long Sword, slot-in!" He slotted the chip into his PET as it flashed. There was a small flash on the computer as the chip came through the phone. Blues' arm formed into the sword and he slashed at Rockman.

"Netto-kun! Send me a battlechip!" yelled Rock as he fired a shot at Blues. "I can't Rockman!"

"Do any of you want to stop that?" asked Manabe as she and Mejin came in the room. The others shook their heads because they didn't want to get trampled and they didn't know how to plug Blues out to Enzan in Jawaii.

Manabe sighed as she went over to the computer. She pressed something and a screen popped up. 'Are you sure you want to send the navi 'Blues' back to the PET connected on the line?' Manabe pressed yes and Blues disappeared. The phone flashed as Blues came back to Enzan's PET.

"That settles that. Rockman, are you alright?" Rockman nodded. "Who has Meiru-chan's PET?" asked Manabe as she looked at the others. Everyone was sitting on two couches closest to the door to avoid getting in the way.

Pride handed the PET to Manabe. "Meiru-chan, catch!" Meiru stopped on the other side of the room and caught her PET.

She saw Manabe and sat down on the couch, "Ohayo Manabe-san," said Meiru as Netto sat on the opposite couch.

"Well, that's how you settle it, okay?" Everyone nodded, "I understand most of you have a dance tonight. I think it's everyone except the agents and Enzan right?" Everyone nodded except the said people.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Hehehe….."

"Netto-kun, don't even think about planning another prank," said Rock as he sat in his PET thinking about how to avoid Blues and Roll for the rest of his life.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Hikari Netto is so dead," said Meiru darkly as Abrie and Zoey sweatdropped. The twins had come over to hang out and chat before the dance.

"I'm going to guess you're still mad about the prank," said Abrie. "No, really? I didn't know that," said Zoey sarcastically. "The medal looks nice though," said Abrie trying to change the subject. "Hai, it does." They chatted about the battle and the dance, once in a while the prank coming up.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"For the last time, I am not a regular 13 year old! I do not play videos games all day I help design them!" yelled Enzan in English. He was having another meeting with the Jawaii board. The second half of the board thought Enzan was a regular 13 year old and the main half couldn't get the others to agree.

"You're only the VP because you're father spoiled you, probably!" said a man. After they yelled at each other for half an hour, Enzan finished the argument saying that they were not even supposed to be part of the board and if he was their boss, he'd fire them.

"The good thing is that if we do the merger, then I will be your boss," said Enzan.

After the meeting, Enzan headed back to his hotel room and packed his stuff. He was planning to give Netto a surprise.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"I'm not going to the dance, Music," said Nylorac. She was in her room, sitting at the window seat. "You can say what you want, but I'm not going."

Music sighed, 'This is going to take a while,' thought Music as she sat down in her PET.

COCOCOCOOCOCOCO

"Today's the day of the dance!" said Rosesade happily as ran into Laika's room. "What are you doing in my room?" asked Laika.

"I'm excited and Pride is busy so I'm here." "You act like Netto sometimes," said Laika. Rosesade shrugged and sat down in a bean bag chair that Laika had when he was little.

"Did you get asked out, or were you too annoying to people?" asked Laika. "I did get asked out," said Rosesade. "Are you going to tell me who?" asked Laika. "You didn't ask." Laika sighed, "Who asked you out?" "Jay."

"Hello, why are we all in Laika's room?" asked Pride as she walked in. "Rosesade came in here because you were busy."

"I wasn't busy. I was in the kitchen eating an apple," said Pride as she and Laika looked at the bean bag Rosesade was sitting on. Rosesade wasn't there. "We know what to expect," said Laika as he and Pride got up. They looked all over Laika's, Rosesade's, and Pride's room, but couldn't find her.

They went to the living room and sat on the couch. "You want to have some tea?" asked Laika. Pride nodded and Laika went to make some.

He got back and gave a cup to Pride. He was about to take a sip, when he turned around so he could sit down. When he turned around, he saw Rosesade standing right behind him. He dropped his cup from surprise and Rosesade caught it.

"Thank you for getting me some tea, Laika," said Rosesade as she took a sip.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

That night, everyone was headed to the dance, except for Lora.

"I hate the fact that I'm in high school," muttered Nylorac. She was sitting on the couch in the den and Music was trying to get her to go.

"You can go with the 8th graders. Rosesade-san will be there." "Music, Rosesade will be the only one in the room that I know."

"5th graders?" "I guess, but like I'm going to have a fun time making sure Meiru doesn't kill Netto."

The doorbell rang and Music went to unlock the door through the house's network.

Music returned as Nylorac said, "What ever you say Music, I'm not going." Music smiled and nodded. "Will you go if I ask you?" asked a voice.

Nylorac turned around. "Aren't you supposed to be in Jawaii?" "I got my father to deal with them while I came back."

After Nylorac got ready, she and Enzan headed to the dance. "Are you going to get Netto back?" Enzan nodded. "I'm going to have to run around the 5th grade's room trying to plug Blues out and try to stop you from throwing a punch, aren't I?"

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

When they got there, they found Netto eating a strawberry. They had a chocolate fountain and Netto had dipped the strawberry in the chocolate.

Enzan walked behind Netto and he turned around. "E-Enzan!"

"You exactly what you're in for, Hikari." Netto ran for it. Enzan ran after him. Nylorac sighed and ran after the two.

"Plug-in Blues Transmission!"

Enzan plugged Blues in to find Rockman.

"Plug-in Music Transmission!"

"Music, you know what to do," said Nylorac as she ran after the two. Music didn't want to go through it again, so she ribbon wrapped Blues and didn't let go. "Okay, Blues, stop attacking Rockman."

Roll plugged in and sent a heart slash. "Nyl-sama, please just do what Manabe-san did!" yelled Music as she let go.

Nylorac caught up with Meiru and grabbed her PET. She caught up with Enzan and did the same. She plugged out the two navis and locked them in their PET.

She ran out of the room and saw Netto running around the hall. "Enzan, Meiru-chan, catch!" They turned their heads and caught their PETs.

"Just go back to the dance, and I won't feel like having Music shut down your PETs." They both glared at Netto then headed back.

"That's a way to settle something," said Manabe. "Manabe-san, what are you doing here?!" "I'm helping with the dance. That's how I knew about it."

"This is the first time I've ever seen you not wearing your uniform." Manabe was wearing jeans, a pink shirt, and a jean jacket.

"Well, you should go have fun. Oh, and Princess Pride wants to talk to you guys after the dance." Manabe walked off and Nylorac headed into the 5th grade room and found Meiru and Enzan chasing Netto.

"Shouldn't they stop before they get in trouble?" asked Yaito.

"Come on Music, you what to do." Music nodded. "I hope I have good aim to hit a moving target."

"Plug-in, Music, Transmission!"

The laser beam hit the sensor on Enzan's PET. Music found Blues sending attacks at Rockman through screens. Mejin had a program that navis could battle each other in their PETs. Blues was in Enzan's and Rockman was in Netto's. The attacks came as signals then would hit the navi.

Music quietly went into the PET's power source. She messed with some things, and then she went back to her own PET.

Enzan slotted in a battlechip. He was surprised when it shot out. He put it away and saw his PET off. He turned it on and Blues found Music standing in the middle of the PET. Music had done the same thing for Meiru's PET, but Meiru didn't notice yet.

Music tapped her foot and pretended to wait for an explanation. "Why were you attacking Rockman? If you're going to say because of the prank, then don't even think about trying to tell me."

"What would you do, then?" asked Blues. "Send an angry email and make him feel guilty. You better not even think about sending an attack. If you do, you're kind of asking me to attack you every time you attack Rockman."

Blues sent a sonic boom and Music ribbon wrapped him. "Are you going to stop?" asked Music still not letting go.

"Am I supposed to?" asked Blues. Music made the ribbons wrap tighter. "What do you think?" Blues just nodded and Music let go.

After it was taken care of, everyone went to have a good time.

"Thank you for coming we hope you all have a good rest of the year," said a teacher as the students left.

"Now we have to go to the 3rd room because Princess Pride wants to tell us something," said Netto. "Can we come too?" asked the twins. Netto nodded.

In the 3rd room, everyone was sitting at a table. "Now that we are all here, I can start," said Pride, "Since I am staying in Japan until the end of the summer, I am having a small private party for everyone in this room. That also includes Jay, Abrie, and Zoey. It is at the beginning of summer. It will be at the Maserade Hall, or in other words, right here. It is pretty much formal wear."

"May I say something also?" asked Rosesade as she stood up. Pride nodded.

"I am moving to Kingland to live there for a while. I'm move there after the party Pride is having. You guys have been great friends; I'm going to miss you guys a lot."

"You're leaving?" asked Meiru. Rosesade nodded, "I'll be gone for a while. I wanted to tour Kingland, so I'm going to be an exchange student for a little, then just stay in Kingland for about a year," said Rosesade as she sat down.

"That's too bad you're leaving, Linda," said Netto. Jay and the twins were about to say something when everyone, except Netto, gave them a look that meant, be quiet.

"I wonder why a few of us are leaving. First Rose leaves and now Linda."

When they left, everyone wished Rosesade good luck in Kingland. "I'm going to miss you guys," said Rosesade to herself as she headed off to her room.

Rosesade went into the living room where Laika and Pride were and saw they were on the couch talking about Rosesade.

"I'm sure going to miss Rosesade. The wake up calls and surprises are always funny when she does them to you," said Pride.

"Like the tea cup thing she did today," said Laika. Pride nodded, "I'm still going to miss her." "I going to miss her too" said Laika, "Even though I'm kind of glad that I won't get wake up calls any more."

"Don't worry Laika, I'll give it to you," said Pride as she laughed lightly.

"I'm going to miss you guys too," said Rosesade. She was sitting on a chair looking at Laika and Pride.

"When did you get here?" asked Laika. "Five seconds ago."

They all laughed, Laika just smiled, and then they headed off to bed.

'It's going to be new to me in Kingland, but I have good friends that are always with me,' thought Rosesade as she started to drift off.

'Always.'

OWARI

I hope you like my first story. Please review and no flames.

I was thinking about something that I could actually write about in the second story. Now I'm not so sure.

I was planning to have navis and operators switch places, but I'm not sure. Please tell me if you like the idea or not. If you have suggestions, I welcome them all.

I will release the first chapter of the next story before my birthday, hopefully. If I get reviews and suggestions, then that will help me get the confidence that people actually read and like my story and then I'll actually start the story sooner.

SMALL PRIVIEW OF THE NEXT STORY

"Bye Laika, Pride," said Rosesade as Pride gave her a hug. She looked at Laika and gave him a small hug. "I'll miss you."

Rosesade waved and walked into the airport.

When she got on the plane after checking her bags and security checks, she thought of the new life she will have in Kingland.

TO BE CONTINUED……


End file.
